


Evitative

by jetblack_sun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Dark Arts, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Protective Slytherins, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Re-Sorting, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblack_sun/pseuds/jetblack_sun
Summary: No verão antes de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Harry é atraído para uma sala no Largo Grimmauld. Como o grifinório que ele é, ele entra na sala sem medo. A sala é uma biblioteca, e Harry fica surpreso ao descobrir que ele está ansioso para aprender.Então ele recebe as más notícias: ele foi acidentalmente expulso de Hogwarts, e precisa ser sorteado de novo. Todos estão confiantes de que ele vai voltar direto para a Grifinória, mas com as coisas que ele tem aprendido, Harry não tem tanta certeza.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. A Biblioteca

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Evitative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049589) by [Vichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vichan/pseuds/Vichan). 



> [Fanfic traduzida com a autorização da autora.](https://k-vichan.tumblr.com/post/638688564333412352/oi-would-you-mind-if-i-translated-evitative-to)
> 
> Eu não sei muito bem onde eu tava com a cabeça quando eu decidi que queria traduzir Evitative (porque caralho, são 29 capítulos?), mas essa é minha fanfic favorita junto com Running on Air e como não dava pra traduzir Running on Air... Enfim, foda-se a terf, esse aqui é o canon que eu acredito agora.
> 
> NT: Eu tomei a liberdade de deixar os nomes dos personagens (menos do Cedrico) no original em inglês porque eu me recuso a chamar o Blaise de Blásio, então se um vai ter o nome original então a gangue quase toda vai também. Fé ae, rapazeada.
> 
> Eu também preferi dar um jeito de usar todo sinônimo possível de escuridão para falar da dark magic que não fosse “magia negra”, já que isso é um termo racistinha de merda, mesmo com muitos personagens tendo preconceito com dita magia e falando dela numa conotação negativa.

No verão anterior ao seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, Harry se encontrou encarando uma porta, uma porta que Hermione disse não ter se aberto para ninguém.

Depois do fiasco com o dementador, Harry chegou no Largo Grimmauld, e Hermione e Ron contaram para ele sobre como passaram o verão. Harry não ficou nada feliz com nenhum deles; ele preferia muito mais ter se livrado de fadas mordentes e artefatos amaldiçoados com seus amigos do que capinar o jardim ou limpar o chão dos Dursley três vezes em uma mesma semana.

Ainda pior do que isso era o fato de que a falta de comunicação entre eles tinha aparentemente sido ordem de Dumbledore. Dumbledore, que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar nos olhos de Harry durante o julgamento, efetivamente ordenou que seus amigos o ignorassem. E pior ainda, eles ouviram.

Harry fez uma tentativa débil de esconder sua irritação antes do julgamento. Depois do julgamento, entretanto, a atitude completamente apática de Dumbledore para com ele fez com que Harry não se incomodasse mais em escondê-la.

E acima de tudo, Ron e Hermione foram escolhidos como monitores da Grifinória, enquanto Harry, que tinha ficado cara a cara com Voldemort alguns meses antes, não tinha nada para mostrar, exceto uma série de artigos do _Profeta Diário_ que o retratavam como “O-Garoto-Que-É-Tocado-Na-Testa”.

Tudo isso o levou a ficar bastante azedo com Ron e Hermione. Ele sabia que estava direcionando a raiva para as pessoas erradas, mas isso fez com que Harry se sentisse melhor. Depois disso, ao que tudo indicava, eles passaram a evitá-lo.

Harry estava estranhamente bem com isso. Quanto mais eles o evitavam, menos a cicatriz incomodava.

Então ele arrumou um novo passatempo de ficar vagando pelo Largo Grimmauld, observando as esquisitices e os quadros antigos, até que ele acabou cruzando com a porta que Hermione tinha falado. Ela disse que a porta estava localizada no andar superior, no final de um corredor mal iluminado.

Tinha algo de estranho sobre a porta. Harry não conseguia definir exatamente o que era, mas se sentiu atraído até ela. Honestamente, ele nem tinha certeza do motivo de ter ido até o andar superior, para começo de conversa; os pés dele pareciam simplesmente tê-lo levado até o topo das escadas. Ele sabia que, provavelmente, deveria ficar alarmado, considerando que estava numa casa cheia de artefatos amaldiçoados, mas a porta não parecia ameaçadora.

Ele estendeu a mão e tentou a maçaneta, e a porta se abriu.

Harry piscou, então se perguntou se era algo como “abrir o pote de picles” numa sitcom trouxa: todos que tentaram abrir a porta mais cedo durante o verão acabaram de alguma forma facilitando para que ele pudesse abri-la depois.

Quando ele enfiou a cabeça pela porta para espiar, algumas tochas ao redor do perímetro da sala ganharam vida, e ele viu paredes forradas do chão ao teto com livros. Algumas cadeiras e uma mesa ficavam no meio.

O primeiro instinto de Harry era ir buscar Hermione. Apesar de tudo, a sala era claramente uma biblioteca, provavelmente cheia de livros que Hermione nunca ouvira falar. Mas então ele se lembrou de que ainda estava irritado com seus amigos, então ele entrou para explorar sem eles. Ele poderia contá-los depois.

As tochas pareciam brilhar com mais intensidade quando ele se aproximou de uma das prateleiras. Ele passou o dedo pela lombada de alguns livros; eles eram claramente antigos, mas pareciam estar em boas condições, apesar de muitos não terem o título ou autor impressos na capa. Ele puxou um dos livros da prateleira ao acaso e o abriu, e o texto quase pareceu saltar sobre ele.

> _“Caminhada Sombria é um ramo de Magia das Sombras que pode ser imensamente útil numa variedade de aplicações. É uma das primeiras mágicas que um Mago das Sombras vai aprender e é a parte mais importante do arsenal do Mago, já que ele deverá dominar a Caminhada Sombria antes de comandar a transformação das sombras._
> 
> _Obviamente, para começar a aprender a caminhar nas sombras, e portanto, para começar a aprender Magia Sombria, é necessário já ter completado os ritos de declaração de ser uma bruxa ou um bruxo das trevas. É recomendado que o próximo passo -”_

Harry parou de ler, assustado. Ele virou o livro para a capa frontal, e um título apareceu. _Introdução às Artes Especializadas do Caminho das Trevas_ , dizia. Ele virou o livro novamente para olhar a lombada e então olhou de volta para as estantes, percebendo que agora ele podia ler todos os títulos, levando apenas algum tempo para que seus olhos se ajustassem.

Enquanto ele assimilava os títulos - _Infundindo Chama e Escuridão_ , _Artes da Mente e Magia das Trevas_ , e _Maldições e Azarações Quase Indetectáveis_ , nomeando alguns, ele subitamente percebeu que toda a biblioteca era dedicada às artes das trevas.

Ele sabia que isso deveria assustá-lo, mas não assustou.

Harry atribuiu sua falta de espanto a saber _o que era_ a casa. Sirius havia lhe dito que sua família tinha sido simpatizante de Voldemort, no mínimo, e Hermione e Ron tinham dito ter passado o verão inteiro se livrando de artefatos amaldiçoados. Ele sabia que deveria ir buscar alguém e contar o que havia encontrado, mas algo o fez hesitar.

_Deve ter alguma coisa útil enterrada aqui_ , Harry pensou. Depois do que aconteceu no cemitério no fim do último ano, Harry não queria arriscar perder algo que poderia ser potencialmente usado contra Voldemort. No fundo de sua mente, Harry sabia que esse era um pensamento estranho para _ele_ ter, mas atribuiu isso a querer usar tudo e qualquer coisa à sua disposição depois de ver Voldemort ressuscitado. Ele acreditava que a completa falta de informação de Dumbledore também não ajudava muito. Harry sentia que se ele se encontrasse sozinho como esteve no cemitério, ele gostaria de ser capaz de fazer mais do um mero “ _expelliarmus_ ”.

Voldemort matou os pais de Harry, acima de tudo. Cedrico morreu por causa dele. Harry não queria perder mais ninguém, e se houvesse algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a salvar pelo menos uma pessoa a mais…

Harry tirou _Maldições Indetectáveis_ da prateleira e o livro que ele já tinha nas mãos caiu no chão e se abriu em um capítulo diferente. Ele estava se abaixando para pegá-lo quando algo no texto chamou sua atenção.

> _“Curandeiros Sepulcrais tendem a ser muito mais proficientes em curar danos causados por maldições; de fato, apenas Curandeiros Sepulcrais conseguiram curar totalmente cicatrizes de maldições, que são cicatrizes causadas por magia extremamente obscura, seja propositalmente ou como efeito colateral não intencional. Se eles não são aptos de curar cicatrizes causadas por maldições, Curandeiros Sepulcrais são muito mais propensos do que um curandeiro ou medi-bruxo padrão a remover a área afetada do corpo da vítima -”_

Harry escorregou lentamente até o chão. Ele colocou o livro sobre maldições de lado e continuou lendo, se perguntando se o livro cobria exatamente o que eram cicatrizes de maldição. Disseram que sua própria cicatriz era uma cicatriz de maldição mais vezes do que ele poderia contar, mas ninguém nunca se deu ao trabalho de explicar exatamente o que isso significava.

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram antes que Sirius o encontrasse.

Harry sentou de pernas cruzadas no chão e se cercou completamente de livros àquele ponto, tendo usado bibliografias para localizar outros livros mencionados naqueles que ele já tinha pego. Ele foi de ler sobre cicatrizes de maldições para proteções e para escudos que poderiam ser ativados dependendo da intenção do invocador, e passou a folhear vários volumes, tentando encontrar mais referências para algo chamado “mágicas da alma”.

Apesar dos pesares, parecia que as artes das trevas eram apenas um ramo diferente da magia, assim como a magia que ele aprendeu em Hogwarts, ela poderia ser usada tanto para os propósitos certos quanto para os errados. Claro, havia alguns rituais bem horríveis mencionados, mas muitos - como alguns feitiços de cura sombria que ele achou em _Artes Especializadas do Caminho das Trevas_ \- pareciam ainda mais úteis do que alguns dos feitiços que ele aprendeu na escola.

Harry sabia que deveria estar lendo material comprometido, mas ele continuou se perguntando como as artes das trevas poderiam ser realmente tão perversas e ruins como lhe tinha sido dito desde que ele havia sido introduzido no mundo mágico. Algo como “cura sombria” não era um oxímoro?

\- Harry?

Harry olhou para Sirius, assustado de ver seu padrinho parado na entrada da biblioteca.

\- Sirius! Eu só estava-

\- A porta abriu para você? - Havia uma expressão no rosto de Sirius que Harry não conseguia interpretar. Harry deu de ombros.

\- Sim. Quer dizer, todo mundo tentando antes provavelmente só… afrouxou alguma coisa.

Sirius ainda estava com aquele olhar estranho no rosto.

\- Certo.

Harry sentiu como se estivesse sendo julgado e ficou na defensiva imediatamente.

\- Eu estava só… Quer dizer… Eu achei algo sobre cicatrizes de maldição, e ninguém nunca me explicou sobre a minha, e eu… - Ele parou, sentindo-se esquisito, e se preparou mentalmente para um sermão de Sirius.

Sirius o encarou por alguns longos momentos, e Harry se sentiu ainda mais estranho. Harry se sentiu desconfortável e levou o olhar ao chão.

Fazia sentido que Sirius estivesse desapontado de encontrar Harry cercado de livros sobre as artes das trevas, uma vez que Sirius deixou a própria família por causa da imersão deles nas mesmas artes, não?

Sirius finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

\- Esse aí é o “ _Maldições e Azarações Quase Indetectáveis”_ ? - Ele soltou uma risada, e Harry olhou para ele de novo. - Eu amava esse livro quando eu estava em Hogwarts! Reg teve que me arrumar o meu próprio livro porque eu continuava roubando o dele. - Sirius finalmente entrou na sala e sentou-se no chão na frente de Harry, pegando o livro em questão. Ele se inclinou numa posição meio deitada, apoiando-se em um cotovelo, e folheou o livro enquanto Harry assistia, estupefato. Sirius chegou numa página que ele aparentemente esteve procurando e soltou outra risada, ainda mais jovial do que última. - Esse aqui, _carinitus_ , eu usei esse aqui no seu pai mais de uma vez na sala comunal da Grifinória. É basicamente uma maldição de cuecão*. Ele nunca me pegou no ato, mas eu tenho a sensação de que ele sabia que era eu. - Sirius sorriu para Harry. - Eu posso ensinar para você, se você quiser, mas só se você prometer que nunca vai lançar isso em uma menina.

Harry se sentiu atordoado. - Sirius, essas não são…

\- Artes das trevas? - Sirius felizmente terminou a questão de Harry para ele. - Tecnicamente. Subjetivamente. - Ele rolou os olhos. - Sim. - Ele suspirou. - Quer dizer, esse é um dos feitiços menos prejudiciais desse livro. - Ele folheou mais algumas páginas e apontou para um feitiço diferente. - Esse aqui é um dos que James me pediu para ensiná-lo. Levanta as pessoas no ar e as deixa de cabeça para baixo. Ele gostava de usar essa no Ranhoso, até que descobriram que os Comensais da Morte estavam usando isto em trouxas-

\- Espera, - Harry disse. - Você está me dizendo que o meu pai usou das artes das trevas?

Sirius balançou a cabeça. - James não sabia que era das trevas até eu contar para ele. Eu sei que eu deveria ter contado para ele, mas eu não sabia o quão contra as artes ele era até depois de tê-lo ensinado, e até lá ele já tinha usado a maldição por quase um ano… - Ele suspirou. - Essa foi a segunda maior discussão que nós já tivemos.

Pela primeira vez desde que ele pisou na biblioteca, Harry se sentiu culpado. Ele sabia que seu pai provavelmente não era um fã das artes das trevas, mas se ele ficou bravo com o melhor amigo dele por causa de algo tão pequeno, ele com certeza não ficaria feliz com o próprio filho se cercando com livros nas mesmas artes.

Harry também estava confuso. - Mas… você não deixou a sua família porque eles praticavam as artes das trevas? - ele perguntou. - A forma como você estava falando sobre essa casa… e sobre eles…

\- Não, - Sirius respondeu. - Eu os deixei porque eles apoiavam Voldemort. - Ele suspirou de novo. - Existem artes das trevas, e também existem artes obscuras que podem comer a sua alma ou afetar a sua mente. Minha mãe gostava muito desse tipo de magia, e ela continuava tentando arrastar o Reg com ela…

\- Então… alguém que pratica as artes das trevas não é necessariamente um bruxo das trevas? - Harry perguntou.

\- Hm, isso é… - Sirius tossiu. - Bem, bruxas e bruxos das trevas não são necessariamente maus, e “bruxo das trevas” também não significa um seguidor do tal “Lorde das Trevas”. Trevas significam apenas trevas, Harry. - Ele olhou para o conjunto de prateleiras atrás de Harry. - Na verdade, tem um livro aqui… - Ele se levantou e começou a vasculhar os títulos, obviamente procurando por algo específico. - Eu deveria ter uns oito anos quando eu li isso, mas vendo como você está entrando no assunto só agora… ah-ha! - Ele tirou um livro fininho de uma das prateleiras e o passou para Harry. - Se você está realmente interessado em tudo isso, você provavelmente deveria começar por aqui. Eu sou muitas coisas, mas um professor não é uma delas.

Harry passou o polegar embaixo do título: _Uma Introdução às Artes das Trevas: O Poder, o Preconceito e a Política._ Harry sorriu e imediatamente abriu o livro para olhar o índice. Ele sentiu como se de repente pudesse entender a empolgação de Hermione com os livros.

\- Harry. - Ele olhou para cima, vendo que Sirius ainda o observava. - Me faça um favor e por favor, não conte a ninguém sobre esta sala. Eu posso odiar essa casa, e eu falo sério, eu _realmente odeio_ essa casa, mas tem um monte de conhecimento aqui que não pode ser encontrado em nenhum outro lugar. A Biblioteca Black é uma das melhores bibliotecas familiares de toda a Bretanha. - Ele suspirou. - Mas algumas pessoas não se importariam com isso, elas apenas destruiriam tudo que está aqui.

Harry concordou rapidamente; apesar de tudo, em adição da possibilidade de que ele poderia encontrar alguma coisa útil na biblioteca, ele descobriu que até gostou das poucas horas que passou ali. Se ele tivesse que admitir isso, ele se sentiu mais em paz naquela sala do que em qualquer outro momento durante todo o verão.

\- Você não precisa ler isso agora, no entanto, - Sirius disse, sorrindo. - Tem mais uma coisa maneira sobre essa biblioteca. Se você está de acordo com aprender elas, que tal se eu ensinasse algumas daquelas maldições indetectáveis para você?

* * *

No fim, a biblioteca tinha algo que Sirius chamou de “escudo de isolamento”, que Harry pensou soar como algo de um hospital, mas que na verdade significava que Harry era capaz de usar magia dentro da ala sem ativar o rastreio do Ministério. Devido ao que havia acontecido com os dementadores apenas uma semana antes, Harry perguntou a Sirius pelo menos dez vezes se ele tinha certeza que o escudo ainda funcionava, e Sirius o disse para conjurar um simples “l _umos_ ” e esperar.

Ele conjurou, eles esperaram, e nenhuma coruja apareceu.

Sirius pode não ter sido um professor, mas ele era brilhante com ensinamentos práticos. Ele mostrou Harry alguns dos mais divertidos e criativos feitiços do _Maldições e Azarações Quase Indetectáveis_ , e para o espanto de Sirius, Harry podia lançar todos eles com sucesso depois de apenas algumas tentativas. Ele já estava planejando tentar algumas delas em Malfoy assim que a escola começasse. Eles praticaram juntos até o jantar, e ele era incapaz de parar de sorrir.

A Sra. Weasley foi a única que se atreveu a comentar a melhora no humor de Harry. - Você está num bom estado agora, desde que chegou aqui, Harry. - ela disse. - É bom ver um sorriso no seu rosto.

Harry retornou para a biblioteca no dia seguinte, e ele começou e terminou o livro de introdução às artes das trevas. A Sra. Weasley o repreendeu por desaparecer quando chegou a hora de ajudar a limpar o Largo Grimmauld, mas ele não se importou. O livro era fascinante e esclarecedor.

Pelo que Harry descobriu do livro, até recentemente, bruxos e bruxas das trevas eram considerados mais como uma religião trouxa, ou talvez até similares com um partido político trouxa, do que com como eles eram geralmente vistos - mantos escuros espreitando nas sombras, rindo loucamente e planejando a nominação mundial. As ações do Lorde das Trevas Grindelwald mancharam a reputação das bruxas e bruxos das trevas em toda a Europa e Ásia.

Apesar do livro ter sido claramente escrito antes da ascensão de Voldemort, ele supôs que Voldemort também não ajudou muito na reputação da comunidade. Harry também aprendeu que usar magia “das trevas” era simplesmente usar um tipo de magia diferente dos feitiços que ele aprendeu na escola. Magia das trevas e magia da luz eram as duas maiores “famílias” mágicas, mas existiam outros tipos que não eram tão estudadas quanto, como magia da terra ou magia selvagem.

Outra coisa que Harry achou interessante era o fato de que a maioria dos bruxos das trevas residiam na Casa da Sonserina em Hogwarts. Embora não fossem todos eles - havia um bom número na Corvinal também - a reputação manchada de bruxas e bruxos das trevas foi o suficiente para ter dado à Sonserina a mesma reputação de casa “perversa” e “ruim”. Como Hogwarts começou a banir todo o uso das artes das trevas, incluindo as artes mais úteis, a separação se tornou ainda mais proeminente.

E quanto aos próprios bruxos das trevas, Harry descobriu que um bruxo não era realmente considerado “das trevas” simplesmente porque praticava artes das trevas. Eles, na verdade, performavam cerimônias antes que pudessem se declarar das trevas, como um tipo de rito de passagem. Depois de oficialmente declarados, eles teriam acesso mais fácil às artes e poderiam se tornar mais poderosos, dependendo da bruxa ou do bruxo. No entanto, às vezes os bruxos podem se tornar temperamentais, já que a magia sombria era bastante volátil. Aparentemente era importante que um bruxo das trevas trabalhasse com a magia, ao invés de tentar controlá-la, ou pior, permitir que a magia os controlasse.

Isso não dissuadiu Harry, que também começou a tentar mais feitiços do livro _Maldições Indetectáveis_. Ele aprendeu uma maldição que tornava a vítima incapaz de dormir, bem como uma maldição que resultaria na vítima se tornando um ímã para uma criatura à escolha do invocador, como aranhas. _Ron teria uma síncope_ , Harry pensou, como quem não queria nada.

Ele não era realmente capaz de testar o sucesso dessas maldições, então ele tentou algumas das azarações. Ele performou algo chamado “mina elementar” numa tarde - colocando um glifo invisível no chão, para quando alguém pisar nele, ele poder congelar, eletrocutar ou queimar a vítima, dependendo de qual feitiço foi trabalhado com o glifo.

Em certo ponto, Harry percebeu que ele estava se jogando de cabeça dentro do aprendizado sobre as artes das trevas. Ele atribuiu isso a apenas querer aprender toda e qualquer maneira de se defender contra Voldemort, mas havia algo nisso tudo que parecia certo para ele. Ele queria aprender tudo que pudesse.

Harry estava vasculhando as prateleiras para ver se ele conseguia encontrar algum feitiço de defesa quando Sirius entrou na biblioteca.

\- Harry, - Sirius disse, ambos o tom e feição bastante sombrios. - McGonagall está aqui para ver você.

\- O que? - Harry perguntou. - Por que?

* * *

\- Resumidamente, Potter, você foi expulso, - McGonagall disse.

Uma onda de dor passou por sua cicatriz.

\- Mas que _porra-_ Harry começou a dizer, mas McGonagall o cortou. 

\- Como nós não estamos realmente na escola eu vou permitir que esse comentário passe, Potter, mas realmente-

\- Olha, desde que eu fui _fodendo_ expulso, não é como se você pudesse tirar pontos, não é? - Harry disse de forma autoritária. Sirius soltou uma risada alta no canto da sala de jantar.

\- Sr. Potter! - McGonagall vociferou. - Se você me permitir finalizar o que eu estava falando, você poderia entender o todo da situação em que você se encontra. Só _então_ você pode fazer seus comentários engraçadinhos. Sente-se, por favor.

Harry acreditava que esse era o jeito de McGonagall dizer “senta aí e cala a boca”. Ele se sentou à mesa, e McGonagall puxou a cadeira de frente para ele.

\- Em resumo, você foi expulso depois de receber a notificação de restrição de magia praticada por menores do Ministério da Magia, - ela disse. - Isso foi um erro. Isso nunca deveria ter acontecido, e a decisão foi obviamente revertida.

\- Então… por que você está aqui? - Harry perguntou, hesitante.

\- Porque quando a magia da escola detecta que você foi expulso, você é removido do registro escolar. Quando a decisão foi revertida, você foi reinscrito como um novo aluno.

\- E o que isso significa para mim? Eu vou ter que refazer todas as minhas provas antigas?

\- Eu espero que não. O pensamento de ter que corrigir o seu trabalho de Transfiguração do segundo ano é um pesadelo que eu prefiro não reviver, - McGonagall disse, dando a Harry um leve sorriso. - Não, isso significa que agora, você não é mais um grifinório.

\- Então… me coloque de volta na Grifinória?

\- Nós estamos confiantes que esse será o resultado, de fato. Entretanto, até que o Chapéu Seletor o recoloque oficialmente na Grifinória, a magia da escola não vai atrelar o ganho e perda de pontos para a sua casa.

Harry ficou tenso com a ideia do Chapéu Seletor olhando dentro de sua cabeça pela terceira vez. Ele tentou não deixar sua trepidação transparecer, então ele deu de ombros. - E daí? Eu não perder mais pontos provavelmente _ajudaria_ a Grifinória, então…

\- Isso inclui qualquer ponto ganhado no quadribol.

\- Ah.

\- Portanto, precisaremos colocá-lo oficialmente de volta em sua casa na cerimônia de seleção. Decidimos que você será tratado como um estudante transferido, portanto, você será selecionado após os alunos do primeiro ano. 

As palavras dela finalmente começaram a penetrar em Harry. Ele seria sorteado de novo. - Hm, professora? - ele perguntou. - O que acontece se o Chapéu Seletor me colocar… em outro lugar além da Grifinória?

\- Como eu disse mais cedo, nós acreditamos ser altamente improvável que você seja colocado em outra casa, - ela disse. - Entretanto, se isso acontecer, você simplesmente se juntará à sua nova casa.

Harry não estava tão confiante de que ele ia voltar direto para a Grifinória, mas isso ele não disse.

\- Você tem alguma pergunta, Potter?

A mente de Harry disparou e ele continuou encontrando seus pensamentos voltando às palavras do Chapéu Seletor no primeiro e no segundo ano. O maldito chapéu o queria na Sonserina naquela época, e Harry não achava que ele iria mudar de ideia agora. 

Especialmente agora que Harry tinha esse fascínio novo e brilhante com as artes das trevas, e essa nova determinação de usar “quaisquer meios” para derrotar Voldemort… O Chapéu Seletor não tinha falado exatamente isso sobre os sonserinos? E ele não tinha aprendido em sua leitura que os sonserinos realmente investiam mais nas artes das trevas do que qualquer outra casa de Hogwarts?

_Merda_ , Harry pensou. _Eu definitivamente vou parar na Sonserina dessa vez._

\- Harry? - Sirius disse suavemente, do fundo da sala. Harry tinha até esquecido que ele estava lá. Ele percebeu que McGonagall ainda estava esperando uma resposta.

\- Eu não tenho nenhuma pergunta, professora, - ele disse. - Pelo menos não agora. Exceto… Eu posso pelo menos sentar na mesa da Grifinória até o meu… _resorteio_? Eu gostaria de explicar para os meus amigos o que está acontecendo, só por precaução.

\- Compreensível, - McGonagall respondeu. - E sim, você pode.

\- Harry, não há nada com que se preocupar, - Sirius disse. - Ambos os seus pais eram da Grifinória, e você é tão grifinório quanto poderia ser. Não há nenhuma chance de você parar em outra casa.

* * *

Hermione e Ron pareciam tão confiantes quanto Sirius de que Harry voltaria direto para a Grifinória. Fred e George trataram isso como uma brincadeira, dizendo que Harry poderia potencialmente trazer-lhes clientes para a Gemialidades Weasley em casas às quais eles não tinham acesso. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley concordaram com os outros, apontando que ambos os pais dele estiveram na Grifinória. Harry começou a duvidar de seus pensamentos de acabar na Sonserina.

Mesmo assim, ele retornou para a Biblioteca Black e começou a procurar formas de proteger sua cama e pertences. _Só por precaução_. Apesar da confiança de todos de que Harry voltaria para a Grifinória, ele potencialmente poderia acabar dormindo no mesmo quarto que os filhos dos Comensais da Morte, afinal.

Ele supôs que havia uma pequena chance de parar na Corvinal, com o quanto ele estava estudando, mas ele não achava que os corvinos aprovariam que ele fosse especialmente estudioso em apenas um assunto.

Enquanto isso, algo mais se mexia no fundo da mente de Harry, algo que ele ainda não estava totalmente preparado para enfrentar de cara. Mesmo assim, sua mente continuava circulando de volta para isso: sua fascinação recém-descoberta pelas artes das trevas.

Harry admitiu que ele estava interessado e investido demais nas artes das trevas para interromper seu novo caminho de pesquisa. Ele sabia que isso deveria assustá-lo, e que ele deveria perguntar a Sirius sobre o quão longe era _longe demais_. Mas Harry não queria correr o risco de Sirius mandá-lo parar quando tudo que ele queria era aprender _mais_. Ao contrário das matérias que estudou na escola, que na maioria pareciam uma tarefa árdua, ele queria absorver todo o conhecimento das artes das trevas que pudesse. 

Tudo isso levou Harry ao seu dilema atual.

Harry não estava apenas preocupado que seu novo interesse o tornasse eleito para a Sonserina; ele também estava preocupado em como poderia continuar aprendendo sobre as artes das trevas dentro da Grifinória. Ele teria que esconder seu interesse na Grifinória, enquanto a Sonserina poderia até encorajá-lo em seus novos estudos.

_Sonserina_ , de todas casas, poderia acabar sendo _útil_ para ele, e isso estava fazendo Harry não detestar completamente o fato de que ele poderia acabar entre as cobras. Ele poderia _aprender_ com eles.

Esse era o pensamento que mais assustava Harry; ele deveria ter odiado completa e absolutamente a simples ideia de acabar na Sonserina. Ele certamente não deveria ter ficado quase intrigado.

Mas, apesar dos pensamentos arbitrários, ele estava curioso. Mesmo que ele não pudesse confirmar que qualquer um dos sonserinos como Malfoy ou Parkinson praticava as artes das trevas, ele tinha evidências circunstanciais suficientes para apoiar sua teoria. E embora ele desprezasse esses sonserinos, ele não podia deixar de se perguntar se eles poderiam passar a ele conhecimentos sobre as artes das trevas que ele não poderia obter da Biblioteca Black.

O cronograma de tudo parecia quase auspicioso. Ele começou a aprender sobre as artes das trevas quase por acidente, poucos dias antes de McGonagall dizer a ele sobre sua necessidade de ser sorteado novamente.

A vida inteira de Harry, tudo que ele construiu desde que chegou ao mundo mágico, mudaria se ele fosse para a Sonserina. Ele provavelmente perderia seus amigos e provavelmente teria que cuidar de si mesmo ainda mais do que nos anos anteriores porque não estaria entre as pessoas em quem confiava. Até mesmo Sirius, que parecia aceitar e até mesmo encorajar o novo campo de estudo de Harry, expressou sua antipatia pela Sonserina mais de uma vez.

Ele amava a Grifinória. Apesar de sua recente irritação, ele amava seus amigos. Ele amava o que a casa representava. Ele não queria perder ninguém da família desordenada que ganhou desde o dia que entrou no mundo mágico.

_O Chapéu te deixa escolher_ , Harry se lembrou, desesperado. _Ele leva seu desejo em conta. Eu só preciso desejar a Grifinória o suficiente._

* * *

Além de Sirius fazer uma viagem não anunciada com eles para a estação, a viagem de trem para Hogwarts foi, felizmente, bem monótona, embora estranha. Ron e Hermione rapidamente o abandonaram para a reunião de monitores, e ele se viu em um compartimento com Ginny, Neville e uma corvina estranha chamada Luna Lovegood.

Ginny era a única outra pessoa no compartimento do trem que sabia sobre o iminente sorteio, e ela não mencionou isso. Harry a agradeceu silenciosamente. Harry se distraiu com uma revista esquisita de Luna chamada “O Pasquim”, e ele achou graça em ver o artigo sobre Sirius.

Tudo estava relativamente pacífico até que Ron e Hermione se juntaram a eles após a reunião de monitores. Claro, Draco Malfoy apareceu logo depois, e tudo sobre o sorteio de Harry voltou como um choque para ele.

_Não posso acabar na mesma casa que ele_ , Harry pensou, olhando para Malfoy com um horror mal disfarçado.

\- O que você está olhando, Potter? - Draco exigiu, tirando-o de seu estupor.

\- Nada agradável, - Harry murmurou, desejando poder afundar em seu acento.

\- Boas maneiras, Potter, - disse Malfoy com um sorriso malicioso. - Ou terei que lhe dar detenção-

\- Meu _Deus_ , Malfoy, - disse Harry. - Não estou com humor para isso agora. _Por favor_ , vá embora.

Malfoy, como ele esperava, sorriu ainda mais. - Eu toquei na ferida? Não está acostumado a ser o segundo melhor para-

Hermione levantou. - Some daqui! - ela gritou. Para o divertimento de Harry, Draco partiu, e Hermione bateu a porta atrás dele.

\- Você realmente disse “por favor” para o Malfoy, Harry? - Ron disse, com a boca cheia de Sapos de Chocolate.

Harry encarou a janela e revirou os olhos. O familiar formigamento em sua cicatriz havia retornado, e ele desejou desesperadamente que pudesse ficar sozinho pelo resto da viagem.

* * *

\- Cadê seu uniforme, Harry? - Dean perguntou assim que Harry se sentou. A capa preta de Harry não estava adornada com o brasão da Grifinória como a dos outros.

\- Hm. - Harry pediu especificamente para se sentar com os grifinórios antes de sua classificação para que ele pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas agora que ele estava aqui, ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que dizer ou mesmo como trazer isso à tona.

\- Eles vão só reiniciar tudo... depois? - Hermione perguntou, e Harry sentiu uma onda de gratidão por ela. Ele sabia que ela poderia dizer o quão desconfortável ele estava, e ela estava tentando dar a ele uma brecha para facilitar a conversa.

\- Depois de quê? - Dean perguntou.

\- Depois de eu ser… sorteado, - Harry disse. - De novo. - Harry, com interjeições de Hermione, explicou aos outros alunos do quinto ano porque e como ele teria que ser sorteado depois dos alunos do primeiro ano.

\- Mas você vai voltar logo para cá, - disse Ron, um tanto inutilmente.

\- Com sorte, - disse Harry. - Quer dizer, não é como se fosse garantido.

\- Onde mais você iria, Harry? - Dean perguntou. - Sonserina? - Ele começou a rir, e Ron e alguns outros se juntaram a ele. Harry não, e ele percebeu que Seamus também não.

O sorteio do primeiro ano pareceu passar mais rápido do que já passara antes, e então Dumbledore se levantou.

\- Tivemos uma série de circunstâncias incomuns ocorridas durante o verão passado, o que resultou em um de nossos alunos mais velhos precisando ser selecionado novamente, - disse Dumbledore. - Esperamos que seja apenas uma formalidade, mas, mesmo assim, precisa ser feito. - Ele parou por um momento. - Harry Potter?

Harry se preparou e se levantou, e então ouviu Pansy Parkinson gritar de tanto rir da mesa da Sonserina. - Potter foi reprovado todo o caminho de volta até o primeiro ano?

_Perfeito_ , Harry pensou. _Continue assim; assim, não ficarei nem remotamente tentado a querer estar na mesma casa que você._

O chapéu parecia ainda maior do que quando ele era pequeno no primeiro ano, mas quando ele se sentou e McGonagall colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça, a borda do chapéu não escorregou mais sobre seus olhos. Isso o deixou capaz de ver claramente todas as pessoas no salão principal olhando para ele com interesse, então Harry fechou os olhos. Ele não queria vê-los olhando para ele.

\- _Sr. Potter_ , - a voz familiar disse em seu ouvido. - _É raro que eu tenha que falar com um aluno duas vezes, ainda mais três vezes, e é ainda mais raro que eu tenha que realmente sortear um aluno mais de uma vez. Você é complicado_.

_Grifinória, por favor_ , Harry pensou o mais forte que podia.

\- _Agora, então, Sr. Potter,_ \- o chapéu disse. - _É o meu trabalho colocar os alunos onde eles prosperem e sejam felizes, é por isso que ouvirei o desejo de um aluno. No entanto, gostaria que você me ouvisse antes de colocá-lo em algum lugar._

Harry engoliu a seco. 

\- _Apesar da sua insistência na Grifinória, você não tem tanta aversão à Sonserina como tinha no primeiro ano. Eu ainda mantenho o fato de que você se sairia extremamente bem na Sonserina._

_Mas tem filhos de Comensais da Morte lá_ , Harry pensou. _Eu estaria em perigo._

\- _Apenas tanto perigo quanto você já se coloca todo ano_ , - o chapéu respondeu. - _Os alunos sozinhos não representam perigo algum. Eu acredito que os sonserinos serão capazes de lhe ensinar, tendo em vista que você já aprendeu tudo que a Grifinória tinha a lhe oferecer_.

Harry tentou o quanto podia não pensar sobre aprender sobre as artes das trevas dos sonserinos, mas o chapéu pareceu captar isso de qualquer forma.

\- _Não se trata apenas de artes das trevas e magia geralmente desconhecida aos grifinórios_ , - dizia o chapéu. - _Você precisa aprender a pensar como um sonserino: como usar todas as ferramentas à sua disposição e como sobreviver ao que é atirado em você._

_Eu não quero pensar como um sonserino_ , Harry pensou desesperadamente. _Eles não tem sido nada além de cruéis comigo e com os meus amigos._

\- _Esse definitivamente não é um traço de um sonserino, entretanto,_ \- o chapéu respondeu. - _E os sonserinos dos anos mais recentes têm sido cruéis mais como uma reação às forças externas do que como uma parte inerente de suas características sonserinas._

Esse comentário apenas confundiu Harry, então ele decidiu tentar uma tática diferente. _Eu perderia todos os meus amigos se eu fosse para a Sonserina._

\- _Isso seria problema inteiramente seu e deles,_ \- o chapéu disse. - _Você pode ser amigo com aqueles que não fazem parte da sua própria casa, afinal. E quem é você para falar que não faria amigos numa nova casa?_ \- O chapéu pausou. - _Mas eu temo que estejamos saindo do assunto._

\- _A Sonserina tem mais para te oferecer do que a Grifinória, e isso é um fato. Permita-me colocar desta forma, Sr. Potter: o que você quer tirar dos seus últimos anos aqui em Hogwarts?_

Harry pausou. _Eu quero derrotar Voldemort_ , ele pensou. _Eu quero ser capaz de defender as pessoas que ele está atacando. Eu não quero que ninguém morra._

\- _Infelizmente, eu acredito que a morte de pessoas numa guerra crescente é inevitável_ , - o chapéu disse. - _Mas com uma boa trajetória você pode ser capaz de enfraquecer o baque, e você pode ser capaz de salvar mais pessoas_.

_Então é isso que eu quero_ , Harry disse. _Grifinórios defendem os outros. Eles são corajosos e enfrentarão qualquer coisa. É onde eu pertenço._

O chapéu deu um risinho suave. - _Mas apenas imagine o que um sonserino com o coração de um grifinório poderia alcançar._

O chapéu ficou em silêncio por um momento, e Harry percebeu que ele poderia ouvir uma crescente de sussurros no salão principal. As pessoas se perguntavam o que poderia estar acontecendo para levar tanto tempo. Harry abriu os olhos para ver que todos estavam encarando ele, e ele se remexeu desconfortável no banco.

\- _Deixe-os encarar_ , - o chapéu disse. - _Eles sempre vão encarar, não importa onde você vá. Você deve me responder agora: você vai me permitir colocá-lo onde você poderá alcançar aquilo que você deseja?_

Desde que McGonagall havia ido falar com ele, Harry havia imaginado um milhão de conversas diferentes que ele poderia ter tido com o Chapéu Seletor, e nenhuma delas havia seguido o caminho desta. Ele estava determinado a não pensar em nada além do quanto ele queria ir para a Grifinória, e em vez disso, o maldito chapéu o fez duvidar de tudo.

Ele havia começado a chafurdar nas artes das trevas porque queria derrotar Voldemort. Ele queria continuar na Grifinória em ordem de salvar os outros. Mesmo que o objetivo final fosse essencialmente o mesmo, os dois claramente não eram compatíveis um com o outro, mas Harry não achava que estaria disposto a desistir de um pelo outro. A Grifinória não permitiria que ele continuasse pesquisando as artes das trevas, e seu estudo contínuo certamente o colocaria em apuros em sua antiga casa. 

\- _Sr. Potter, você está perto de se tornar um prende-chapéu*. Você vai me permitir selecioná-lo ou não?_

Harry finalmente percebeu o que o chapéu estava pedindo a ele, e ele percebeu que não poderia demorar mais. Ele fechou os olhos novamente. _Coloque-me onde você acha que eu pertenço_ , ele pensou resignado.

Harry jurava que ele poderia realmente ouvir o chapéu sorrir de satisfação, e então uma súbita onda de arrependimento jorrou sobre ele. 

Uma decisão em fração de segundo feita sob pressão determinaria seus últimos anos em Hogwarts; e se fosse o errado? _Não_ , ele pensou. _Espere_ -

\- _Tarde demais, Sr. Potter,_ \- disse o chapéu. - _Apesar de sua hesitação, está claro que você sabe exatamente a que lugar pertence, e ficou claro para mim desde o primeiro dia que você pertence à..._ SONSERINA!

* * *

Nota de tradução: * Pantsing, abaixar as calças de alguém, mas literalmente cuecão em português. Eu coloquei cuecão na tradução porque fica melhor que "maldição de abaixar as calças" etc, etc.

* Hatstall, pessoa que demora mais de cinco minutos para ser selecionada. Sem tradução em português porque a Jowling Kowling Rowling não sabe terminar os livros dela.


	2. O Pacto

\- _Tarde demais, Sr. Potter,_ \- disse o chapéu. - _Apesar de sua hesitação, está claro que você sabe exatamente a que lugar pertence, e ficou claro para mim desde o primeiro dia que você pertence à..._ SONSERINA!

A última palavra foi anunciada para o salão, e várias coisas pareceram acontecer ao mesmo tempo. O chapéu foi tirado de sua cabeça e McGonagall o encarou ao mesmo tempo em que Harry ouviu um vidro se quebrar atrás dele na mesa principal. Ele ouviu um ofego surpreso pela extensão do corredor, e Ron gritou: “ _O que?!_ ” ao mesmo tempo em que Parkinson soltou um gritinho da mesa da Sonserina.

\- O chapéu acabou de… ele realmente disse que o Potter é um de _nós_ agora? - ela disse, obviamente para os seus colegas de casa, mas alto o suficiente para Harry ouvir com a clareza de um sino.

Harry se virou e esticou o pescoço em direção à mesa principal, onde parecia ter sido Snape quem derrubou seu cálice. _Merda_. Snape, que se levantou e começou a marchar em sua direção, agora era a porra do diretor da casa de Harry.

_Puta merda._

\- Sr. Potter, - McGonagall disse. - Isso não acabou como todos esperavam, mas eu devo dizer que foi um prazer tê-lo em minha casa, e sua falta será sentida. - Ela rapidamente controlou sua expressão chocada quando começou a enrolar o pergaminho com a lista de alunos em suas mãos. - Minha porta sempre estará aberta se você desejar conversar.

\- Sim, senhora, - Harry disse, quase automaticamente. - Obrigado. - Ele não queria olhar para a mesa da Grifinória, com medo do que poderia ver. Em vez disso, ele olhou além do ombro de McGonagall, onde pôde ver Snape esperando por ele com uma expressão assassina em seu rosto.

_Até então, nada novo sob o sol._

Harry inspirou profundamente e se aproximou de seu novo diretor da casa, e Snape imediatamente o pegou pelo ombro e o colocou num canto do salão principal. Harry ouviu o crescente rugido de sussurros na multidão de repente cair em silêncio, e ele notou que Snape tinha lançado um feitiço abafador.

\- Potter, - disse ele, a veemência escorrendo de sua voz. - Como e _por que_ você está na minha casa agora?

Harry não tinha muita certeza de como responder isso. - O chapéu me colocou aqui. - Harry estremeceu. - Desculpe, - ele disse. Apesar da história com Snape, ele não queria começar na Sonserina com uma nota ruim, e Harry conhecia Snape bem o suficiente para saber que ele acharia sua resposta sarcástica, embora ele não tivesse tido essa intenção. - Desculpe, _senhor_ , - ele corrigiu.

\- É óbvio que o chapéu colocou você na minha casa, - disse Snape. - Eu estava presente quando o chapéu se dignou a fazê-lo. A pergunta que fiz é _por quê_.

Harry engoliu, incerto de como proceder. Ele não tinha certeza se queria tentar ficar em boas graças com Snape, considerando a história turbulenta que tinham, mas ele certamente não queria que seu próprio diretor da casa fosse um inimigo. - Ele queria me colocar na Sonserina no primeiro ano, - ele disse com cuidado. - Eu acho… Eu acho que dessa vez ele conseguiu o que queria.

A expressão de Snape mudou, mas Harry não conseguia ler o que essa nova expressão significava. Nenhum deles disse nada, e Harry apenas deixou Snape estudá-lo. Ele se remexeu, o peso do escrutínio o fazendo se sentir desconfortável.

Finalmente, Snape soltou algo que não era exatamente um suspiro. - Comigo, Potter, - ele disse, gesticulando para que Harry o seguisse. 

Snape começou a levar Harry para a mesa da Sonserina, e todas as defesas de Harry subiram imediatamente. Snape estava obviamente o levando para os outros alunos do quinto ano, que estavam todos os observando. Harry percebeu o olhar de Malfoy, e a situação de repente atingiu Harry como um saco de tijolos.

Ele estava na mesma casa que _Malfoy_. Pelos próximos três anos, ele estava na mesma casa que o mesmo rapaz que viveu de fazer da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno pelos quatro anos anteriores.

_Maldita porra de Chapéu Seletor manipulador._

\- Sonserinos, - disse Snape. - Sei que esta recente adição à nossa casa pode ser um choque.

_Nem fodendo_ , Harry pensou.

\- Eu estou bem ciente de que alguns de vocês podem ter uma história turbulenta com seu novo companheiro de casa, - Snape continuou. - Quero deixar claro que, apesar de quaisquer conflitos que possam ter surgido no passado, o Sr. Potter agora é um sonserino.

Ah, pronto. _Harry agora era um sonserino_. Na verdade, ouvir essas palavras em voz alta fez com que a respiração de Harry prendesse audivelmente em sua garganta. Ele tinha quase certeza de que Snape o ouviu, porque este o olhou de esguelha.

\- Como ele agora é um sonserino, ele deve ser imediatamente tratado como tal. Confio em todos vocês para ajudá-lo a entender o que isso significa.

Harry piscou.

\- Qualquer sinal de que brigas do passado estão sendo continuadas, por qualquer um de vocês, resultará em detenção prolongada comigo. - Harry sabia que o comentário provavelmente era dirigido a ele, mas ele não pôde deixar de notar que o olhar de Snape parecia ter sido direcionado para Malfoy por mais tempo do que os outros. - Deve-se notar que, aparentemente, o chapéu queria colocá-lo na Sonserina desde o início, e como você disse, Potter? Desta vez ele “conseguiu o que queria”?

\- Sim, - Harry disse baixinho. - Senhor.

Snape teve a pachorra de dar um sorriso ladino. - O chapéu finalmente decidiu que Potter passará seus últimos três anos na Sonserina. Acho que todos nós precisaremos descobrir exatamente o _porquê_. - Snape se virou e olhou Harry diretamente nos olhos. - Isso inclui você, Potter.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Sente-se.

Dois sonserinos - Zabini e Greengrass, ele achava - escorregaram para os lados para dar espaço para Harry. Snape pegou no ombro de Harry novamente para guiá-lo até a mesa.

Harry engoliu seco e então se sentou entre eles, diretamente de frente com Malfoy.

\- Um ótimo banquete para vocês, - Snape disse, e então Harry foi deixado sozinho com o resto de seus colegas de casa.

Harry soltou um suspiro no momento em que o feitiço abafador de Snape desaparecia, e ele ouviu que a conversa no salão havia crescido para um rugido quase ensurdecedor. Harry supôs que tinha uma vantagem sobre todos os outros; ele pelo menos sabia que esse resultado seria uma possibilidade. Deve ter sido um choque enorme para todos os outros.

\- Como caralhos o Potter é um sonserino-

\- Os pais deles eram da Grifinória, não eram?

\- Maldito traidor-

\- _Silêncio!_ \- A voz de Dumbledore ecoou por todo o salão, e todos os comentários cessaram imediatamente. 

\- Eu tenho ciência de que esta é uma mudança inesperada de eventos, - Dumbledore disse. - Serei o primeiro a admitir que esperava totalmente que o Sr. Potter fosse selecionado de volta para a Grifinória. No entanto, é preciso lembrar que, embora possamos todos crescer e mudar à medida que progredimos ao longo dos anos, ainda somos, no fundo, as mesmas pessoas de sempre. Mesmo que o chapéu tenha decidido que o Sr. Potter agora é mais adequado para outra casa, ele certamente não perdeu a bravura, coragem e cavalheirismo que o tornaram um grifinório esplêndido. E Sr. Potter, - Dumbledore disse, dirigindo-se a Harry diretamente, embora sem olhar para ele, - Eu desejo a você o melhor em encontrar seu novo lugar na Sonserina.

Dumbledore imediatamente passou para os anúncios padrão do início do semestre, enquanto Harry refletia sobre suas palavras. - Isso foi... vagamente ofensivo, - ele murmurou.

Próximo a ele, Zabini soltou uma risada alta. - O que, você quer dizer como ele basicamente disse _Potter é um sonserino agora, mas perdoe-o porque ele já foi um grifinório?_

Harry deu de ombro. - Pois é, foi isso o que pareceu ser o caso.

Parkinson, que estava sentada ao lado de Malfoy, ergueu uma sobrancelha para Harry. - Suponho que devemos considerar isso um bom sinal, de que você está “vagamente ofendido” em nome da Sonserina, - disse ela. - Mas vai se acostumando.

Na mesa principal, Dumbledore estava explicando sobre a Floresta Proibida, e Harry imediatamente ignorou para tentar processar o que tinha acontecido.

Ele estava na porra da _Sonserina_.

Ele estava na casa de Voldemort. Ele estava na casa que abrigou todos os bruxos que foram para o lado ruim, de acordo com Hagrid.

Harry finalmente se atreveu a levantar o olhar e permitir que seus olhos caíssem na mesa da Grifinória. Ron parecia vermelho como uma beterraba e estava olhando diretamente para a mesa, enquanto Hermione observava Harry como um falcão. Quando ela notou Harry olhando, ela deixou um sorriso fraco se espalhar por seu rosto, e o alívio o inundou. Pelo menos Hermione provavelmente lhe daria uma _chance_. Ron, por outro lado…

Harry não conseguia nem encontrar vontade de sorrir de volta para Hermione, então ele desviou o olhar dos grifinórios. Seus olhos pousaram imediatamente em Malfoy, que estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão como se estivesse entediado, mas também parecia estar estudando Harry. O olhar era familiar, embora muito mais próximo do que Harry estava acostumado, e Harry o encarou de volta com firmeza.

\- Por que você está na Sonserina? - Malfoy perguntou baixinho.

Harry suspirou. - Assim como eu disse para o Snape, o chapéu me colocou aqui. - Ser sarcástico com Malfoy era bem menos perigoso do que ser com Snape.

\- O chapéu escuta suas necessidades e desejos, apesar de tudo. - Zabini disse.

\- E ele não coloca pessoas em casas que elas têm a intenção de sabotar, - Greengrass disse, do outro lado. - Eu ouvi alguns dos mais novos mencionando essa possibilidade, mas não pode ser isso.

\- Para mim foi completamente dividido entre Sonserina e Corvinal, - Zabini disse. - Se você esteve com esse mesmo tipo de divisão… - ele disse lentamente, seus lábios se curvando para cima em um sorriso malicioso. - Isso significa que você escolheu estar aqui.

Harry tossiu. - Eu acho… - Ele pausou. Apesar do aviso de Snape, ele se sentia como se estivesse pisando em ovos com os novos colegas de casa. - Eu quero dizer, mais ou menos. Não realmente. - Harry percebeu que ele não estava fazendo muito sentido e balançou a cabeça para limpar os pensamentos. - Vamos apenas dizer que o chapéu me deu um argumento convincente. Eu só disse para ele me colocar onde eu pertencia; eu não acho que eu deveria… - Harry se impediu de continuar. Ele não tinha certeza do quanto ele queria revelar logo de cara.

Malfoy ergueu a cabeça da mão e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. - Isso é... intrigante.

Harry revirou os olhos. - Ótimo, - ele disse, sem se preocupar em esconder seu sarcasmo.

\- Por mais fascinante que isso seja, nós poderíamos por favor ouvir o resto dos anunciamentos? - Uma garota do outro lado de Parkinson perguntou. Harry reconheceu o rosto dela mas não soube dizer seu nome.

O comentário dela foi feito numa boa hora, porque Dumbledore estava começando a apresentar os novos professores. Harry estava desapontado com a falta de explicação da ausência de Hagrid, mas ele ficou horrorizado ao finalmente notar uma figura familiar, atarracada e rosa sentada na mesa principal, que estava sendo apresentada como a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

_Mas que caralho?_ Harry pensou.

Foi ainda mais chocante quando a sapa rosa interrompeu Dumbledore com uma voz falsa e melosa e começou a fazer um discurso que quase deixou Harry entediado até às lágrimas.

\- Isso foi... interessante, - Malfoy falou lentamente, depois que ela se sentou. - Eu me pergunto em quem ela está mirando com aquela bobagem sobre “cortar práticas proibidas” - Ele estreitou os olhos. - É melhor não sermos _nós_.

Harry se perguntou se Malfoy estava se referindo ao que ele pensava - _esperava_ \- estar se referindo.

\- Quem é ela? - Parkinson perguntou.

\- Umbridge. Ela é Subsecretária Sênior do Ministério da Magia, - Harry disse, feliz de ter algum conhecimento que os sonserinos não tinham.

\- Ela trabalha para o _Ministério_? - Malfoy disse com uma risada. - Isso significa…

  
\- Isso significa que o Ministério está de olho em Hogwarts, - a garota ao lado de Pansy concluiu.

\- Tracey está certa, - Malfoy disse, lembrando Harry do nome da garota, Tracey Davis. - Talvez Dumbledore seja finalmente derrubado com os movimentos certos. - Subitamente, ele pareceu se lembrar de quem estava sentado na frente dele, e Malfoy olhou para Harry. - Isso… com certeza não iria te fazer muito feliz, não é, Potter?

O comentário não foi desagradável, nem condescendente ou sarcástico - foi de fato uma questão. Harry se sentiu um pouco confuso com o comportamento quase educado de Malfoy, relativamente falando. Mas também lembrou a Harry da completa falta de informação que ele obteve durante o verão, que aparentemente tinha sido por ordem de Dumbledore.

\- Hm. - Harry disse. - Bem. - Ele sabia porque não estava pulando instantaneamente para defender Dumbledore, mas até ele ficou surpreso com o que realmente saiu de sua boca. - Sinceramente, não sou exatamente o maior fã de Dumbledore, - disse ele. - Pelo menos não agora.

Malfoy se virou e encarou Harry diretamente. - Você está… tentando nos _impressionar_ , Potter? - ele perguntou. - Todos nós sabemos que você tem sido o filho pródigo do Dumbledore desde o nosso primeiro ano.

\- Não é como se nós tivéssemos esquecido como a Taça das Casas foi _roubada_ de nós naquele ano, - Parkinson acrescentou maliciosamente.

Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça. - Não. É só… - Ele pausou. - Eu não estou muito... feliz com a forma como algumas coisas se _desenrolaram_ durante o verão, e Dumbledore foi o responsável por essas coisas. Mas se isso se trata dele contra Umbridge, eu estou torcendo completamente para o Dumbledore. - Ele olhou para Umbridge. - Essa mulher é um pesadelo.

\- Ela se veste como um pesadelo, isso sim, - Parkinson disse.

\- Como você conhece ela, Potter? - Zabini perguntou. - Quer dizer, como você sabe quem ela é?

\- Boa pergunta. O meu pai é extremamente bem conectado no Ministério, e-

\- Ela estava na minha audiência, - Harry interrompeu, não estando com saco para ouvir sobre o pai de Malfoy e suas conexões.

\- Audiência? - Zabini perguntou.

\- Hm. É meio que o motivo de eu ter sido sorteado de novo, - Harry respondeu. - Só que essa parte foi supostamente um “acidente”.

\- Supostamente? - Parkinson perguntou. - Você é paranoico, não é, Potter?

\- Considerando que a “audiência” deveria ter sido apenas com a Madame Bones e não com toda a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, sim, eu acredito que eu seja paranoico.

\- Espera. Volta um pouco, - Zabini disse, soando um pouco desacreditado. - Você foi julgado por toda a _Suprema Corte dos Bruxos_? Por que?

\- Magia fora da escola, - Harry disse. - Ou talvez uma cláusula do Estatuto de Sigilo. Uma combinação dos dois, eu acho. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Isso não importa. As acusações foram retiradas. Eu só fui acidentalmente “expulso” durante essa bagunça toda, então eles tiveram que me tratar como um estudante transferido, consequentemente, o novo sorteio.

Malfoy o encarou. - Mas que merda você _fez_ , Potter?

Harry suspirou. - Dementadores vieram atrás de mim e do meu primo trouxa. Eu invoquei o Patrono neles. - Ele beliscou a ponte do nariz. - Então, não só meus parentes trouxas _idiotas_ não acreditaram em mim, o Ministério aparentemente também pensou que eu estava inventando isso. - Harry vagamente se perguntou se os sonserinos iriam acreditar nele ou não, mas aparentemente não era isso que eles pensavam.

\- Você pode invocar o Patrono? - Greengrass perguntou, ficando de boca aberta. - Esse é um feitiço extremamente avançado!

\- É corpóreo? - Davis perguntou.

\- Hm, é um cervo. - Harry respondeu baixinho.

\- Agora você _está_ tentando nos impressionar, - Malfoy disse da forma mais desagradável desde que Harry se sentou na mesa.

\- Não de propósito! - Harry vociferou, mais duro do que ele pretendia. A cicatriz formigou e ele esfregou ela delicadamente. - Olha, eu não estou… - Ele suspirou. - Eu não estou tentando te impressionar, ou me gabar, ou… sei lá. Eu só estou tentando… Eu não sei, ser honesto com você? - Ele deu de ombros. - Eu não tenho certeza do motivo pelo qual o chapéu me colocou aqui, mas gostaria de não passar minha primeira noite nessa casa brigando com você, - ele disse. - _Malfoy_. - Ele poderia muito bem ser direto; Malfoy era o sonserino com quem ele mais brigou, afinal.

Malfoy se recostou e começou a estudar Harry novamente com uma expressão ilegível. - Eu não estava tentando arranjar uma briga, Potter.

\- Essa seria a primeira vez.

\- Você é um sonserino agora. O professor Snape disse para te tratar como tal. - Malfoy se inclinou para frente, apoiando os braços na mesa, e sua voz ficou mais baixa. - Ele também disse para te ensinar o que ser um sonserino significa.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e gesticulou para que Malfoy continuasse.

\- Tenho certeza de que teremos que lhe ensinar algumas coisas, mas a maior parte gira em torno de um tema comum: os sonserinos protegem uns aos outros, - disse Malfoy. - Explicaremos com mais detalhes quando estivermos em nossa sala comunal, mas a primeira lição é que os sonserinos não brigam com outros sonserinos. - Então ele sorriu. - Pelo menos não em público.

Harry se perguntou se isso significava que ele deveria esperar uma briga na sala comunal após o banquete.

E havia outro pensamento alarmante - ele teria que ficar sozinho na sala comunal com os filhos dos Comensais da Morte. Ele teria que dormir no _mesmo quarto_ que os filhos dos Comensais da Morte. Apesar do chapéu ter dito que seus colegas de casa não representavam perigo, isso ainda deixava Harry nervoso.

\- Nós já temos o suficiente com o que nos preocupar vindo das outras casas, - Zabini disse.

\- O que você quer dizer? - Harry perguntou.

\- Ah, como se você não _soubesse_ , - Parkinson debochou. Tentando não arranjar brigas, Harry a ignorou.

\- Ele vai saber em breve, - Zabini disse. - O Potter, sendo quem ele é, e ainda sendo um grifinório transformado em sonserino? Ele vai receber mais do que o suficiente.

Harry não fazia ideia do que eles estavam falando, mas decidiu que ele já tinha o necessário na cabeça e que não iria mais gastar energia pensando sobre isso.

* * *

O banquete estava perto de acabar, e Harry ainda estava confuso com o quão educados os sonserinos estavam sendo com ele. Ele continuou de conversa fiada, e perguntou questões triviais sobre a vida no dormitório da Sonserina, apenas para preencher o silêncio desconfortável.

Parkinson até conseguiu fazê-lo rir quando avisou que ele teria que se acostumar com Malfoy tomando o banheiro por uma quantidade absurda de tempo durante a manhã. 

\- Ele é pior do que _qualquer_ uma das garotas da Sonserina, e eu sou a pior das garotas, - ela disse, e Harry não conseguiu evitar o sorriso e depois a risada. Para sua surpresa, Malfoy riu, também. Harry nunca imaginou que nem Parkinson ou Malfoy poderiam ser auto-depreciativos.

Harry viu vários monitores começarem a chamar a atenção dos alunos do primeiro ano, e ele se levantou ao ver Hermione tentando chamar sua atenção do outro lado do corredor. - Olha, eu odeio perguntar isso, - ele disse para Zabini e Greengrass. - Mas vocês se importariam de me esperar só por um minuto? Eu não tenho certeza se sei o caminho até a sala comunal, e eu queria falar com alguém… bem rápido.

Malfoy olhou através do salão enquanto ele se levantava com Parkinson para levar os alunos do primeiro ano para as masmorras. - É a sua sang… _nascida-trouxa_?

Harry congelou. Ele estava realmente confuso se deveria ficar bravo com o quase deslize de Malfoy, ou grato pelo esforço que ele colocou para se autocorrigir, na verdade interpretando toda a parte “sonserinos não briguem em público” de sabe-se lá qual código absurdo que a casa tinha.

\- Sim, - Harry disse finalmente. - Eu gostaria de ter certeza que eu ainda tenho um amigo na Grifinória.

Malfoy não respondeu, nem reconheceu realmente o que Harry disse, mas Zabini assentiu. - Nós vamos esperar.

\- Não deve demorar mais do que um minuto. Ela é uma monitora, também, então ela tem que levar os pequenos da Grifinória para a torre.

Zabini deu de ombros sem se importar realmente, e Harry começou a fazer seu caminho até o outro lado do corredor de mesas.

Hermione o encontrou na metade do caminho, e ela instantaneamente rodeou os braços ao redor de Harry. - Eu sinto muito, Harry, - ela disse. - Todo mundo tinha tanta certeza de que você voltaria para a Grifinória, e nunca nos preocupamos em questionar... oh, Harry, você está bem?

\- Eu estou bem, - Harry disse. - Eles têm sido… estranhamente educados.

\- O que levou tanto tempo? O que o chapéu estava dizendo?

\- Ele… - Harry pausou. - Parte disso é um pouco pessoal. Mas, basicamente, ele disse que eu aprendi tudo o que podia na Grifinória e que era hora de aprender com os sonserinos.

\- E o que você vai aprender, exatamente? - Hermione perguntou, com o tom suspeito.

\- Ele não disse. - O que não era exatamente mentira.

Hermione franziu os lábios e estudou Harry com os olhos semicerrados. Francamente, Harry estava cansado de todos olhando para ele como se ele fosse um espécime desconhecido. - Harry, por favor, me prometa que você não vai reproduzir as idiotices deles.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. - O que você quer dizer?

Ela fez um som que estava entre um suspiro e um grunhido. - Quero dizer... o bullying. A maldade. O absurdo da pureza de sangue.

De primeira, Harry sentiu que seu coração estava se partindo, e então ele ficou com raiva. - Hermione, você realmente pensa tão pouco de mim? Você realmente acha que eu sou capaz disso, _qualquer_ uma dessas coisas?

\- Harry, eu não- - Hermione cortou a sentença. - Por pior que você tenha sofrido na mão deles, você sabe o quão _terrivelmente_ eles me trataram desde o primeiro ano. Você pode me culpar por estar preocupada?

\- Quando se trata de pensar que eu vou virar um purista de sangue preconceituoso do nada só porque estou na Sonserina agora, sim, eu _posso_ culpar você. - A voz de Harry saiu mais maldosa do que ele esperava.

\- Você estava rindo com o Malfoy e a Parkinson, de _todos_ os sonserinos, - Hermione disse, - Esses dois têm sido os piores dos piores, desde o começo. As únicas vezes que eu vi eles rindo foi quando estavam implicando com os outros ou zombando deles. Ver você rindo _com_ eles… poxa, _Harry_ , isso machucou.

\- Parkinson na verdade estava zombando do Malfoy, - Harry respondeu. - Ela estava dizendo que eu vou ter que me acostumar com ele passando bastante tempo no banheiro de manhã. Eu achei isso engraçado, e para a minha surpresa, o Malfoy também. - Ele pausou. - Eu acredito que ela estava zombando de alguém, mas… - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Honestamente, eu nem acredito que estamos mesmo tendo essa conversa. Eu não vou começar de repente a reproduzir a idiotice de sangue puro deles. Eu sou um mestiço, Hermione. Minha mãe era nascida-trouxa. Malfoy até mesmo- - Harry parou. Ele ainda não tinha realmente processado que Malfoy se impediu de usar sua ofensa favorita apenas para o benefício de Harry, e ele não tinha certeza de que mencionar aquele comentário estranho de Malfoy faria a ele algum favor com Hermione.

\- Eu só… - Hermione suspirou. - Eu conheço você, e eu sei que você não é como eles. Me desculpe. Eu só quero que você tome cuidado, Harry. Você realmente vai estar a salvo na Sonserina?

Harry deu de ombros. - Bem, o chapéu disse que eu estaria. E o Snape deu a eles um discurso sobre como, desde que sou um sonserino, devo ser tratado como tal. 

\- Bem, ele é um professor, Harry. - Hermione disse, sensata. - Isso não significa que eles vão escutar.

\- De qualquer forma, eu tenho lido sobre como me defender, - Harry disse. - Se algum deles tentar qualquer coisa, eles vão acabar se machucando.

Hermione pareceu recuar com isso, e então ela olhou por cima do ombro. - Eu realmente deveria ir, Harry; eu sinto que estou abandonando minhas responsabilidades como monitora. Podemos nos encontrar amanhã?

Harry assentiu. - Eu não peguei o horário da Sonserina ainda, mas sim. Vou arranjar tempo.

Hermione deu outro abraço em Harry. - Por favor, tome cuidado, Harry.

\- Eu vou.

Eles se separaram e Harry se virou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde não apenas Zabini e Greengrass esperavam por ele, mas o resto do quinto ano da Sonserina, menos os monitores.

Evidentemente, estavam conversando, e muito provavelmente sobre ele, porque todos calaram a boca quando ele voltou para onde eles estavam.

* * *

Harry ainda não tinha certeza se deveria estar esperando uma briga na sala comunal, então se preparou enquanto Greengrass deu a senha - ‘ _veritaserum_ ’ - para a porta.

Ele entrou no que parecia ser o fim de um discurso que Parkinson e Malfoy estavam fazendo para os alunos do primeiro ano, explicando as regras e onde tudo ficava. Harry meio que se perguntou se ele ouviria o mesmo discurso ou se apenas teria que descobrir por conta própria.

Os sonserinos pareciam se dispersar para cantos diferentes da sala comunal, e Harry começou a estudá-la.

Ele já havia estado aqui uma vez, é claro, mas agora percebeu como era diferente da torre da Grifinória. O luar era refratado pelo lago até as janelas, que lançavam um brilho verde sobre tudo. Os sofás pareciam apenas moderadamente mais acolhedores do que antes, e havia mesas e cadeiras circulares evidentemente organizadas para estudos. Algumas pinturas penduradas nas paredes, incluindo uma de uma cobra verde adormecida olhando para uma das áreas de estudo. Bem direto, Harry pensou.

\- Vamos, Potter, - Zabini disse. - Encontro do quinto ano. - Ele começou a caminhar em direção a um grupo de sofás, onde Crabbe e Goyle já estavam sentados, e outro garoto, Nott, estava puxando uma cadeira.

Parte de Harry queria recusar, mas ele seguiu relutante. - Isso é para que vocês possam explicar “o que significa ser um sonserino?” - Sua voz estava mais sarcástica do que ele pretendia; afinal de contas, Zabini tinha sido bastante agradável com ele até agora.

Zabini riu. - É parte do motivo, - ele disse. - Mas o nosso ano tem uma tradição de se juntar para um encontro por uma noite durante a semana. Já que você está no nosso ano, você faz parte do grupo. - Ele não disse isso como se Harry tivesse alguma escolha.

Parkinson e Malfoy também estavam se encaminhando até o grupo. Harry ficou na frente dos outros, sentindo-se estranho, antes de Zabini puxar uma cadeira para ele. - Sente-se, Potter.

Harry se sentou com eles e olhou para cada um de seus rostos, tentando vê-los como seus colegas de casa. Em vez de Hermione, Lavender, Parvati e as outras meninas da Grifinória, agora estavam Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass e Pansy Parkinson. Os rapazes da Sonserina eram compostos por Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, e, claro, Draco Malfoy.

Draco _fodendo_ Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, naturalmente, era filho de Lucius Malfoy. Nott, Crabbe e Goyle também eram todos filhos de Comensais da Morte.

Esses Comensais da Morte também estiveram no cemitério com Voldemort na primavera anterior, rindo enquanto Voldemort tentava matar Harry.

Não pela primeira vez naquela noite, Harry se perguntou como diabos ele acabou na mesma casa que os filhos dos Comensais da Morte. Ele sabia que era uma possibilidade, é claro, mas a realidade parecia muito mais estranha do que ele havia imaginado.

Agora ele realmente se sentou com Malfoy e o resto, prestes a participar do que aparentemente era uma reunião semanal conspiracional da Sonserina.

Harry se mexeu desconfortavelmente em sua cadeira, enquanto Zabini, por outro lado, relaxava na cadeira ao lado dele, parecendo quase elegante enquanto cruzava o pé sobre o joelho.

Depois que todos os alunos do quinto ano se sentaram, Harry percebeu que todos eles pareciam tão desconfortáveis quanto ele.

\- Bem, - disse Parkinson finalmente, quebrando o silêncio. - Eu, pelo menos, mal posso esperar para ver Potter em um uniforme da Sonserina.

Harry olhou para ela desacreditado, e ela sorriu de volta para ele.

\- O vermelho da Grifinória contrastava com a sua cor, - ela disse. - O verde da Sonserina vai realçar os seus olhos.

Greengrass deu uma risadinha. - E essa, Potter, é a Pansy, - ela disse. - De alguma forma, ela sempre dá um jeito de jogar moda na situação.

\- Mas algo _realmente_ deve ser feito a respeito desses óculos, - continuou Parkinson. - Consertar magicamente sua visão seria muito preferível, mas você no mínimo precisa de algo mais... distinto.

\- Isso é possível? - Harry perguntou. - Consertar minha visão? - Ele nunca tinha considerado que magia pudesse fazer isso; afinal, por que qualquer bruxo usaria óculos se pudesse apenas consertar os olhos magicamente?

\- É possível, sim, - disse Malfoy. - Custa apenas várias centenas de galeões, portanto, muitos não podem pagar. - E lá estava o Malfoy esnobe que Harry conhecia. Foi quase um conforto.

\- Eu vou procurar sobre isso, eu acho, - Harry disse, incerto. - Eu acho que poderia ser útil no quad- - Ele parou de falar. _Quadribol_ era a palavra que quase saiu de sua boca, mas a ideia dele jogando quadribol pela Sonserina ainda nem tinha ocorrido até o momento.

Mas, certamente, Malfoy parecia saber exatamente o que ele estava prestes a dizer. - O que você vai _fazer_ sobre o quadribol?

Harry suspirou. - Considerando tudo o que aconteceu, tipo, há uma hora, - ele disse secamente, - eu não pensei muito sobre isso.

\- Você vai jogar como o apanhador da Sonserina, é claro.

Harry congelou. - O que?

Malfoy zombou. - Você tem um problema de audição junto com o problema de visão? Você vai jogar de apanhador.

\- Mas… você é o apanhador da Sonserina.

\- Você é melhor do que eu, - Malfoy disse.

Harry quase se engasgou. - Você acabou de… me _elogiar_? - _Puta merda._

Malfoy deu de ombros. - São simplesmente os fatos. Além disso, eu sou um artilheiro bem melhor, - ele disse, e então sorriu. - Com você de apanhador e eu de artilheiro, a Sonserina provavelmente ficará invicta e quase certamente ganharemos a Taça de Quadribol.

Harry sentiu que havia entrado em uma dimensão alternativa, mas considerou as palavras de Malfoy. - Bem... quer dizer... eu gosto de ganhar.

A maioria dos sonserinos ao redor dele soltou uma risada, Zabini o mais barulhento de todos eles. - Essa é a coisa mais sonserina que você disse até agora, - disse Zabini.

\- Hm… Obrigado? Eu acho, - Harry disse. - Mas sobre o quadribol, eu posso pensar sobre isso?

\- Não demore muito, - Malfoy disse. - Os testes são semana que vem.

\- Certo.

Outra onda de silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre o grupo. _Pelo menos nenhum deles parece saber o que dizer_ , Harry pensou.

\- Então… - Harry finalmente disse. - Que regras eram aquelas que você estavam falando sobre? Ou era só uma brincadeira?

\- Não era brincadeira, - disse Zabini.

\- É por isso que queríamos nos reunir esta noite, - disse Parkinson. - Normalmente esperamos até às sextas-feiras, mas com você entrando em nossa casa...

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele começou a se sentir como se tivesse sido puxado para uma intervenção.

\- Você é um de nós agora, Potter, - disse Malfoy. - É muito bizarro, mas você é um sonserino.

\- Eu não preciso que me lembre, - disse Harry.

\- Vejo que não, - disse Malfoy com altivez.

\- Draco, pare, - Parkinson disse, batendo levemente no braço de Malfoy.

\- Por que você simplesmente não me diz logo qual é esse “código” da Sonserina? - Harry perguntou.

\- Não chame isso de algo tão plebe como um “código”, - disse Draco, seus lábios se curvando.

\- É mais como um pacto que defendemos por meio das nossas ações, - acrescentou Greengrass.

Zabini descruzou as pernas e se inclinou para frente. - É meio complicado, - disse ele. - Mas tudo se resume a isso: os sonserinos protegem uns aos outros.

_Na Sonserina, você vai fazer seus verdadeiros amigos..._

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. - É… assim como os grifinórios.

\- Não como a gente, - Malfoy falou um tanto ríspido. - Nós vimos como a Grifinória virou as costas para você no passado. Você nunca vai receber isso de nós.

\- Pelo menos não em público, né? - Harry disse, se lembrando do comentário de Malfoy no jantar.

\- Sim. - Malfoy lançou a Harry um sorriso malicioso.

\- É mais do que isso, na verdade, - Parkinson disse. - Significa que cuidamos uns dos outros nos corredores. Nós ajudamos uns aos outros quando alguém precisa, porque o sucesso de um sonserino ajuda _todos_ os sonserinos.

\- E damos conselhos de moda uns aos outros? - Harry disse sarcasticamente e ficou surpreso quando Parkinson riu.

\- Exato. Não queremos que nossa casa pareça pobre.

\- Nós não deduramos um ao outro, - Nott disse baixinho, e Harry olhou para ele surpreso. Foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu do rapaz desde que Harry foi selecionado para a casa deles.

Os outros sonserinos estavam concordando com a cabeça. - Não importa o que você veja, não importa o que você ouça, você nunca vai dedurar para um professor, - disse Malfoy.

Harry podia ler nas entrelinhas e imediatamente percebeu do que eles estavam falando. _É por isso que você não foi completamente contra ser selecionado aqui_ , Harry se lembrou. _Eles estão falando sobre as artes das trevas._

No entanto, Harry percebeu que também poderia ser sobre outra coisa, como expressar lealdade a um certo Lorde das Trevas.

Harry mordeu o interior da bochecha, perguntando-se se eles diriam abertamente o que queriam dizer, para que ele pudesse rebater que também estava mergulhado até pescoço em pesquisas de magia ilegal.

Harry refletiu sobre a ideia de apenas tocar no assunto sozinho, mas ele também não estava prestes a começar a confiar nas pessoas daquela casa em sua primeira noite, especialmente quando ele sabia que alguns deles tinham pais que seguiram Voldemort, e alguns expressaram ideais que estavam de acordo com os dele, também.

Não, ele precisava esperar por provas. Ele precisava ter algo sobre eles como garantia antes de entregar seu próprio segredo.

_Isso também soa muito sonserino da minha parte_ , Harry pensou.

Em vez disso, Harry deu de ombros. - Sempre que contei algo para um professor no passado, eles nunca acreditaram em mim. Desisti disso há muito tempo.

Os sonserinos não pareciam exatamente satisfeitos com a resposta, mas ninguém comentou, então Harry tentou novamente, se perguntando se poderia persuadi-los a ficarem mais confortáveis com ele.

\- Só por curiosidade, essa parte do “pacto” é válida para os dois lados? - Harry perguntou. - Se vocês me pegassem fazendo algo contra as regras, o que fariam?

\- Nós diríamos para você não ser pego, - disse Zabini.

\- Planejando mais excursões noturnas, Potter? - Malfoy disse, um pouco de maldade em seu tom.

Harry semicerrou os olhos. Não era o ponto que ele pretendia chegar, mas ele supôs que ainda era uma questão válida. - Quando me convir, - respondeu.

Zabini riu. - Vejam, pessoal, _há_ Sonserina nele.

\- Potter, - Nott disse de repente. - Eu realmente quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas acho que isso vai te deixar com raiva.

\- Theo, - Goyle disse, um tom de advertência em sua voz.

\- Ah, _qual é_ , Greg, - Nott disse.

\- Não, - disse Malfoy, com seus olhos escurecendo. - Não me entenda mal, Theo, eu também quero saber. Mas não acho que agora seja a hora de perguntar isso.

\- Perguntar o quê? - Harry perguntou, curioso.

\- Agora não. Quero saber de outra coisa, - disse Parkinson. - Você pode nos contar sobre seus... como você os chamou… - Ela parou por um momento. - Seus “parentes trouxas idiotas”? 

A expressão de Malfoy imediatamente se iluminou. - Sim! Sem ofensa, Potter, mas sempre achei que você fosse um... amante dos trouxas.

\- Deve ser horrível ter que viver com trouxas, - acrescentou Zabini.

Harry estava irritado e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Eles estavam alastrando a besteira anti-trouxa de sempre, mas de um jeito que fazia parecer que estavam tentando ser simpáticos com Harry.

Harry sabia que navegar no oceano esquisito de superioridade bruxa e ideologias de pureza de sangue na Sonserina seria difícil, e eles estavam tornando isso ainda mais difícil.

\- Eu não sou... anti-trouxa, - Harry disse lentamente, seus olhos se estreitando. Apesar de querer pelo menos _tentar_ se dar bem com os membros de sua casa, ele não queria que esse boato se espalhasse. - Meus parentes são apenas… - Ele suspirou. - A maioria dos trouxas não são como eles. - Apesar de não gostar dos Dursley, Harry descobriu que realmente se arrependia de ter feito aquele comentário irrelevante no jantar.

\- Como eles são? - Davis perguntou.

\- Eles são… - Harry suspirou. - Eu odeio dizer isso, mas eles provavelmente confirmariam todos os sentimentos anti-trouxa que vocês têm.

\- Ei! - Greengrass vociferou, quebrando seu silêncio. - Não presuma que somos _todos_ anti-trouxas. Eu assisto as aulas de Estudo dos Trouxas porque os acho impressionantes. Eu respeito o que eles fizeram, especialmente pelo século passado. Você sabia que eles realmente _estiveram na lua_?

Parkinson riu. - Por favor, não comece na ciência trouxa, Daphne, - disse ela. - Da última vez, você ficou falando disso por dias.

\- Mas eles pousaram na _lua_! - Greengrass disse novamente, jogando as mãos para cima. - Bruxos nunca fizeram _nada_ parecido!

\- Por que precisaríamos ir à lua? - Zabini perguntou secamente.

Harry, enquanto isso, encarava Greengrass. Parecia que navegar nas crenças da Sonserina seria ainda mais difícil do que ele imaginava, mas pelo menos ele não era a única pessoa que não acreditava na superioridade bruxa na casa. - Meus parentes são muito, muito mais burros do que os astronautas, - disse ele finalmente.

\- Eles são parentes de sua mãe, não são? - Davis perguntou.

Harry assentiu. - A irmã de minha mãe, o marido e o filho dela, meu primo. - Harry rolou a cabeça para trás para olhar para o teto da sala comunal. - Há... muito pouca semelhança. - Ele realmente não queria falar sobre isso, especialmente com os sonserinos.

\- Mas se eles são tão horríveis, - disse Greengrass, - por que você tem que ficar com eles?

Harry tossiu. - Eu não tenho escolha.

_\- Você_? - Malfoy disse incrédulo. - Claro que deve ter uma escolha!

Harry desviou o olhar para Malfoy. - Tem muita coisa em jogo, - disse ele. - Podemos falar sobre outra coisa? - Ele voltou seu olhar para Nott. - O que você queria me perguntar antes?

\- Vamos conversar sobre outra coisa, mas não sobre isso, - disse Malfoy.

Outro silêncio constrangedor caiu.

\- Eu posso só… dar uma olhada no dormitório? - Harry disse. - Esse tem sido um dia bem estranho para mim.

Se Harry não soubesse melhor, ele poderia jurar que a expressão de Parkinson parecia quase preocupada. - Claro que sim.

\- Nosso dormitório fica no corredor esquerdo, terceira porta à direita, - disse Blaise.

Harry levantou e então se virou para os sonserinos. - Eu… - Ele suspirou. - Isso vai soar bem estranho, mas eu aprecio o fato de que vocês… que nós todos…

\- Eu sei da nossa história, Potter, - Malfoy disse. - Provavelmente melhor do que qualquer um aqui. Nós estamos levando a ordem do Snape a sério. Nós eventualmente vamos descobrir porque você está na Sonserina. Até lá, você vai continuar sendo tratado como um de nós.

Parkinson se endireitou abruptamente. - Correto. Além disso, oficialmente, como seus monitores, você pode nos consultar com quaisquer problemas que virão.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha para isso. - Que virão? - ele repetiu.

\- Você vai ver.


	3. O Óculos

O dormitório da Sonserina tinha um layout diferente da torre da Grifinória. Era maior, para começar, e retangular em vez de circular. Quatro conjuntos de camas, mesinhas de cabeceira, mesas e guarda-roupas repousavam de um lado do quarto, com mais dois conjuntos do outro lado. O espaço extra no canto do outro lado da sala era preenchido com uma lareira e um sofá, como uma versão em miniatura da sala comunal. As camas eram idênticas às da Grifinória, embora com dosséis e cortinas em verde escuro ao invés do familiar vermelho.

Harry estava grato por encontrar seu malão ao pé da cama mais próxima da porta. Pelo menos ele não se sentiria preso. Mesmo assim, ele imediatamente foi até o malão e o destrancou com um toque de sua varinha. Ele primeiro puxou a faca que havia enfiado em um compartimento sob a tampa e então cavou no fundo de seus pertences embalados às pressas.

Uma onda de alívio o atingiu ao sentir a lombada de uma dúzia de livros que trouxera da Biblioteca Black. Ninguém os havia encontrado e apreendido. Tinha sido um risco trazê-los com ele, mas ele não achava que seria capaz de encontrar qualquer material semelhante em Hogwarts.

Ele tateou às cegas em busca do menor livro da pilha e puxou-o para fora, virando a maior parte do que havia sido empacotado em cima dos livros. Harry não ligou para a bagunça que tinha feito e fechou seu malão enquanto abria o livro em uma página que havia marcado.

_Só por precaução_ , Harry pensou. _Parece que eu realmente precisava disso._

Ele colocou o livro, intitulado _Todos Os Escudos Que Você Vai Precisar_ , no topo de seu malão e estudou a página. Ele tinha quase certeza de que já havia memorizado tudo, mas queria ter certeza. Afinal, ele havia tentado maldições e feitiços básicos, mas ainda não havia tentado um escudo de sangue.

O feitiço inteiro parecia ser muito simples. Era um escudo básico que só iria permitir que ele e qualquer parente próximo acessassem o que quer que ele tivesse guardado. Qualquer pessoa que não fosse de seu sangue que tentasse acessar o objeto protegido seria congelada no lugar até que ele os deixasse sair.

Harry supôs que, como não tinha nenhum parente vivo além dos Dursleys, ele tinha pouco com o que se preocupar.

Harry leu a página mais duas vezes antes de se levantar e caminhar para o lado de sua cama. Ele se preparou e, segurando a faca na mão direita, fez um corte no dedo indicador esquerdo. Ele apertou um pouco o dedo para permitir que o sangue escorresse e começou a traçar um símbolo em sua mão direita. - _Footot sanguinis._ \- Ele então se ajoelhou ao lado de sua cama e levantou a colcha, descobrindo a madeira escura da estrutura por baixo.

\- _Lacquera!_ \- ele disse enquanto batia com a palma da mão ensanguentada na moldura.

Ele de fato viu o feitiço subir no lugar, com uma luz azul-púrpura escura se originando em sua palma e se espalhando por toda a cama antes de desaparecer.

Harry teve que admitir que se sentiu bastante impressionado consigo mesmo. Ele podia dizer que fez o feitiço corretamente e que a proteção estava no lugar; se ele colocasse sua mão perto de sua cama, ele poderia sentir mesmo a magia vibrando através dela. Ele repetiu o processo em seu malão, embora este já estivesse bloqueado magicamente. Se alguém tentasse acessar seu baú, ele queria saber quem era.

Harry sorriu satisfeito e voltou a olhar para o livro. Ele não tinha estudado todo o texto ainda; na verdade, a única razão de ter vindo com ele era porque ele havia encontrado aquele escudo de sangue, e ele sabia que precisaria dele se fosse sorteado na Sonserina. Após um momento de consideração, Harry enfiou o livro debaixo do travesseiro antes de abrir o malão para organizar suas roupas.

Suas vestes escolares ainda estavam sem adornos; nenhum brasão ou cores da Sonserina haviam aparecido ainda. Harry se lembrou de que no primeiro ano suas vestes permaneceram totalmente pretas até a manhã seguinte do sorteio, então ele supôs que provavelmente teriam detalhes em verde e prata pela manhã.

Desfazer a mala não demorou muito; ele não tinha muitos pertences. Mas quando ele encontrou o álbum de fotos que Hagrid havia lhe dado no primeiro ano, ele fez uma pausa. Ele folheou algumas páginas até que encontrou uma foto apenas de sua mãe e seu pai encostados em uma cerca. Eles sorriram para ele.

\- Sinto muito, - Harry sussurrou. - Eu sei que aqui não é onde vocês queriam que eu estivesse. - Ele traçou o rosto de sua mãe com o polegar e ela riu, como se fizesse cócegas.

Em uma decisão de meio segundo, Harry removeu cuidadosamente a foto do álbum e o colocou de volta em seu malão.

Ele olhou para a foto novamente. - Vou tentar deixar vocês orgulhosos, de qualquer forma, - disse ele, em seguida, colocou a foto em sua mesa de cabeceira, encostando-a na parede. Ele queria vê-los cuidando dele, mas também sentia que queria lembrar a todos os seus colegas de quarto exatamente quem foram seus pais.

Ele vestiu o pijama e foi se deitar. Pode ter sido sua imaginação, mas ele podia jurar que sua nova cama era muito mais confortável do que a cama que ele tinha na Grifinória.

Harry recostou-se no travesseiro e repassou seu dia. De modo geral, foi mil vezes melhor do que ele esperava. Ele não previu que os sonserinos iriam realmente tentar ser bonzinhos com ele; ele esperava sinceramente ter que se esquivar de ataques e insultos de todos os lados.

Ele se perguntou o que Ron e Hermione estavam fazendo na torre da Grifinória, e que novas travessuras Fred e George estavam aprontando na casa.

O pensamento machucou, então ele procurou por debaixo do travesseiro o _Todos Os Escudos Que Você Vai Precisar_ como uma distração. Ele fechou as cortinas e leu à luz da varinha até adormecer.

* * *

Harry ajustou sua nova gravata, puxando-a até o colarinho, e então olhou para seu reflexo no espelho na porta interna de seu guarda-roupa.

Como ele esperava, seus uniformes foram decorados com as cores da Sonserina durante a noite - provavelmente por elfos domésticos - mas o efeito de realmente se ver neles não era algo que ele esperava.

Ele realmente parecia um maldito sonserino.

Sua gravata era verde e prata, e suas vestes tinham detalhes verdes. Seu peito exibia o brasão da Sonserina, e a cobra na crista parecia o aprovar.

\- Você fica bastante impressionante nessas cores, se assim posso dizer, - disse o espelho.

Harry ignorou o comentário e apenas continuou a olhar.

Zabini entrou na sala e soltou uma risada. - Você já está pronto ou temos outro Draco em nossas mãos?

\- O que?! - Harry gritou.

Zabini sorriu. - Se olhar no espelho é um dos passatempos favoritos do Draco.

Harry fechou seu guarda-roupa. - Não, é só… - Ele olhou para si mesmo e desajeitadamente ergueu o braço para inspecionar os detalhes verdes em suas mangas. - Isso é bizarro.

\- Você está ótimo, - disse Zabini. - Vamos tomar o café da manhã?

Harry acenou com a cabeça e seguiu Zabini até a sala comunal, onde encontraram Nott esperando em uma das cadeiras com os olhos entreabertos.

\- Hm, bom dia, - disse Harry.

Nott grunhiu em resposta.

Blaise riu. - Não se preocupe em falar com Theo por pelo menos mais vinte minutos, - ele brincou. - Ele não é uma pessoa matinal. Vamos lá.

Eles andaram pelos corredores em fila. Harry tentou pegar o fim da linha, mas Nott não-uma-pessoa-matinal continuou arrastando os pés e Harry se viu seguindo Zabini com Nott atrás dele. Quando eles saíram do corredor da Sonserina, Harry viu um grupo de lufanos do quarto ano subindo pelo corredor adjacente.

Os lufanos pararam quando viram os sonserinos, e Harry não pôde evitar sentir que eles estavam olhando para ele.

\- _Vamos lá_ , Theo, - Zabini reclamou, ignorando os lufanos. _-_ Do jeito que estamos indo, Pansy e Draco vão chegar lá antes de nós _._

Eles começaram a subir as escadas para o salão principal, e mais e mais alunos começaram a aparecer. Harry agora tinha certeza de que eles estavam olhando para ele, afinal, não era como se eles estivessem sendo tímidos.

Eles finalmente chegaram ao corredor de mesas e por força do hábito, Harry imediatamente olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Ron e Hermione não estavam à vista, mas Neville ficou boquiaberto quando viu Harry imprensado entre Zabini e Nott.

Harry sorriu fracamente e deu a Neville um leve aceno. Neville pareceu pasmo, mas acenou de volta um tanto hesitante. Uma onda de apreciação percorreu Harry. Talvez Hermione não fosse sua única amizade que restou na Grifinória.

Ele não queria enfrentar a possibilidade de perder sua amizade com Ron. Ele não tinha sido um sonserino por um dia inteiro ainda; talvez ainda funcionasse.

Enquanto eles caminhavam entre as mesas, Harry podia ver mais e mais cabeças se virando em sua direção. Ele parou de olhar para as mesas quando eles passaram por elas, em vez disso focou os olhos em um ponto no pescoço de Zabini.

Quando chegaram à mesa da Sonserina, Harry ocupou o mesmo lugar que ocupara no banquete da noite anterior e começou a encher o prato. Enquanto Nott permanecia em silêncio, Zabini tentou conversar um pouco com Harry. - Estou curioso para ver os nossos horários do quinto ano. Todos os alunos dos anos superiores disseram que a discrepância nos cursos entre o quarto e o quinto ano é como dia e noite. 

Harry acenou com a cabeça, sentindo-se bastante burro. - Sim.

\- Quais eletivas você pegou?

\- Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Adivinhação, - Harry respondeu. - E você?

\- Aritmância e Runas Antigas.

\- Ouvi dizer que são difíceis.

Zabini riu. - O chapéu foi dividido entre Corvinal e Sonserina para mim, lembra? Gosto do desafio. Além disso, esses assuntos são úteis.

Harry sorriu fracamente.

\- Como é Adivinhação? Acho que nenhum sonserino do nosso ano pegou essa.

Harry revirou os olhos. - É uma piada, - disse ele. - Contanto que eu faça uma previsão sobre minha morte horrível e violenta, Trelawney me dá pelo menos um E. - Ele deu uma garfada em seus ovos. - Se você se atrever a prever algo feliz, ela irá reprová-lo.

Zabini ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Isso parece-

Um grito o interrompeu. - Eu _sabia_! - Parkinson e Malfoy estavam se aproximando da mesa, e Parkinson correu - realmente _correu_ \- para o lado onde Harry e Zabini estavam sentados.

\- Levante-se! Deixe-me olhar para você! - Parkinson exigiu. Ela começou a puxar o ombro de Harry.

\- Hm, eu já cansei de ser olhado hoje, - Harry disse em um protesto fraco.

\- Eu não me importo. Levante-se!

Parkinson puxou o cotovelo de Harry com tanta força que ele começou a se inclinar para trás sobre o banco, e ele teve que jogar as pernas para o lado e ficar de pé para evitar cair no chão. - Mas que merda, _caralho-_

\- Quanta eloquência, Potter, - disse Malfoy do outro lado da mesa. Harry o encarou.

Parkinson agarrou o ombro de Harry e o girou para que ficasse de frente para ela. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo com um olhar avaliativo. - Dê uma volta, por favor.

\- O que?

\- Apenas faça o que ela pediu, Potter, - disse Malfoy. - Ela não vai deixá-lo em paz até que você o faça.

\- Vire! - Parkinson ordenou, e ela colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Harry para girá-lo.

\- Por que estou fazendo isto? - Harry perguntou. Ele não tinha certeza se estava perguntando porque estava girando ou porque estava permitindo que Parkinson o maltratasse dessa forma… 

\- Harry Potter, - disse Parkinson depois que ela fez Harry completar uma volta completa. - Você quase parece um sonserino de verdade.

\- “Quase”? - Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele havia pensado parecer um maldito sonserino na frente do espelho.

\- Mas esses óculos… - Parkinson franziu a testa. - Eles precisam ir embora. - Sem aviso, ela estendeu a mão e arrancou os óculos de Harry de seu rosto.

\- Ei! - Harry retrucou. Ele estava tentando ser bonzinho com seus novos colegas de casa, mas Parkinson estava o levando rapidamente ao seu limite.

\- Você tem olhos lindos, - disse Parkinson, ignorando o protesto de Harry. - Você não deveria escondê-los atrás desses óculos horríveis.

\- Eu preciso desses óculos horríveis para enxergar, - Harry disse categoricamente para o borrão vagamente em forma de Parkinson na frente dele.

\- Mas o cabelo pode não ter jeito, - ele ouviu Malfoy dizer, e Harry revirou os olhos.

\- Acho que o cabelo funciona, na verdade, - disse Parkinson. - É um ninho de gira-gira descontrolado agora, mas apenas um toque de produto vai transformá-lo em um desgrenhado "recém-saído-da-cama''.

Harry ouviu Zabini começar a rir. - Esse é um estilo oficial, Pans?

\- Sim. - A voz de Parkinson deixou claro que ela não estava inclinada para discussão.

Os óculos de Harry foram abruptamente colocados de volta em seu rosto. Ele olhou para Parkinson, mas um movimento na entrada do corredor chamou sua atenção.

Ron e Hermione estavam lá. Eles aparentemente estavam assistindo ao espetáculo.

Quando Ron percebeu que Harry estava olhando para eles, ele agarrou Hermione pelo braço e começou a puxá-la para a mesa da Grifinória. Hermione não resistiu.

Harry suspirou e se sentou novamente.

Poucos minutos depois, o professor Snape apareceu com os horários da Sonserina. A princípio, Harry ficou aliviado ao ver que seu dia começaria com Herbologia, mas então viu que era imediatamente seguido por duas aulas de Poções.

Ele felizmente não teria que enfrentar Umbridge até o dia seguinte.

\- Herbologia seguida de Poções, - disse Malfoy. - Ainda bem pelo professor Snape. Ele claramente fez isso de propósito; Herbologia é complementar a Poções.

Harry suspirou novamente.

Sua primeira aula de Poções como um sonserino - que também passou a ser sua primeira aula com os grifinórios como um sonserino - com certeza seria agitada.

* * *

Herbologia _não_ foi agitada. Felizmente, foi com os corvinos, que pareciam mais interessados em aprender o material do que em passar o tempo olhando para Harry.

A professora Sprout começou a aula com uma palestra extraordinariamente severa - severa para ela, pelo menos - sobre como era o ano de N.O.M.s e que já era hora de se empenhar de verdade e levar a sério.

Não foi ruim, apesar disso. Ele fez dupla com Zabini, e a aula transcorreu sem contratempos.

Eles caminharam como um grupo para Poções. Apesar de tudo, Harry ficou curioso sobre como a aula seria. O professor Snape tinha sido terrível com Harry desde seu primeiro ano, atribuindo detenção e diminuindo pontos de Harry aqui e acolá, mas ele também sempre favoreceu os sonserinos. Agora que Harry era um sonserino, ele percebeu que não tinha ideia do que esperar de Snape.

_Eu nunca o vi tirar pontos da Sonserina_ , Harry percebeu, e de repente ele se viu até otimista.

Eles entraram na sala de Poções e Harry começou a se encaminhar até Ron e Hermione; eles ocupavam a mesma mesa há anos, e ele estava ansioso para tentar falar com Ron. Ele se sentou e abriu a boca para cumprimentá-los.

\- Potter, - Snape disse de repente atrás dele. Harry não conseguiu evitar, ele pulou na cadeira. - Até que você se adapte à sua recente _mudança de residência_ , você se sentará com os membros de sua própria casa.

Harry olhou para Snape e pensou em discutir; afinal, essa era uma das únicas chances de passar um tempo com os amigos.

Do outro lado da sala de aula, os sonserinos congelaram no lugar e, de repente, surpreendentemente, eles começaram a ajustar a disposição dos assentos para abrir espaço para ele. Eles não falaram enquanto se moviam, mas em algum tipo estranho de comunicação silenciosa, Crabbe e Goyle moveram duas mesas para trás enquanto Parkinson subiu para a mesa atrás de Malfoy. Zabini se juntou a Malfoy na esquerda, deixando o assento à direita de Malfoy aberto.

_Perfeito_ , Harry pensou infeliz. Pelo menos Zabini estava lá também - ele tinha sido o sonserino mais agradável até o momento.

Harry levantou-se com um suspiro silencioso e se sentou ao lado de Malfoy.

Snape, assim como a professora Sprout, começou a aula com uma palestra sobre seus N.O.M.s, terminando com uma ameaça de que qualquer um que não recebesse um ‘O’ em seus N.O.M.s em Poções não continuaria para os cursos de nível N.I.E.M. O discurso foi muito mais intimidante do que o de Sprout, e Harry honestamente esperava que ele se saísse bem; ele ainda achava que ser um auror era interessante, e ele precisava das aulas no nível N.I.E.M. em Poções para isso.

Quando Snape finalmente mudou para a aula prática, ele revelou que eles estariam preparando algo chamado “Poção da Paz”, uma poção que evidentemente aparecia com bastante frequência em exames N.O.M. Sem explicar, ele apontou para as instruções no quadro, abriu o armário de ingredientes com um aceno de sua varinha e informou a todos que tinham uma hora e meia para terminar a poção.

Harry olhou para as instruções e suspirou. Snape os preparou com a poção mais enjoada que Harry já tinha visto.

Ao lado dele, Malfoy estava escrevendo diligentemente em um pedaço de pergaminho. Ele continuou olhando para o quadro e depois de volta para sua escrita. Harry deu de ombros e foi pegar seus ingredientes.

A poção era realmente ridícula. Tinha que ser mexida um número exato de vezes, às vezes no sentido horário, às vezes no sentido anti-horário. A temperatura precisava ser ajustada. A cronometragem de cada etapa deveria ser perfeita e os ingredientes deveriam ser adicionados em uma ordem precisa.

Uma hora depois, a maior parte dos alunos já estava quase acabando, incluindo Harry. Ele pegou sua varinha e se preparou para ajustar a chama de sua poção.

De repente, uma mão agarrou seu pulso e puxou-o para longe do caldeirão. Harry ergueu os olhos, assustado. Malfoy soltou seu pulso e apontou para o quadro. Harry olhou para cima e teve que apertar os olhos para ver através da fumaça, e lutou para ler o que estava escrito. Malfoy deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado e demasiado dramático e enfiou o pergaminho entre eles, batendo com o dedo em uma linha que havia escrito em uma caligrafia elegante. Harry leu a linha que Malfoy estava apontando e percebeu que quase se esquecera de adicionar o xarope de heléboro.

Em outras palavras, Malfoy tinha acabado de salvar a poção de Harry.

Harry não queria falar em voz alta na sala silenciosa de Snape, mas acenou para Malfoy em agradecimento. Ele adicionou o heléboro, e então começou a usar as instruções escritas de Malfoy para o restante da poção.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, Snape começou a inspecionar o trabalho de todos. A poção de Ron estava borbulhando e emitindo um odor fétido, e o pobre Neville parecia estar prestes a vomitar no que quer que estivesse em seu caldeirão. A de Hermione, é claro, parecia perfeita, e Harry ficou surpreso ao perceber que sua própria poção parecia idêntica.

Snape parou na mesa que ele dividia com Malfoy, e Harry, por instinto, ficou tenso.

\- Sr. Potter, - disse Snape.

Harry engoliu em seco nervosamente e olhou para Snape.

\- Eu acredito que esta pode ser a primeira vez que você alcançou um resultado tão _adequado_ na minha aula, - Snape continuou. - Você parece ter tido sucesso com a Poção da Paz.

Então um sorriso desconfiado começou a se delinear no rosto de Snape, e uma sensação de aperto no estômago começou a se desenvolver em seu estômago. O que quer que Snape estava prestes a dizer, ele sabia por anos de experiência que não seria agradável.

\- Dez pontos serão atribuídos à... _Sonserina_ , - ele disse, aparentemente com muita satisfação, - por seguir o conselho de um colega.

O queixo de Harry caiu. Em todos os seus anos em Hogwarts, Snape nunca concedeu pontos a Harry. - _O que?_ \- ele exclamou.

Malfoy prontamente pisou em seu pé.

\- Sr. Malfoy, cinco pontos por ajudar um colega em necessidade, - Snape continuou, e então ele começou a prosseguir para a próxima mesa. - Ah, e Sr. Potter… - ele disse, fazendo uma pausa. - Detenção por quase inventar algo potencialmente fatal em minha sala de aula. Me veja depois da aula. 

Harry teria vociferado e surtado sobre o quão injusto era ele ter recebido detenção quando as poções de outras pessoas pareciam ainda mais mortais e ele realmente conseguiu fazer tudo certo, mas ele ainda estava muito chocado por ter recebido pontos de Snape.

Ele tinha acabado de ganhar pontos para a porra da Sonserina.

Harry esperava que o favoritismo sonserino de Snape brilhasse e finalmente tivesse uma aula de Poções onde ele não perderia pontos, mas Snape tinha realmente dado pontos a ele.

\- Você parece um peixe, Potter. Feche a boca, - Malfoy murmurou.

\- _Traidor_. - O comentário veio do outro lado da sala com uma tentativa ridícula de esconder a palavra com uma tosse. Harry imediatamente saiu de seu estupor e olhou para o lado da Grifinória, mas percebeu que não conseguia nem dizer o gênero da voz que havia dito a palavra.

Ele notou, entretanto, que Ron parecia furioso.

\- Você sabe quem disse isso? - Malfoy sussurrou enquanto engarrafava sua amostra da poção. Harry balançou a cabeça. - Bem, devemos fazer um esforço para descobrir quem foi.

Harry encolheu os ombros. - Não é importante. Eles vão superar, - disse ele, pegando seu frasco

Malfoy estreitou os olhos. - Nós _vamos_ descobrir, - disse ele, aparentemente ignorando o comentário de Harry.

Harry terminou de encher seu frasco e o tapou. Snape prontamente atribuiu a eles um ensaio sobre as propriedades da pedra da lua em pó, e quando todos começaram a limpar suas mesas, Harry rapidamente cruzou a sala.

\- Ei, - ele disse para Ron e Hermione. Hermione sorriu, mas Ron nem mesmo olhou para ele. - Podemos conversar hoje? Talvez depois do jantar?

Hermione acenou com a cabeça. - Vamos nos encontrar na biblioteca, - disse ela.

\- Podemos só... ir para o pátio? - Harry perguntou. - Entre toda a fumaça aqui e então ter que estar na sala abafada de Trelawney depois do almoço, tenho a sensação de que vou precisar de um pouco de ar fresco.

\- Claro, Harry.

Ron, sem dar uma segunda olhada, terminou de juntar suas coisas e saiu. Harry suspirou.

\- Acho que vou vê-lo em Adivinhação, - Harry meditou, sentindo-se um pouco abatido. - Então talvez ele fale comigo.

Hermione deu a ele um pequeno sorriso, e então um abraço rápido. - Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry, - disse ela. - Você conhece Ron. Deixe-o fumegar e ele vai voltar.

\- Certo, - disse Harry categoricamente.

\- Você está bem, Harry?

\- Estou.

\- Potter, na frente, - disse Snape. - Adeus, Granger.

Hermione lançou a Harry um olhar simpático e saiu. Harry suspirou e foi para a frente da sala de aula para enfrentar Snape.

\- Você vai cumprir a detenção comigo na quarta-feira à noite, - Snape disse sem olhar para Harry, escolhendo inspecionar alguns dos frascos que foram entregues. - E você vai seguir o exemplo do Sr. Malfoy e copiar todas as instruções antes de começar a preparar uma poção.

Harry concordou.

\- Não consigo ouvir você, Potter.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Ótimo. Agora saia.

Harry supôs que apesar de ganhar pontos de Snape, o relacionamento deles não mudaria tanto.

* * *

Depois do almoço, Harry foi para Adivinhação. Pela primeira vez naquele dia, ele não tinha outro sonserino com quem andar, já que nenhum deles tinha a matéria.

Ele chegou e percebeu que seu lugar habitual em sua mesa com Ron fora ocupado por Dean Thomas. Harry suspirou desapontado, mas então ficou satisfeito ao descobrir que o único lugar vago resultaria em uma parceria com Neville.

\- Ei, - Harry disse baixinho enquanto se sentava.

Neville ofereceu a Harry um sorriso nervoso. - Olá Harry.

Harry percebeu que não tinha mais ideia do que dizer.

Felizmente, Neville tinha. - Você está bem? - ele perguntou. - Na Sonserina, quero dizer?

Harry concordou. - Sim, - disse ele com sinceridade. - Melhor do que eu esperava, pelo menos até agora.

\- Os sonserinos não são... quero dizer... eles são… - Neville gaguejou.

Harry sorriu, sabendo o que Neville estava tentando dizer. - Eles têm sido… surpreendentemente amigáveis. - Ele revirou os olhos. - Honestamente, eles estão sendo mais legais comigo do que... certas pessoas. Você percebeu que é uma das duas únicas pessoas da Grifinória que realmente se deu ao trabalho de falar comigo desde ontem?”

Neville franziu a testa. - Eu sinto muito. Isso é horrível.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

Trelawney, como os outros, começou com uma palestra sobre N.O.M.s, mas ao contrário dos outros, ela explicou rapidamente que um teste escrito não era uma maneira apropriada de determinar o “olho interior”. Ela imediatamente começou a lição do dia, que era a interpretação de sonhos. Ela instruiu que eles deveriam ler o capítulo apresentado e, em seguida, tentar interpretar um sonho recente de seu parceiro.

Harry suspirou, provavelmente um pouco dramático, depois de terminar a leitura. Ele definitivamente não queria discutir seus sonhos ultimamente; tudo com que ele sonhava era com o cemitério, Voldemort e Cedrico, e isso era o passado, não o futuro.

Neville, entretanto, aparentemente não teve essa hesitação. - Eu tive um sonho absolutamente horrível na noite antes de partir para Hogwarts, - ele disse. - Eu estava vagando por toda a minha casa procurando minha avó, mas não consegui encontrá-la. Senti que continuava a vê-la com o canto do olho, mas quando me virei para olhar ela não estava lá. E então eu fui para a sala de estar e havia uma tesoura gigantesca, pelo menos quatro metros de altura, quase tocando o teto, e a tesoura estava usando o chapéu da minha avó.

Harry olhou para Neville. Ele não tinha ideia de como começar a interpretar isso, mas começou a folhear as páginas do livro para parecer ocupado.

\- Talvez a tesoura signifique que você vai ser... cortado de alguma coisa? - Harry ofereceu, olhando para uma das páginas. - Eu espero que não seja sua avó…

\- Ela gosta de você, Harry.

Harry fez uma pausa e ergueu os olhos. - Eu nunca a conheci. Como ela pode gostar de mim?

Neville balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para frente, abaixando a voz. - Quero dizer, ela acredita em você sobre... Você-Sabe-Quem. Ela cancelou a assinatura dela do Profeta por causa do que eles estavam dizendo sobre você e Dumbledore. Ela chamou de “lixo”.

Harry sentiu uma onda de gratidão crescendo em seu peito. - Diga a ela... diga obrigado por mim, está bem?

Neville acenou com a cabeça.

Harry percebeu que ainda precisava dar a Neville um sonho para interpretar. Ele improvisou, inventando um monte de bobagens.

_Assim como eu e Ron costumávamos fazer nesta aula_ , Harry pensou tristemente.

Ele disse a Neville que sonhou ser perseguido por um tamanduá de pelúcia que poderia eletrocutar pessoas com seu focinho. Neville estava completamente perdido em sua interpretação do sonho falso de Harry, provavelmente porque Neville foi criado por bruxos e mal conseguia pronunciar “eletricidade”, mas também porque Harry o inventou completamente.

A essa altura, a aula estava terminando e Trelawney designou todos para começar a manter um diário de sonhos antes que os alunos começassem a ir embora.

Harry não queria perder sua chance. Ele imediatamente se levantou e se aproximou da mesa de Ron e Dean. - Posso falar com você? - ele perguntou a Ron baixinho.

Dean olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados, então olhou para Ron e partiu rapidamente.

Ron e Harry se encararam por alguns longos momentos.

\- O que você quer falar? - Ron finalmente disse, quebrando o silêncio.

\- Você mal olhou para mim desde ontem, - disse Harry. - Eu só... eu preciso saber… - Ele parou, suspirou e tentou novamente. - Você sabe que ainda sou a mesma pessoa, certo?

Ron não respondeu imediatamente, então proferiu um baixo, - Sim.

\- Bom então-

\- Mas agora não tenho certeza se realmente te conheci, - Ron interrompeu com um tom mordaz.

\- Ron-

\- Harry, só... me dê um tempo, ok? - Ron disse, jogando as mãos para cima. - Eu preciso pensar sobre algumas coisas.

Harry sentiu uma dor abrir em seu peito, mas ao mesmo tempo, Ron não o ignorou imediatamente. - Tudo bem, - ele concordou baixinho.

\- Eu acho... Vejo você por aí, - Ron disse, claramente desconfortável. Ele juntou suas coisas e se levantou.

\- Ron, espere.

\- Harry, eu acabei de dizer-

\- Não é... não é você quem tem sido discreto me chamando de “traidor”, é? - Disse Harry. - Eu não... eu não fiz isso de propósito, você sabe.

Ron suspirou. - Não sou eu, - disse ele. - Eu tenho que ir.

E então ele se foi, deixando Harry sozinho com Trelawney.

\- Vejo um futuro muito sombrio à sua frente, Sr. Potter, - disse Trelawney. - Você tem muitas escolhas problemáticas a fazer. Você precisa ser cauteloso.

Harry revirou os olhos e nem se incomodou em responder antes de sair. Parecia que seu relacionamento com Trelawney também permaneceria inalterado.

* * *

Transfiguração também foi relativamente tranquila. Harry ficou aliviado porque o trabalho era difícil e ele estava grato pela falta de distrações. Na verdade, a única pessoa em sua classe que conseguiu lançar o feitiço de banimento foi Zabini. Como resultado, ele foi o único que não recebeu dever de casa, que era continuar a trabalhar em feitiços de banimento.

McGonagall pediu que ele ficasse antes de sair para jantar.

\- Você está bem, Potter? - ela perguntou. - O professor Snape me garantiu sua segurança na Sonserina, mas eu-

\- Estou bem, - disse Harry. Ele estava realmente cansado de todos perguntarem isso. - Os sonserinos têm me tratado bem. Tudo está bem.

\- Só quero reiterar que ainda o considero um dos meus grifinórios. Se você precisar falar-

\- Eu irei até você, - disse Harry. - Obrigado. De verdade. Eu estou só... ainda... 

\- Deve ser um grande ajuste, - disse McGonagall.

\- Dizendo o mínimo, - Harry respondeu. - Mas até aí tudo bem.

McGonagall assentiu com a cabeça, mas ainda parecia em dúvida. - Aproveite o resto do seu dia, Potter, - ela disse, dispensando-o.

Harry saiu da sala de Transfiguração, então imediatamente parou de andar. Zabini, Greengrass e Davis estavam todos encostados na parede do outro lado do corredor.

\- Que bom, - disse Zabini. - McGonagall não estava tentando sequestrar você de volta para a Grifinória, estava?

Harry soltou uma risada. - Não, - ele disse. - Ela só queria checar se eu estava bem. Eu acho que ela ainda se sente como a minha diretora da casa.

\- Bem, ela não pode te pegar de volta, - disse Greengrass.

Harry não tinha certeza do que dizer sobre isso, então ele apenas ofereceu a ela um sorriso fraco.

\- Vamos jantar? - Davis perguntou. - Estou faminta.

O jantar foi abençoadamente tranquilo. Os sonserinos conversaram um pouco sobre as aulas do dia, e então começaram a se perguntar como seria sua primeira aula com Umbridge no dia seguinte.

\- Ouvi de Lisa Turpin, da Corvinal, que as aulas são horríveis, - disse Davis. - Mas ela não disse o motivo.

\- Tenho certeza de que os grifinórios acabaram de sair dessa aula, - disse Harry. - Vou me encontrar com Hermione depois do jantar. Eu vou perguntar a ela.

* * *

\- Na verdade, não vamos usar _nenhuma_ magia em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! - Hermione falou. - Ela se recusa a ensinar qualquer parte do trabalho prático; ela disse que aprender a teoria deve ser o suficiente para nos ajudar a passar nos nossos N.O.M.s! É absolutamente ridículo, Harry!

\- Então Voldemort está de volta e o Ministério não quer que aprendamos a nos defender? - Harry perguntou em descrença.

\- Como Dumbledore permitiu que isso acontecesse? - Hermione continuou. - Ela é uma péssima professora e nunca vamos passar no nossos N.O.M.s, e eu não vou conseguir um bom emprego depois de deixar Hogwarts, e-

\- Eu ficaria mais preocupado em sobreviver ao Voldemort primeiro, - disse Harry secamente, mas acolheu as preocupações acadêmicas usuais de Hermione. Parecia familiar.

\- É claramente propaganda! - Hermione disse. - Você não vê, Harry? O Ministério está negando que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou, e agora eles enviaram essa tal “professora” que vai continuar a espalhar a mentira para os alunos! É simplesmente horrível!

\- Eu não entendo, - disse Harry. - Eles acreditavam que Voldemort estava de volta no final do ano passado, então o que mudou?

\- Eu não acho que eles tenham feito isso, - Hermione respondeu. - Acreditaram, eu digo.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque... oh, Harry. - Ela suspirou. - Eu não acho que você sabe, mas parecia tão estranho da perspectiva de qualquer pessoa que não fosse você. Você tinha acabado de aparecer com o corpo de Cedrico, dizendo que Você-Sabe-Quem estava de volta, mas não havia nenhuma prova.

\- Mas-

\- Mas a negação total é simplesmente irresponsável da parte deles, - continuou Hermione. - Mas eles estão dizendo que estamos todos perfeitamente seguros-

\- Eles estão mentindo! - Harry retrucou. - Fudge sabe muito bem, eu sei que ele sabe. Ele simplesmente não quer ser o ministro a dar notícia. - Ele exasperou-se.

\- Harry, eu sinto muito,- Hermione disse depois de um momento.

Ele suspirou, encostando a cabeça para trás contra um pilar.

Hermione deu a Harry um olhar simpático. - Nós vamos dar um jeito. Sempre fazemos isso.

\- Claro, - Harry disse ironicamente. - E isso sempre deu _tão_ certo para nós.

Hermione suspirou. - Como... como está a Sonserina, então?

Harry revirou os olhos. _Isso de novo_ , ele pensou.

\- Está tudo bem, - disse ele. - Eles estão sendo amigáveis. Eu sei que eles têm sido terríveis conosco, mas eles ainda são só adolescentes, e eu tenho certeza que eles não vão me matar enquanto eu durmo. Como está a Grifinória?

\- É…- Hermione fez uma pausa. - É tão estranho sem você lá, Harry. Acho que todo mundo sente sua falta.

Harry bufou. - Ah, tenho certeza de que eles sentem muito a minha falta, - disse ele em tom sarcástico. - É por isso que apenas você e Neville foram os únicos a me darem um tempinho do dia de vocês.

\- Não somos só eu e Neville, - Hermione disse com firmeza. - Ginny e eu estávamos conversando no almoço hoje como era estranho não ter você na torre, e Angelina Johnson estava tendo um surto na noite passada. Ela aparentemente quer ter “umas palavrinhas” com o Chapéu Seletor.

\- O que? Por quê?

\- Ela é a nova capitã do time de quadribol.

Harry fechou os olhos. - Ela precisa de um novo apanhador, - disse ele, sentindo-se culpado. - E um novo goleiro, já que Wood foi embora. - Ele abriu um olho para olhar para Hermione. - Mas ela não parecia... zangada comigo? Tipo, pessoalmente?

\- Não, - disse Hermione. - Ela não é idiota. Acho que ela está apenas com raiva da situação em que se encontra.

\- E o resto do time de quadribol? - ele perguntou.

Hermione apertou os lábios. - Eu vou ser honesta, Katie e Alicia não estão nada satisfeitas. Fred e George não disseram nada, mas provavelmente estão muito distraídos com todo o… _contrabando_ deles.

Harry ficou quieto por um momento. - A Sonserina quer que eu seja o apanhador, - ele disse. - Para eles, eu digo.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. - Mas e o Malfoy? Ele deve estar furioso!

\- Na verdade, a ideia foi dele, - disse Harry.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. - Você está falando sério?

Harry encolheu os ombros. - Ele aparentemente ficaria bem jogando de artilheiro se eu fosse o apanhador.

Hermione olhou para ele sem acreditar, então finalmente controlou sua expressão. - Eu... você sabe que eu não sei muito sobre quadribol, mas isso… - Ela parou.

Harry suspirou. - Seria uma boa jogada, - disse ele. - Se Malfoy é tão bom quanto diz que é como artilheiro, quer dizer, você sabe o quanto ele exagera.

\- Dizendo o mínimo...

\- Bom, ele _é_ rápido, - admitiu Harry. - E isso é algo que faltava aos artilheiros da Sonserina, já que eles dão mais preferência a usar os músculos do que a velocidade. - Ele deu de ombros. - Eu só não sei se ele pode dar conta da goles.

Hermione mordeu o lábio. - Então... você vai? Jogar para a Sonserina, eu digo?

\- Eu ainda não decidi, - disse Harry. - Se a Grifinória está chateada comigo agora, imagine como eles se sentiriam se eu realmente concordasse em jogar pela Sonserina… - Ele estremeceu.

\- Eu acho que você deveria fazer isso, - disse Hermione.

Harry olhou para ela surpreso. - O que? Por quê?

\- Você ama quadribol, Harry, - Hermione disse razoavelmente. - Se você ainda tem a oportunidade de jogar, você deve pegá-la.

\- Mas a Grifinória-

\- Eles podem superar isso, - disse Hermione com firmeza. - É apenas um jogo bobo. - Então ela fez uma pausa. - Você não vai... se adaptar ao estilo de jogo deles, vai? Novamente, eu não sei muito sobre quadribol, mas eles parecem produzir uma quantidade preocupante de faltas...

Harry riu. - Se eles me disserem para começar a bater nas pessoas, eu não vou jogar com eles.

* * *

Harry deixou o pátio sentindo-se satisfeito. Depois de sua conversa complicada com Hermione na noite anterior, ele estava mais do que nervoso, mas a conversa mais recente foi familiar e confortável.

Enquanto ele voltava para a sala comunal da Sonserina, sua mente ficava indo e voltando entre Umbridge e quadribol. Hermione o avisou para não se comportar mal na aula de Umbridge, já que ela com certeza estaria de olho em Harry, pessoalmente, depois de todas as bobagens que foram publicadas no Profeta Diário durante o verão - mas Harry se perguntou se a aula da Sonserina seria diferente da aula da Grifinória.

Quanto ao quadribol, Harry percebeu que Hermione estava certa, ele amava quadribol, e só porque havia perdido a Grifinória não significava que ele tinha que perder a sensação de voar em sua Firebolt, especialmente quando a oferta já havia sido feita.

Ele também tinha que admitir que concordar em ser o apanhador provavelmente lhe daria alguns pontos de aprovação dentro da Sonserina e poderia facilitar sua transição para sua nova casa.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que Ron ficaria furioso, e como Ron ainda tinha que “pensar em algumas coisas”, Harry temia que jogar como apanhador para Sonserina destruiria a pouca chance que ele tinha de salvar a amizade entre eles.

Harry dobrou no corredor e começou a descer as escadas que levavam às masmorras, refletindo sobre o que deveria fazer.

Na metade do caminho, algo repentinamente se enrolou nos tornozelos de Harry e ele caiu para a frente escada abaixo. Ele estendeu a mão para se segurar e uma dor aguda subiu pelo braço com o impacto. Ele caiu de ombros e tombou pelo resto do caminho.

Ele gemeu de dor quando finalmente chegou ao pé das escadas e estendeu a mão para agarrar seu ombro. Ele esticou o pescoço para espiar escada acima, mas percebeu que seus óculos haviam caído em algum momento da queda. Mesmo se alguém estivesse parado lá, ele não seria capaz de dizer quem era.

Ele suspirou, derrotado, e deixou sua cabeça cair de volta no chão de pedra. Seu ombro latejava dolorosamente, a ponto de ele perceber que teria que ir para a ala hospitalar.

Alguém apareceu de repente, de pé sobre ele. Sem seus óculos, era impossível dizer quem era, e Harry ficou tenso e pegou sua varinha.

\- Pelas bolas de Merlin... Você está bem, Harry? - a figura perguntou, e Harry ficou aliviado ao reconhecer a voz de Zabini.

\- Estou, - disse Harry. - Mas eu acho que preciso ir para a ala hospitalar.

Algo foi colocado na frente do rosto de Harry, e ele cerrou os olhos antes de perceber que era uma mão. Ele aceitou e se permitiu ser ajudado a se levantar.

\- Nós vamos levá-lo, - disse outra voz, e Harry identificou a voz de Nott. - Aqui. - Algo foi colocado em suas mãos, e Harry percebeu que eram seus óculos, felizmente ainda inteiros.

\- Estou bem, - Harry insistiu enquanto abria os óculos. - Eu só caí.

\- Aquilo foi uma azaração de tropeço, - disse Nott. - Mais que isso, foi uma azaração enquanto você estava nas escadas.

Harry colocou os óculos no nariz e o rosto de Zabini apareceu. Sua expressão parecia grave.

\- Potter… - ele disse. - Alguém tentou matar você.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Mentira

\- Ninguém tentou me _matar_ , - Harry disse pela quarta vez enquanto Zabini e Nott o levavam para a ala hospitalar. Em adição ao seu ombro que latejava, ele sentia que torceu o tornozelo, não sendo capaz de andar sem se apoiar em Zabini com o braço bom. Nott os seguia de perto por trás.

\- Alguém tentou, sim, - Zabini disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça. - Isso foi só uma pegadinha.

\- Mesmo que a intenção tenha sido a de uma pegadinha, aquela queda poderia ter resultado na sua morte, - Nott disse.

\- Eu acho que vocês dois estão sendo um pouco dramáticos, - Harry protestou. - Quer dizer, sim, alguém tenta me matar todo ano, então essa pessoa só está um pouco adiantada-

Nott soltou um barulho estrangulado atrás deles.

\- Você tem zero instinto de sobrevivência, Potter, - Zabini disse ao suspirar. - Isso não é muito sonserino de você.

\- Sim, claro, eu só tenho sido um sonserino por um dia, - Harry disse revirando os olhos. Mesmo assim, as palavras do Chapéu Seletor na noite anterior voaram de volta para sua cabeça: _você precisa aprender a sobreviver ao que é atirado em você._

Os três ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Quando eles alcançaram o corredor da ala hospitalar, Nott perguntou - E se alguém tivesse feito isso com a sua amiga Hermione, o que você faria?

\- Eu iria atrás de quem quer que tenha feito isso, - Harry disse sem pensar, então pausou. - Depois de ter certeza que ela está bem, claro.

Do canto do olho, Harry viu Zabini sorrir de lado.

\- Então aparentemente você só vai levar algo para o lado pessoal quando não é _você_ que foi pessoalmente afetado, - Nott disse.

Harry piscou, confuso. - O que?

\- Harry, nós não podemos deixar um ataque a um sonserino passar, - Zabini disse. - Mesmo que seja um sonserino só há um dia.

Harry suspirou. - Claro. O pacto.

\- Sim, - a voz de Zabini estava firme. - Mas também porque se não resolvermos o problema isso muito provavelmente vai acontecer de novo, e você pode acabar seriamente machucado.

\- Pior do que você está agora, - Nott adicionou. Nesse ponto eles já tinham chegado à ala hospitalar e Nott foi até o fundo da sala buscar Madame Pomfrey.

\- Então, você tem alguma ideia de quem possa ter feito isso?

Harry negou com a cabeça. - Nenhuma pista.

\- Bem, nós precisamos criar algumas teorias para começar, - Zabini acusou. - Eu acredito que possa ser alguém da Grifinória ou da Lufa-Lufa.

\- O que? Por que?

\- Veja bem, a Corvinal geralmente não mexe com a gente. Alguns dos grifinórios não estão felizes com você, pessoalmente, porque eles acreditam que você deixou a casa deles pela nossa. - Zabini disse. - E a Lufa-Lufa… - Ele suspirou - Eu não quero te falar isso, mas alguns lufanos podem estar te culpando… - ele parou.

\- Pelo Cedrico. - Harry disse em realização. Hermione já havia falado que o surgimento repentino de Harry com o corpo de Cedrico parecia incrivelmente estranho, ele mal podia imaginar o que os lufanos pensaram.

Zabini assentiu.

\- Sr. Potter, eu acho que esse é um novo recorde até para você! - Madame Pomfrey declarou enquanto marchava pela ala. - É o primeiro dia de aula!

\- Desculpe, - Harry disse timidamente.

\- Não se desculpe! - Nott respondeu. - Isso não foi sua culpa.

\- O Sr. Nott disse que você foi atacado? - Madame Pomfrey perguntou.

\- Eu… - Harry suspirou. - Sim. Eu acho.

\- Alguém lançou uma azaração para ele tropeçar enquanto estava nas escadas, - Zabini explicou.

\- O que?! - Pomfrey exclamou. - Zabini, o ajude a subir naquela cama ali. Nott, chame o seu diretor de casa através do flu.

\- Não! - Harry disse. Ele não queria Snape envolvido nisso; ele muito provavelmente faria um discurso sobre como Harry era um pirralho mentiroso em busca de atenção. - Nós podemos deixá-lo fora disso.

\- Essa não é uma questão opcional, Potter, - Pomfrey disse com firmeza. - O diretor da casa deve ser informado quando um de seus alunos é atacado.

Pomfrey passou alguns minutos lançando vários feitiços de diagnóstico. - Seu tornozelo está com uma leve torção, mas o seu ombro está deslocado. Nós vamos ter que colocar de volta no lugar.

Harry pensou que isso parecia ser doloroso.

Ele estava certo.

Ainda mais infeliz era o fato de que Snape entrou na ala hospitalar no momento em que Harry gritou de dor ao ter o ombro realocado por Pomfrey.

Snape imediatamente ordenou que Zabini e Nott voltassem para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

\- Senhor, - Zabini disse, - Potter realmente não deveria andar sozinho nos corredores-

\- Se a Madame Pomfrey permitir que ele volte para o dormitório ainda hoje, eu mesmo vou escoltá-lo de volta para as masmorras, - Snape disse, dispensando os rapazes. Ambos Zabini e Nott lançaram um olhar para Harry, mas saíram sem protestar.

Snape permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Pomfrey tratava Harry. Ela lhe deu duas poções que cheiravam e tinham gosto de morte e então começou a aplicar uma pomada em seu tornozelo, e depois no ombro. Ela examinou o ombro de Harry por mais alguns segundos antes de decidir colocar seu braço em uma tipoia.

\- O tornozelo deve ficar bom até amanhã, e o ombro pode sair da tipoia na sexta-feira, - Pomfrey disse. - Você pode vir a sentir alguma dor no ombro, mas ele deve estar recuperado até o fim de semana, desde que você continue aplicando a pomada. - Ela entregou a ele um potinho.

\- Certo, - Harry disse.

\- Severus, você pode levar o seu aluno agora, - Pomfrey disse. - Espero que você tome as medidas necessárias para garantir que ele não esteja aqui novamente pelo mesmo motivo.

Snape assentiu e então virou para Harry. - Comigo, Potter.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até virarem o corredor. - Você tem alguma ideia de quem possa ter feito isso com você, Potter? - Snape perguntou.

\- Não.

\- Você está mentindo para mim?

\- Não! - Harry vociferou.

\- Cuidado com o tom, Potter, - disse Snape. - Estou bem ciente da sua história de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Saiba que tais ações não serão toleradas em minha casa.

Harry mordeu uma resposta na língua. Ele não queria fazer _nada_ , muito menos “fazer justiça com as próprias mãos”. Ele respirou fundo e algo de repente lhe ocorreu.

\- Senhor, - ele disse. - Não quero te ofender com isso, mas estou um pouco surpreso que você tenha acreditado que eu _fui_ atacado. Eu acredito que você geralmente me acusaria de mentir sobre _isso_ , não que eu estivesse mentindo sobre saber quem fez isso. - Ele balançou a cabeça. - Quer dizer, eu nem mesmo acredito que esse tenha sido o caso; Zabini e Nott eram os únicos falando isso…

Snape não disse nada por algum tempo, e Harry ficou preocupado de ter falado o que não devia de novo.

\- Sonserinos sendo atacados nos corredores desta escola não é nada de novo, Potter, - Snape finalmente disse. Sua voz tinha um tom incomum. - Eu pensei que _você_ estava bem ciente disso.

* * *

Quando eles chegaram na sala comunal, Snape deixou Harry e chamou Parkinson e Malfoy para vê-lo no corredor. Parkinson passou por Harry com os olhos arregalados e Malfoy encarou Harry com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

Enquanto isso, Greengrass, Nott e Zabini cercaram Harry.

\- Você está bem? - Greengrass disse para Harry. - Theo e Blaise nos contaram o que aconteceu.

\- Eu estou bem, - Harry disse. - Pomfrey falou que eu devo ficar novo em folha em alguns dias.

\- Mesmo assim, nós precisamos descobrir quem fez isso, - Zabini disse.

Harry suspirou. - Snape acabou de me avisar para não “fazer justiça com as próprias mãos”, - ele disse. - Eu não acho que ele queira que eu-

\- Eu disse “nós”, Potter, - Zabini disse, o cortando. - Professor Snape não é apenas o nosso diretor de casa? ele também foi um aluno da Sonserina em certo ponto. Ele tem noção de que não vamos deixar isso passar despercebido. 

Harry balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. - Snape me _despreza_. Eu serei culpado se algo acontecer-

\- Não, você não vai, - Parkinson disse de trás dele. - Venha se sentar. - Ela agarrou Harry pelo cotovelo do braço bom e o guiou para um dos sofás perto da lareira. Malfoy cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede, seu rosto contraído e claramente irritado.

\- Próxima lição sobre ser um sonserino, Potter, - Malfoy disse com um tom desagradável. - Um sonserino sozinho é um _alvo fácil_.

\- Eu não fui atacado de _propósito_ , Malfoy! - Harry gritou. - Por que vocês estão agindo como se isso fosse culpa minha?

\- Nós não estamos, - Parkinson disse baixinho, claramente tentando acalmar os ânimos. - Draco fica desse jeito toda vez que isso acontece.

\- Os alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano são os maiores alvos, - Greengrass disse. - Mesmo se tem mais de um deles, os alunos mais velhos sabem que os pequenos não serão capazes de se defender sozinhos. - Ela parecia bastante infeliz com isso.

\- Há uma razão pela qual todos nós andamos em grupo, - Zabini disse. - Há segurança nos números.

Harry encarou todos eles, horrorizado. - Vocês estão… vocês estão falando que isso acontece com frequência?

\- Ah, o _tempo todo_ , - Parkinson disse. - É uma das primeiras coisas que nós avisaram quando fomos selecionados para a Sonserina. Eu deveria ter _te_ avisado, mas eu assumi que você já sabia disso.

\- Por que… Como eu saberia disso? - Harry perguntou. - Você acha que eu realmente sairia por aí atacando criancinhas? - Ninguém respondeu, Harry bufou e afundou no sofá. - Bem, eu não sairia.

\- Claramente, - Nott disse após algum tempo, - nós precisamos te conhecer melhor.

\- _Claramente_ , - Harry disse com escárnio. Ele estremeceu quando uma pontada de dor percorreu sua cicatriz. - Primeiro Hermione me pergunta se eu vou virar um purista de sangue só porque agora eu sou um sonserino, e agora eu tenho que lidar com vocês assumindo que eu pratiquei bullying em crianças da Sonserina só porque uma vez eu fui da Grifinória. - ele murmurou.

\- A Granger disse _o que_? - Greengrass rosnou.

\- Potter, - Zabini disse. - _Harry_. Nós não estamos tentando te acusar de nada.

\- Nós estamos tentando te dizer que estamos do seu lado, - Parkinson adicionou. - Ou que estamos tentando estar, de qualquer forma.

\- Olha, Potter, - Malfoy disse, descruzando os braços e pegando um lugar no sofá de frente para Harry, - eu honestamente não acho que você é o tipo que implica com crianças-

\- Não, mas _você_ implica, - Harry rebateu.

\- Damos aquilo que recebemos, - Malfoy vociferou. - Pessoas nos atacam, e nós atacamos elas de volta.

\- Mas você faz isso com as pessoas erradas! - Harry gritou. - O que Hermione Granger _fez_ com você para você tratá-la desse jeito?

\- Me acusou de comprar meu lugar no time de quadribol no segundo ano, me bateu no terceiro ano-

\- E o Neville?

\- Potter! - Parkinson gritou. Ela se levantou e ficou bem na frente de Harry, olhando para ele furiosamente. - Draco e eu somos malvados. Nós _sempre_ fomos assim. Nós fazemos para que as pessoas não pensem que vamos deixar o tratamento deles para com a Sonserina de lado.

Harry olhou para ela, pasmo. - Você realmente acha que é a melhor maneira de fazer isso?

\- Fazemos isso como uma forma de alertar as pessoas, - disse Malfoy. - Queremos que eles saibam que não devem mexer conosco.

\- Vocês estão praticando _bullying_! - Harry gritou.

\- Isso é realmente pior do que um aluno do sexto ano da Grifinória atacando um aluno do primeiro da Sonserina? - Parkinson disse raivosa.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, exasperado. - Vocês nunca ouviram falar em “regra de ouro”?

Sua pergunta foi respondida com silêncio.

\- Não, - Zabini finalmente disse depois de um tempo.

\- Isso… tem algo a ver com joias? - Parkinson perguntou, obviamente confusa.

\- Não! - Harry disse. - Faça aos outros o que você gostaria que fizessem a você? Lembra alguma coisa?

\- Você quer dizer… - Parkinson disse com uma carranca. - Você acha que deveríamos _ignorar_ o que as outras casas têm feito com a gente?

\- Não! - Harry gritou. - Isso significa que você deveria tratar as outras pessoas da forma como _você_ gostaria de ser tratado! - Ele estava imensamente frustrado. Como um conceito tão simples era capaz de ser tão difícil de ser assimilado? - Vocês não querem que as pessoas impliquem com os sonserinos por causa da casa; então vocês não deveriam implicar com Ron porque a família dele não é rica, nem com a Hermione porque ela é nascida-trouxa, nem com o Neville porque… - Ele pausou. - Vocês parecem implicar com o Neville por nenhuma razão, honestamente. - Ele se impediu de continuar falando, sentindo que estava saindo da questão. - Eu acho que eu não deveria informá-los de que Hermione e Neville são os únicos grifinórios que ainda estão de bem comigo desde que eu… me tornei um sonserino.

\- Está bem, - Malfoy disse, soando estranhamente cansado. - Longbottom e _Granger..._ \- Ele disse o nome de Hermione como se deixasse um gosto ruim na boca, - ...estão agora fora dos limites. Nós vamos deixá-los em paz. Isso te faria feliz?

Harry piscou. - Na verdade, sim. - Então, depois de um tempo, ele adicionou, - E Ron?

\- Eu notei que você não falou do Weasley na sua lista de “bons grifinórios”, - Parkinson disse maliciosamente.

\- Ele tem sido… - Harry parou, suspirando. - Nós conversamos, pelo menos. Mais ou menos. - Ele repentinamente percebeu que estava distraído e aplacado. - Concordar em deixar eles em paz daqui para frente não muda como vocês trataram eles no passado, sabe. Ou como vocês trataram todo mundo.

\- E você está tentando nos distrair do problema, - Greengrass disse, sua voz extremamente calma em comparação com a de Harry, Parkinson e Malfoy. - Nós sonserinos tendemos a ser atacados, assim como você acabou de ser.

\- A Sonserina tem uma reputação injusta - Zabini disse, mas Harry o interrompeu irritado.

\- Sim, eu sei, - ele rosnou. - Por causa do Grindelwald. Ele deu aos bruxos das trevas uma reputação de merda, e como a maioria dos bruxos das trevas esteve na Sonserina, a Sonserina acabou recebendo a culpa pelos assassinatos dele.

Após um momento de silêncio, onde todos estavam chocados, Malfoy disse, - Você está… surpreendentemente bem informado.

Harry percebeu que o que ele acabou de dizer foi uma informação de um livro sobre as artes das trevas. - Eu fiz algumas leituras nesse verão, - ele disse calmamente.

\- Onde você leu isso? - Perguntou Nott.

\- Num livro, - disse Harry, sem oferecer mais informações. Ele precisava distraí-los do que acabara de dizer; ele ainda não estava preparado para aquela conversa. - A reputação da Sonserina também foi uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi no mundo bruxo. É uma grande parte do motivo pelo qual eu implorei o Chapéu Seletor para não me colocar aqui no primeiro ano.

\- Isso _era_ verdade, então, - Zabini disse. - O chapéu realmente queria te colocar com a gente desde o começo?

\- E você permitiu que boatos influenciassem sua decisão? - Greengrass disse, franzindo a testa.

\- Sim, e também tinha esse pirralho que tinha sido um nojento logo de cara no trem, e ele tinha acabado de ser selecionado para a Sonserina, - Harry disse, e olhou decididamente para Malfoy. - Eu não queria ficar na mesma casa que ele.

Inesperadamente, Zabini explodiu em risos. - Você está… você… - Ele parecia estar tendo problemas para colocar as palavras para fora. - Você está dizendo que o Draco sendo a peste que ele é… realmente nos impediu de ter você desde o primeiro ano?

Harry assentiu, e Zabini riu ainda mais.

Malfoy parecia confuso. - O que foi que eu fiz?

Harry tinha certeza de que Malfoy se lembraria de ter insultado Ron e sua família, mas ele parecia confuso o suficiente para não saber realmente. - Honestamente? - ele disse. - Você me lembrou do meu primo trouxa.

Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver um leve terror no olhar de Malfoy. - Como eu poderia lembrar você de um... um _trouxa_?

Zabini se contorceu rindo disso.

\- A forma como você falava sobre as outras pessoas, insinuando sempre que você era “ _melhor do que_ ” elas. - Harry forçou um sotaque esnobe, e seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso cheio de escárnio - Você agiu como um valentão. E é disso que trata todo este debate, não é?

\- Não era para ser, - Parkinson disse baixinho, e Zabini finalmente conseguiu conter o riso.

\- Estávamos tentando te explicar que você não deve andar sozinho pelos corredores. - Zabini disse.

\- De fato, você _não_ vai ficar andando sozinho nos corredores, - Parkinson continuou. - Foi sobre isso que o professor Snape falou conosco. Você deve ter um sonserino com você o tempo todo.

\- O que? - Harry disse, irritado. - Eu não preciso de escolta.

\- Sim, você precisa, - Malfoy disse com firmeza. - _Todos_ os sonserinos precisam.

A conversa caiu no silêncio, e uma voz desconhecida o interrompeu. - Vocês do quinto ano terminaram sua discussão? - Harry olhou por cima do ombro para ver alguém que ele reconheceu como um dos artilheiros do time de quadribol da Sonserina.

\- Provavelmente ainda não terminamos, mas acho que chegamos em uma pausa, - disse Zabini. - O que você precisa, Cassius?

\- Potter, o meu nome é Cassius Warrington, - o rapaz disse, apoiado no encosto do sofá. - Eu joguei contra você no quadribol.

\- Eu me lembro, - disse Harry, hesitante. Ele ainda não havia tomado sua decisão sobre jogar pela Sonserina.

Warrington aparentemente reconheceu o que o tom de Harry significava, porque ele soltou uma risada e disse, - Não se preocupe, eu não estou aqui para te perguntar sobre a proposta do Draco. Ele mencionou isso para mim essa manhã. Eu não sou o capitão do time, então isso não é comigo. - A expressão dele ficou séria. - Eu estou aqui porque eu sou um dos monitores do sétimo ano, e nós ouvimos sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo. - Ele encarou os outros alunos do quinto ano. - Vocês têm controle da situação, ou precisam que os sonserinos mais velhos dêem uma força? - ele os perguntou.

\- Eu acredito que temos tudo sob controle, - Malfoy disse suavemente. - Mas te deixaremos saber se precisarmos de algo.

Warrington assentiu. - Potter, venha nos encontrar se você precisar de algo, também, certo? - Ele se levantou, encarando Harry. - E se te serve de alguma coisa, eu acho que a ideia do Draco sobre o quadribol é ótima.

Harry o encarou de olhos arregalados. - Ah.

\- Os testes são na segunda-feira.

Harry assentiu. - Certo.

Warrington saiu, e Zabini suspirou. - Tudo bem, Potter tem Adivinhação, então essa vai ser complicada já que nenhum de nós assiste essa aula. Eu estava pensando que Daphne e eu poderíamos levá-lo nas quarta-feiras, mas e na aula de segunda-feira depois do almoço?

Harry ficou sentado, perplexo, enquanto os outros sonserinos apresentavam um cronograma provisório de quem iria acompanhar Harry e quando, a discussão de antes aparentemente esquecida.

* * *

Mais tarde nessa mesma noite, todos eles foram para os dormitórios para adiantar um pouco do dever de casa. Harry teve dificuldades com seu trabalho para Snape; o texto de Poções mal tinha informações sobre as propriedades da pedra da lua em pó, e ele não tinha ideia de como expandir o pouco que tinha lá numa redação completa. Ele também estava tendo dificuldade para escrever; mesmo que sua mão dominante não tenha sido machucada, ter o outro braço numa tipoia enquanto tentava escrever era estranho e irritante.

\- Potter, - Malfoy disse calmamente de trás dele.

\- O que você quer? - Harry disse friamente. Ele ainda estava bastante irritado com Malfoy, a discussão anterior trouxe à tona muitos sentimentos ruins. Ao mesmo tempo, ele se lembrou do aviso de Snape sobre não continuar brigas do passado, então ele suspirou e se afastou de sua mesa para encarar Malfoy.

\- Eu realmente quis dizer aquilo que eu disse mais cedo, - Malfoy disse.

Harry repassou a conversa que tiveram, tentando descobrir a que Malfoy estava se referindo.

\- Sobre Weasley, Longbottom, e… Granger. Nós vamos deixá-los em paz, se você quiser, - Malfoy disse. - Mas…

Harry suspirou. - Claro, há um problema.

\- Não conte para eles, - Malfoy disse. - Ou qualquer outra pessoa, falando nisso.

\- O que? - Harry perguntou, confuso. - Por que não?

\- Sonserinos protegem uns aos outros, e nós mantemos os segredos uns dos outros, - Malfoy disse, seus olhos se estreitando. - E isso precisa permanecer um segredo.

\- Eu não-

\- Olha, Potter, - Malfoy disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Há muitas coisas que precisamos resolver entre nós. Há… história, e um monte de animosidade e ressentimento. Vai levar algum tempo, mas eu tenho certeza que seremos capazes de resolver isso.

Harry não disse nada. Ele não tinha certeza.

\- Você sabe quem meu pai é, - Malfoy disse. - E _o que_ ele é.

Harry piscou. Ele nunca tinha esperado que Malfoy admitisse nada, então até mesmo a insinuação do que Lucius Malfoy era, um Comensal da Morte, parecia impressionante.

\- E você sabe que tipo de homem ele é, - Malfoy continuou. - Se a palavra de que eu estou dando passe livre para um san- um _nascido-trouxa_ chegasse até ele… - Ele balançou a cabeça.

Sendo franco, Harry pensou que essa era uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas ele assentiu de qualquer forma. - Eu não vou contar nada para ninguém. - Então, depois de uma pausa, ele adicionou. - Obrigado… por deixar eles em paz.

Malfoy assentiu de volta e começou a se virar, então parou. - Isso está errado, aliás, - ele disse apontando para a última linha que Harry tinha escrito para a redação. Pedra da lua é uma gema, mas também é um tipo de feldspato, é por isso que melhora o equilíbrio e a estabilidade.

Harry deu a Malfoy um olhar vazio. - O que?

Malfoy suspirou. - Me entregue sua redação amanhã. Eu vou corrigir.

Harry piscou. - Hm… Obrigado.

Malfoy assentiu mais uma vez, então retornou para o próprio dever de casa.

Harry encarou sua redação, então riscou a última linha, reescrevendo-a com a informação que Malfoy havia lhe dado. Ele procurou “feldspato” no glossário do texto de Poções e viu que Malfoy estava certo, e pensou que ele poderia realmente ser capaz de conseguir informação o suficiente para expandir a redação para o tamanho requerido.

Ele trabalhou por cerca de mais uma hora, então decidiu encerrar o dia. Ele fechou as cortinas da cama e se deitou em seu travesseiro, encarando a parte inferior do dossel enquanto contemplava os ocorridos do dia. Seus pensamentos rodavam principalmente em torno da conversa que teve com os outros alunos do quinto ano. As crianças estavam realmente sendo atacadas pelas outras casas ou isso era apenas a Sonserina exagerando?

De repente, Harry se lembrou de algo e se sentou na cama, um sentimento de horror tomando conta dele.

\- _Sonserinos sendo atacados nos corredores desta escola não é nada de novo, Potter,_ \- Snape havia dito. - _Eu pensei que você estava bem ciente disso._

E o que Sirius havia lhe dito apenas algumas semanas antes? - _Esse aqui é um dos que James me pediu para ensiná-lo. Levanta as pessoas no ar e as deixa de cabeça para baixo. Ele gostava de usar essa no Ranhoso…_ Um buraco se abriu no estômago de Harry.

Seu próprio pai havia sido um dos alunos que atacaram os sonserinos?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os pensamentos de Harry continuaram girando em torno de seu pai. Ele considerou escrever para Sirius, mas ele sabia que também teria que informar seu padrinho sobre sua colocação na Sonserina. Harry sabia que, eventualmente, teria de deixá-lo saber, mas ele não tinha ideia de como fazê-lo.

Harry também suspeitava que se seu pai havia atacado sonserinos, Sirius provavelmente também atacou. O pensamento não era agradável.

No meio do café da manhã, Greengrass tirou Harry de seus pensamentos quando ela apontou que eles tinham Defesa primeiro. - Você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa de Granger sobre a aula? - ela o perguntou.

Harry assentiu. - Sim, - ele disse. - Hermione está furiosa. Aparentemente a aula é só teoria e nada mais.

\- Como assim? - Davis perguntou.

\- Ela não vai passar nenhum trabalho prático esse ano, - Harry disse. - O que significa que não vamos _usar_ nenhuma magia nessa aula.

\- Nenhuma magia? - Zabini perguntou, com horror em sua expressão. - No nosso ano de N.O.M.? Nós não vamos aprender a usar nenhum dos feitiços que vão ser avaliados?

Harry riu. - Você soou um pouco como a Hermione agora, sabe.

Zabini piscou, parecendo horrorizado, e Malfoy deu uma risadinha.

* * *

Harry pegou um lugar ao lado de Zabini e encarou Umbridge com ansiedade. Ela estava vestindo um cardigan rosa de babados e tinha um enorme laço preto de veludo empoleirado no topo da cabeça. Com o canto do olho, Harry pôde ver Parkinson fazer uma careta de desaprovação.

Umbridge era claramente rígida, exigindo que a classe inteira respondesse quando ela lhes fizesse uma pergunta. Ela explicou que o currículo foi aprovado pelo Ministério e compensaria o ensino terrível que tiveram nos anos anteriores. Ela instruiu todos a copiarem os “objetivos do curso”, o que, naturalmente, não dizia nada sobre o uso de magia.

Ao lado dele, Zabini ergueu a mão antes que Umbridge pudesse continuar.

Umbridge olhou para ele por um momento. - Você tem uma pergunta, Sr. ...?

\- Zabini, - disse ele, baixando o braço. - Blaise Zabini.

\- O que é, então?

\- Eu só preciso de alguns esclarecimentos, professora Umbridge, - ele disse. Sua voz soou mais disciplinada do que o que Harry tinha ouvido dele até agora. - Eu estava me perguntando quando nossas aulas práticas em magia defensiva estariam ocorrendo, já que elas não são mencionadas nos objetivos do curso.

Umbridge fez um som de “tsc” irritado. - O curso aprovado pelo Ministério foi elaborado de tal forma que as aulas práticas são consideradas desnecessárias.

\- Como você mencionou, esse é o ano dos nossos N.O.M.s, senhora. - Zabini continuou com aquela maneira formal e adequada de falar. - O N.O.M. de Defesa não contém mais um exame prático?

\- O exame prático ainda existe, - disse Umbridge. - Entretanto, se a teoria for estudada corretamente, a parte prática do exame não será um problema para você.

Harry viu alguns dos sonserinos se contorcendo nos assentos, então, surpreendentemente, Malfoy levantou a mão.

\- Sim? - Umbridge disse, tornando a encará-lo. - E qual seria o seu nome?

\- Malfoy. _Draco_ Malfoy.

A forma como ele disse isso foi desconfortavelmente familiar para Harry, trazendo de volta todo tipo de memória ruim do decorrer dos anos, mas quando ele viu o lampejo de alarme percorrer o rosto de Umbridge ao ouvir o nome de Malfoy, Harry subitamente sentiu-se satisfeito.

Umbridge acalmou sua expressão e deu a Malfoy um sorriso falsamente meloso. - E qual é a sua questão, Sr. Malfoy?

\- Eu estou preocupado que, sem alguma prática, nós não estaremos preparados de forma adequada para o exame prático, - ele disse. - Especialmente desde que, como você disse, as aulas de Defesa que tivemos nos anos anteriores não eram aprovadas pelo padrão do Ministério. Temo que, sem uma base sólida, apenas um ano de teoria não será suficiente.

\- Eu posso te garantir, Sr. Malfoy, que a teoria será suficiente, - Umbridge disse.

\- Mas como vamos aprender a nos defender? - Davis perguntou de repente.

\- Você vai levantar a sua mãe antes de falar na minha sala de aula, Srta.-

\- Davis. Nós estávamos aprendendo feitiços de escudo básicos no nosso segundo ano. Certamente precisaremos de algo mais forte para nos defender contra ataques-

\- Você está implicando que será atacada na minha sala de aula, Srta. Davis?

Parkinson interviu. - Não na sua sala de aula, mas-

\- Sua mão não está _levantada_ , Srta.-

\- Parkinson. Nós somos sonserinos, senhora, é _claro_ que nós vamos ser azarados e amaldiçoados. Potter foi atacado ontem à noite mesmo, nas escadas.

Então, os olhos de Umbridge foram parar em Harry. - Ele foi? - ela disse. Harry não podia ler a expressão no rosto dela, mas ele poderia ter jurado que ela aparentava satisfeita com isso.

\- Bem, - ela disse após algum tempo. - Eu mesma fui uma sonserina, também. E eu posso assegurá-los de que apesar de algumas pegadinhas ocasionais nos corredores, não há necessidade de praticar feitiços defensivos nesta escola.

\- Mas e as ameaças fora da escola? - Harry vociferou. Ele estava tentando seguir o conselho de Hermione de se comportar na aula de Umbridge, mas ele não conseguia mais segurar. - De que vai servir toda essa “teoria” quando alguém nos atacar lá fora?

Zabini rapidamente chutou Harry na canela. Harry o ignorou.

Um sorriso desagradável se espalhou pelo rosto de Umbridge. - Quem poderia atacá-lo fora da escola, Sr. Potter?

\- Poxa, eu me pergunto… - Harry disse zombeteiramente. - Que tal Lorde Voldemort?

Eles poderiam ter ouvido uma agulha caindo na sala de aula.

\- Dez pontos serão retirados da Sonserina, Sr. Potter, por tentar incitar o pânico, - Umbridge disse após algum tempo. - Você vai parar imediatamente de espalhar essas mentiras horrorosas. 

\- Não é mentira. - Os lábios de Harry se curvaram para cima. - Cedrico Diggory foi morto bem na minha frente, - disse ele. - Quem você acha que foi o responsável por isso?

\- Detenção, Sr. Potter, - Umbridge disse rapidamente. - Classe, por favor, deixe-me assegurá-los de que a morte de Cedrico Diggory não foi nada mais do que um trágico acidente-

\- Não foi! - Harry gritou, levantando-se de sua cadeira. - Você só está com medo demais para admitir que ele está de volta!

Umbridge olhou para Harry. Ela abriu a boca e, de repente, Zabini também se levantou.

\- Não se trata de medo do Lorde das Trevas, não é? - Disse Zabini. - É sobre o que _você_ tem medo, professora.

\- Blaise, o que você está _fazendo_? - Malfoy sibilou.

Zabini o ignorou. - Você está apavorada de ter que nos mostrar os feitiços defensivos. - Sua voz era mordaz, - Talvez você simplesmente não queira ter que demonstrar nenhum trabalho prático porque você é, na verdade, _incapaz_ de demonstrar esses feitiços.

O queixo de Umbridge caiu, e Harry não pôde evitar: ele riu.

Ela então endireitou sua altura, que já não era muita, e disse: - Sr. Zabini. Sr. Potter. Vocês virão imediatamente para a frente da sala de aula. Tragam seus pertences com vocês. 

Harry e Zabini trocaram olhares, então começaram a juntar os próprios livros. Eles se aproximaram da mesa de Umbridge, onde ela estava terminando de escrever um bilhete. Ela dobrou o papel e o entregou a Zabini. - Vocês dois vão levar isso para o professor Snape imediatamente. Eu vou saber se não o fizerem.

Zabini pegou o bilhete e fez uma espécie de meia saudação bizarra para ela. Ele agarrou Harry pelo ombro bom e começou a empurrá-lo para fora da sala de aula.

No corredor, Zabini desdobrou o bilhete enquanto caminhavam. - Nós dois recebemos detenção pelo resto da semana, começando amanhã.

\- Bem, eu já tenho detenção com Snape amanhã, então sorte a minha, - Harry retrucou.

\- Você realmente não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, Potter, - disse Zabini.

\- E você? - Disse Harry. - Você _a_ insultou de verdade, pessoalmente.

Zabini revirou os olhos. - Eu estava _tentando_ fazer você calar a boca, na verdade, - ele disse.

Harry parou de andar. - O que?

Zabini passou por ele, jogando os braços para cima em frustração. - Você não parava de falar, e obviamente não entende o quanto estava se colocando em perigo ao dizer aquelas coisas-

\- Ah, então você também não acredita em mim? - Harry rosnou.

Zabini finalmente parou e se virou com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. - Eu não sei se você já juntou dois mais dois, Potter, - ele sussurrou acaloradamente, - mas agora você está na única casa desta escola que _acredita_ em você.

Harry congelou.

Zabini muito provavelmente estava certo - os sonserinos _acreditariam_ que Voldemort havia retornado porque seus pais estiveram lá na noite em que ele foi trazido de volta.

Harry não tinha certeza do que fazer com essa informação ainda, então ele a arquivou mentalmente e começou a andar de novo. Zabini deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado e o seguiu.

\- Olha, Potter, - disse Zabini em voz baixa. - Eu não posso nem imaginar o que você tem passado-

\- Não, você realmente não pode, - Harry retrucou.

\- Mas gritar repetidamente que o Lorde das Trevas está de volta sem oferecer nenhuma prova real não vai lhe render os resultados que você deseja, - Zabini continuou, seu tom uniforme e paciente.

\- Oh, eu sinto _tanto_ por não ter trazido nenhuma prova além do cadáver de Cedrico, - disse Harry amargamente. - Da próxima vez, vou trazer o próprio Voldemort.

\- Merlin, por favor, não faça isso, - disse Zabini, horrorizado.

\- Estou cansado de ser chamado de mentiroso! - Harry gritou. Ele se sentiu mais do que frustrado e queria quebrar alguma coisa, mas não tinha nada em mãos. Subitamente sobrecarregado, ele puxou a varinha de dentro de suas vestes e atirou uma rajada de magia pura na parede. Harry sentiu um pouco de satisfação ao ver pequenos pedaços de pedra voando no ar.

Zabini ficou em silêncio por um momento. - Você tem um temperamento horroroso, não tem? - ele finalmente ofereceu.

\- O que vocês dois estão fazendo fora da aula? - A voz de Snape soou na frente deles. Ele estava mais adiante no corredor, a mão na maçaneta da porta de seu escritório. Harry rapidamente guardou sua varinha.

\- A professora Umbridge nos enviou para ver você, - disse Zabini.

Snape zombou. - Devo perguntar por quê?

Zabini andou na frente e entregou o bilhete de Umbridge, Snape o pegou dele e desembrulhou. Enquanto ele lia sua expressão se tornava mais e mais irritada.

\- Dentro, - ele disse, segurando a porta do escritório. Harry e Zabini entraram, Snape atrás deles. A porta foi fechada com força e os dois pularam de susto.

\- Vocês dois receberam detenção pelo resto da semana. Como você supostamente vai estar em duas detenções ao mesmo tempo, Potter?

\- Eu… não sei, senhor.

\- O que vocês dois disseram para ela, exatamente? - ele perguntou enquanto cercava a mesa. - Esse bilhete diz simplesmente que você, Potter, gritou com ela, e que você, Zabini, a insultou.

Harry se lembrou do que Zabini disse e soltou um risinho. Snape o encarou e ele ficou quieto imediatamente.

\- Então?

\- Ela não está incluindo nenhum trabalho prático no curso desse ano, senhor, - Zabini disse. O tom requintado de antes havia retornado. - Esse é o nosso ano de N.O.M.s. Eu posso ter insinuado que ela não está nos ensinando a parte prática porque ela mesma é incapaz de lançar os feitiços defensivos.

Snape se sentou à mesa e apertou a ponte do nariz. - E você, Potter?

Harry engoliu em seco, sabendo que o que estava prestes a falar iria fazer Snape extremamente infeliz. - Eu gritei com ela porque ela está negando que Voldemort retornou.

Snape fixou um olhar longo e duro em Harry. - Zabini, espere do lado de fora, por favor.

Os olhos de Zabini se arregalaram. Ele lançou um olhar para Harry e saiu da sala.

\- Senhor- - Harry começou.

\- Silêncio.

Harry calou a boca.

\- Eu reconheço que você só se tornou um sonserino recentemente, Potter, - Snape disse. - Mas você vai ter que aprender como se comportar como tal. - Ele zombou. - Imediatamente.

\- Eu deveria acusá-la de ser um aborto, então? - Harry falou sarcasticamente.

\- Eu não acho que você pertença a esta casa, - Snape continuou, surpreendentemente ignorando a resposta de Harry. - Vai ser responsabilidade sua me provar o contrário. Eu estou ciente do que Umbridge é, e apesar do meu julgamento, eu acredito que você saiba, também. - Ele pausou. - Você precisa aprender a lidar com ela como um sonserino, não um grifinório. - A expressão dele se tornou quase assassina. - E eu não vou permitir que você, de alguma forma, convença meu sonserino mais bem comportado no seu ano a replicar seus comportamentos _grifinórios_.

Harry engoliu. - Sim, senhor.

\- Dispensado.

\- Senhor?

Snape fixou outro olhar em Harry. - O que?

\- Para qual detenção eu deveria ir amanhã? - ele perguntou. - A sua ou a dela?

Snape suspirou. - Você deve ir para a de Umbridge amanhã. Você vai servir sua detenção comigo sábado à tarde. Esteja aqui imediatamente depois do almoço.

Harry assentiu, descontente de precisar servir detenção num fim de semana, mas ele se sentia cansado demais para discutir.

Ele saiu do escritório de Snape e encontrou Zabini encostado contra a parede.

\- Ele não te assassinou. - Zabini disse. - Isso foi… um grande ato. - Ele estava claramente irritado, e Harry se lembrou do que Snape disse sobre Zabini geralmente ser bem comportado.

\- Você não… arruma encrenca com frequência, né? - Harry perguntou.

\- Nunca, - Zabini respondeu com raiva na voz.

\- Desculpe.

Zabini deu de ombros. - Então, o professor Snape disse se vai anular o conflito de agendamento de detenção? Ele vai levar você amanhã e me deixar para lidar com a Umbridge sozinho?

Harry balançou a cabeça. - Não. Ele mudou minha detenção com ele para sábado.

Os olhos de Zabini se arregalaram e ele soltou um assobio baixo. - Os professores certamente sabem de algo que nós não sabemos.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Snape geralmente não deixa que outros professores levem a melhor, e ele não está nem começando uma briga.

Harry suspirou. - Umbridge está prestes a ser a pior professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que eu já tive, - ele disse. - O que, considerando que pelo menos dois deles tentaram me matar, diz muito.

\- O que?! - Zabini exclamou.

Harry balançou a mão. - Esquece.

\- Você realmente não tem nenhum instinto de sobrevivência.

Harry olhou para Zabini.

Zabini deixou escapar um suspiro. - Bem, já que vamos sofrer na detenção juntos, vamos descobrir como enfrentar Umbridge como os sonserinos.

Harry riu. - Snape disse exatamente a mesma coisa, - disse ele. - Ele disse que eu preciso parar de agir como um grifinório.

\- Realmente.

\- Eu fui um grifinório por quatro anos, - Harry disse. - Só porque o chapéu disse que eu já aprendi tudo que a Grifinória tinha para me ensinar não significa que eu tenho que _esquecer_ do que eu aprendi.

\- Você não tem que esquecer, - Zabini disse. - Mas você ainda tem lições para aprender da Sonserina.

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou. - Certo. Me ensine, ó sábio mestre sonserino.

\- Você é _hilário_ , Potter, - Zabini disse sem humor.

Harry riu.

Zabini suspirou de novo. - Primeira lição: ser barulhento e impetuoso não vai te dar o que você quer. O que precisamos fazer é usar essas detenções para descobrir o que _ela_ quer. 

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Precisamos fazer com que ela revele o que ela valoriza, - disse Zabini. - Dessa forma, podemos atacá-la onde dói mais.


	5. A Detenção

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, na sala comunal da Sonserina, Malfoy chamou Harry para se sentar em um círculo de cadeiras. - Encontro do quinto ano essa noite, - ele disse. - Todo mundo já sabe sobre isso. Certifique-se de estar de volta aqui em meia hora. 

\- Eu pensei que os encontros do quinto ano eram por semana, não por noite. - Harry disse.

\- Vá usar o banheiro ou fazer logo qualquer outra coisa que você precise fazer, - Parkinson disse. - Esse encontro vai ser um dos longos.

\- Eu tenho que fazer o dever de casa, - Harry protestou.

\- O resto de nós também, - Malfoy disse. - Faça agora ou depois do encontro.

Harry não queria pensar sobre o assunto que esse encontro teria; talvez outra intervenção sobre ser “muito grifinório” ao redor de Umbridge? Ele já havia ouvido o suficiente sobre isso de Snape e Zabini.

Ele seguiu o conselho de Malfoy e se distraiu com a finalização da redação para Snape, e ele ficou relativamente satisfeito com o resultado. Talvez, apesar do encontro mandatório, Malfoy ainda pudesse corrigir depois.

Harry se encontrou desejando que fosse Hermione corrigindo a redação, não Malfoy. Pelo menos Malfoy parecia ser realmente decente em Poções. Apesar do que Harry havia pensado através dos anos, não era só o favoritismo de Snape que fazia Malfoy brilhar nessa aula.

Na marca de trinta minutos, os alunos do quinto ano desceram para a sala comunal.

\- Então, sobre o que é isso tudo? - Harry disse. Ele poderia dizer que isso quase certamente era sobre ele. Se os encontros “semanais” estavam sendo feitos com tanta frequência, havia de ser culpa de um novo fator, que era o próprio Harry.

Malfoy não enrolou o assunto, escolhendo logo ir direto ao ponto. - Nós precisamos falar sobre o Lorde das Trevas, - ele disse.

Harry o encarou.

\- O resto de nós sabe exatamente onde nossas famílias estão alinhadas, - Zabini disse. - Você não sabe, mas deveria.

\- Nós queremos fazer com que você se sinta seguro na nossa casa, - Parkinson disse.

\- E levando em conta… o que aconteceu, eu não posso imaginar como você _poderia_ se sentir seguro aqui, - Nott disse. - Quer dizer…

\- Eu sei que você não tem nenhuma razão para acreditar em nós, considerando tudo o que aconteceu, - Malfoy ofereceu. - Mas você está em nossa casa. Você é um sonserino. Há uma regra na Sonserina: não importam suas alianças ou as alianças de sua família, nosso pacto continua firme.

Harry olhou para todos eles com os olhos arregalados. Ele podia dizer que Malfoy estava certo, essa conversa seria realmente longa.

\- Então, para começar, - disse Malfoy. - Acho que precisamos fazer a pergunta que Theo queria fazer na outra noite.

\- Vamos começar por aí? Sério? - Parkinson perguntou em descrença.

\- Essa pergunta está relacionada com... o motivo de você estar tão bravo essa tarde, Harry, - disse Zabini.

Harry hesitou, então acenou com a cabeça para Nott. - Continue.

Malfoy de repente se sentou e puxou sua varinha. - Espere, Theo. - Ele sussurrou um feitiço e então guardou sua varinha no bolso. - Escudo de silêncio. Não acho que você iria querer todo mundo ouvindo isso.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estudando Malfoy. - Eu pensei que os sonserinos guardavam os segredos uns dos outros, - ele disse cuidadosamente.

\- Como regra, sim, - disse Parkinson. - Mas há certas coisas que simplesmente não contamos para a casa toda.

Harry olhou para Malfoy e Parkinson por um momento, então voltou sua atenção para Nott. - Qual é a sua pergunta?

\- Eu… - Nott suspirou. - Como eu disse na outra noite, a pergunta pode realmente te deixar bravo.

\- Eu também gostaria de saber, - disse Malfoy. - Eu posso perguntar.

\- _Não_ , Draco, - disse Nott.

\- Te falta prudência, - disse Parkinson.

\- _Não_ falta! - Malfoy protestou.

Harry ficou lá sentado e observou a troca de palavras, sentindo-se um pouco confuso.

Ele estava aprendendo rapidamente que os sonserinos não eram tão diferentes assim dos grifinórios, pelo menos não a forma como eles falavam um com o outro.

\- Tudo bem, - disse Nott. - Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, e vou entender perfeitamente se você não quiser responder. Estar em nossa casa... deve ser completamente estranho para você, e eu não quero deixá-lo mais desconfortável do que você provavelmente já está. Então, se você não quer dizer nada, você não precisa. Ou se você não quiser dizer nada agora, mas concordaria com isso mais tarde-

\- Theo, você está tagarelando, - brincou Greengrass.

\- Só pergunta logo o que você quer perguntar, - disse Harry, cansado.

Nott respirou fundo. - O que realmente aconteceu... no cemitério?

Harry ficou surpreso. Ele esperava uma pergunta relacionada a isso, mas não tão na cara.

\- Olha, você sabe que meu pai estava lá, - disse Nott.

_Seu pai e o pai de outras pessoas,_ Harry pensou, mas ele estava relativamente surpreso de ouvir Nott admitir isso. _Apesar de que Malfoy quase admitiu também na noite passada..._

\- E eu ouvi o lado da história do meu pai, mas depois do verão passado, estou começando a achar que meu pai pode ser meio louco, - continuou Nott. - Eu só…

\- Algumas... _pessoas_... são claramente manipuladoras e podem não estar dizendo toda a verdade, - Malfoy disse baixinho, e Harry se virou para olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados. Malfoy não encontrou seus olhos; em vez disso, ele olhou para as próprias mãos.

\- Quero ouvir o seu lado da história, Potter, - disse Nott. - _Harry_. - O primeiro nome de Harry foi dito muito deliberadamente, nem um pouco como uma reflexão tardia. - Porque certas coisas na história do meu pai não batem.

\- E a história do pai _dele_ e a história do _meu_ pai nem mesmo se encaixam uma com a outra, - acrescentou Malfoy.

\- E os _nossos_ nem disseram nada, - disse Crabbe, gesticulando para si mesmo e Goyle.

Harry respirou fundo e recostou-se na cadeira.

Isso era _bizarro_.

Harry havia sido selecionado para a Sonserina, a casa de Voldemort, e agora ele estava sendo questionado sobre o que realmente aconteceu pelos filhos dos seguidores de Voldemort.

Depois de descobrir que o mundo bruxo estava o pintando como um mentiroso patológico perturbado, o fato de os filhos dos Comensais da Morte estarem dispostos a até mesmo _ouvir_ o que ele tinha a dizer parecia inacreditável. E não era apenas a vontade de ouvi-lo que estava deixando Harry confuso, era o fato de que eles realmente pareciam _querer saber_.

Isso era muito mais do que Harry poderia dizer sobre o resto do mundo mágico.

Mas quando Harry começou a repassar aquela noite novamente em sua mente, ele pôde ouvir o comando estridente de Voldemort - _mate o imprestável_ \- e ele pôde ver aquele flash de luz verde.

\- Hm, - disse Harry. - Eu não estou bravo. Na verdade, estou meio... feliz que vocês queiram me ouvir. Ou aparentam querer. - Então ele suspirou. - Eu quero, mas não tenho certeza se posso... se consigo. Quero dizer… - Ele fechou os olhos. - Cedrico foi morto bem na minha frente, - ele disse baixinho.

Ele esperava interferência ou alguém o chamando de fraco. Em vez disso, Bulstrode finalmente falou.

\- Não consigo imaginar como deve ter sido, - disse ela, com a voz baixa.

\- Potter, - disse Malfoy, e Harry abriu os olhos. - Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não quero ouvir, mas você não precisa falar sobre isso se não quiser.

Harry ficou mais surpreso com isso do que com qualquer outra coisa que aconteceu até agora em seu tempo na Sonserina.

Malfoy parecia quase _gentil_.

\- Eu quero, - Harry disse novamente.

E, com dificuldade, ele o fez. Ele contou a eles toda a cinzenta história - o fim do Torneio Tribruxo, a morte de Cedrico e o ritual. Ele teve dificuldade em algumas partes, mas conseguiu superar. Os sonserinos simplesmente sentaram e ouviram, até que uma coisa pareceu agarrar Malfoy pela garganta.

\- O Lorde das Trevas desarmou e cercou você e _lhe devolveu sua varinha_? - Malfoy disse, horrorizado.

Harry assentiu.

Malfoy deixou escapar um ruído de desgosto. - Esse foi um movimento extremamente idiota da parte dele.

Harry olhou para Malfoy e Parkinson chutou Malfoy na canela. Ele aparentemente percebeu como suas palavras soavam e balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu que eu seja... ingrato por você ter sobrevivido, - disse Malfoy. - Eu só acho estranho que meu pai reverencie alguém que seria tão estúpido a ponto de munir o próprio inimigo.

Harry ficou um pouco perplexo com essa declaração. Ele sempre pensou que Malfoy venerava o pai; ele nunca o tinha ouvido criticar Lucius antes.

Ele continuou. Ele incluiu a parte sobre a conexão das varinhas, mas não explicou que sabia que isso tinha acontecido devido aos núcleos gêmeos das varinhas; aquela não era uma informação que ele queria compartilhar com ninguém. Ele terminou explicando que invocou a chave de portal de volta para suas mãos, reaparecendo em Hogwarts.

Os sonserinos o encararam por alguns momentos depois que ele terminou a história.

\- Sim, - disse Nott finalmente. - Não foi isso o que meu pai disse, mesmo.

\- Entre outras coisas, meu pai essencialmente insinuou que você _caiu_ naquela chave de portal, e que foi assim que você se safou, - Malfoy disse.

\- E em quem vocês acreditam? - Harry perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

\- Honestamente? Em você, - disse Nott. Malfoy concordou com um aceno rápido. - Sua história faz muito mais sentido do que a de meu pai.

\- Você pode dizer que alguém está mentindo quando há contradições em sua história, - disse Malfoy. Ele tinha uma expressão contemplativa no rosto e se recostou no sofá, evidentemente perdido em pensamentos.

Uma enorme onda de gratidão de repente tomou conta de Harry, e ele teve que olhar para os próprios pés. - Obrigado, - disse ele. - Eu não acho que consiga explicar como é bom realmente…

\- Alguém acreditar em você? - Zabini terminou por ele.

\- Sim.

\- Bem, eu te disse que…

Harry deu um risinho. - Que agora eu estava na única casa que iria acreditar, - ele disse. - Sim. Eu aprecio isso, de qualquer forma.

\- Lamento que você tenha passado por tudo isso, Harry, - Parkinson disse calmamente. - Ninguém deveria ter que passar por isso, muito menos alguém que tinha apenas quatorze anos. - Harry olhou para ela em choque e espanto.

\- Certo, - disse Malfoy de repente. - Potter, é hora de cobrirmos alguns dos princípios básicos.

Harry piscou. - O que?

\- Você sabe que meu pai é um Comensal da Morte, - disse Malfoy. - Assim como o de Theo, o de Vince e o de Greg.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, e os sonserinos começaram a explicar onde suas famílias se situavam no “espectro Lorde das Trevas”, como Zabini o chamou.

Eles explicaram que a família de Parkinson era definitivamente simpatizante de Voldemort, mas não havia nenhum Comensal da Morte de verdade em sua linhagem além do primo de sua mãe, que por um acaso era o pai de Nott. As famílias de Bulstrode, Greengrass e Zabini eram neutras e não fariam nada para ajudar nenhum dos lados, embora Zabini tenha dito que sua mãe expressou esperança de que Voldemort vencesse.

Davis era a única além de Harry que vinha de uma família que se opunha firmemente a Voldemort. Ela revelou que era mestiça como Harry, e que estava preocupada com o que aconteceria com ela e sua família caso Voldemort ganhasse.

Eles conversaram até tarde da noite, e Harry notou que gostou de verdade da conversa, embora nenhum dos sonserinos tenha revelado onde estavam suas lealdades. Harry supôs que ele estava de bem com isso; afinal, todos pareciam concordar que o próprio Harry havia sido puxado para o conflito muito mais cedo do que deveria.

Ao longo da conversa, Harry começou a se sentir mais confortável com eles. Ele percebeu que gostava de deixá-los comicamente desconfortáveis com piadas sobre a falta de nariz de Voldemort e, por sua vez, eles o provocavam sobre sua sorte grifinória por ser mortalmente ameaçado todos os anos em que esteve em Hogwarts.

A noite quebrou uma barreira entre eles. Em seu terceiro dia depois de ser sorteado novamente, Harry se viu já usando o primeiro nome de todos os sonserinos em seu ano.

Até mesmo Draco.

* * *

\- Por mais doloroso que isso vá ser, nós vamos precisar babar o ovo dela, - Blaise explicou enquanto ele e Daphne acompanhavam Harry até a aula de Adivinhação na manhã seguinte. - Vamos ter que começar nos desculpando educadamente, mesmo que a gente não tenha se arrependido de verdade, e então vamos ter que beijar a bunda dela de forma esplendorosa.

\- Você está me deixando enjoado, Blaise, - Harry reclamou. - Eu vou me sentir imundo fazendo tudo isso.

\- Olha, às vezes os sonserinos precisam jogar sujo, - Blaise disse, sorrindo de lado. - Essa é uma dessas vezes.

Eles chegaram cedo para Adivinhação, a porta ainda estava fechada.

\- Ainda não consigo acreditar que você conseguiu mesmo uma detenção, Blaise, - comentou Daphne. - Você já arrumou uma antes?

\- Não.

Harry começou a rir. - Você realmente conseguiu passar quatro anos em Hogwarts sem receber uma única detenção? - ele perguntou. - Eu perdi a conta de quantas eu tive!

\- Bem, você estava certo, Harry, aquela mulher é um pesadelo, - disse Blaise. - Portanto, esta detenção vale a pena.

Daphne apertou os lábios. - Espero que sim, desde que-

\- _Sua mão não está levantada, Srta. Greengrass!_ \- Blaise vibrou com uma voz aguda, levantando o nariz no ar. - Não vou mostrar nenhum feitiço porque acho que o único feitiço que vale a pena conhecer é aquele que uso para transformar tudo o que tenho em um tom nojento de rosa!

Blaise continuou com sua atuação por vários minutos. Harry teve que admitir que era extremamente engraçado. Blaise fez Harry e Daphne rirem tanto que Harry precisou se encostar na parede para recuperar o fôlego. Sua barriga doía.

Isso era bom.

Eles ainda estavam rindo quando Ron, Dean e Neville apareceram, e Ron encarou irritado os três sonserinos risonhos. - O que é tão engraçado? - ele perguntou, claramente descontente.

Daphne conseguiu se recompor antes de Harry. - Blaise aqui vai substituir a professora _Um-Baranga_ *, - disse ela, o que fez Harry rir novamente.

\- _Não há necessidade de falar, Srta. Greengrass!_ \- A voz de Blaise gritou; ele estava lutando para não rir também. Daphne, por outro lado, perdeu tudo de novo.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Ron exigiu.

Daphne enxugou os olhos e fixou o olhar em Ron, com um sorriso tenso no rosto. - Estávamos apenas acompanhando Harry no caminho para a aula, - disse ela.

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e a escada prateada desceu.

\- Isso é tão... brega, - Blaise murmurou, olhando de lado para a escada. Ele olhou para Daphne atrás dele. - Devemos ir ou vamos nos atrasar para Runas.

Daphne assentiu. - Tchau, Harry.

\- Tchau.

\- Irmãos de detenção à noite, então? - Blaise perguntou a Harry quando eles se viraram para sair. - Você vai ter que me mostrar porque é tão legal.

Daphne revirou os olhos. - Sim, sim, nós sabemos. É sua _primeira_ detenção. É um mundo desconhecido para você. 

Blaise gargalhou. - Dois dias saindo com o Potter e eu ganhei uma detenção. Posso sentir que estou ficando mais indisciplinado a cada minuto.

\- O Sr. Perfeito está se tornando um rebelde. Vamos lá. - Eles desceram as escadas em espiral, a discussão amigável deles desaparecendo junto.

Harry gesticulou para que os outros subissem a escada antes dele, sabendo que demoraria mais com um braço na tipoia. Ele seguiu Neville para cima, e a jornada foi lenta.

Quando ele alcançou o topo, Ron estava esperando por ele com uma expressão zangada. - Dando uma de Malfoy para cima de nós, Harry?

As sobrancelhas de Harry uniram-se em confusão. - O que?

Ron acenou com a cabeça para a tipoia no braço de Harry. - Então, você foi atacado por um hipogrifo ou é só drama?

\- Eu _caí,_ Ron.

Ron abriu a boca de novo, mas, surpreendentemente, Neville o cortou.

\- Deixe o Harry em paz, Ron.

Adivinhação foi terrível.

* * *

Quando Harry finalmente alcançou o fim da escada depois da aula, ele encontrou Cassius Warrington e outra sonserina do sétimo ano esperando por ele. Ela se apresentou como Freya Yaxley, a outra monitora do sétimo ano.

\- Você está indo para o Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, então? - Yaxley perguntou quando eles começaram a andar.

Harry assentiu.

\- Eu abandonei aquela aula assim que pude depois dos meus N.O.M.s, - ela disse. - A maioria das criaturas era mais assustadora do que fofa.

\- Pensou mais no Quadribol, Potter? - Warrington perguntou.

\- O que é isso? - Yaxley perguntou curiosamente. - Você vai jogar para a Sonserina?

\- Talvez… - disse Harry. Eu ainda não decidi.

\- Estratégia secreta de quadribol, Freya! - Warrington brincou. - Você não precisa saber.

\- Ah, por favor, - disse Yaxley, revirando os olhos. - Você sabe que não me importo tanto assim com quadribol, Cass. - Ela olhou para Harry. - Eu torço pela Sonserina e irei aos jogos da Sonserina, mas eu não tenho paciência para ir em todos os jogos como _algumas_ pessoas fazem. - Ela cutucou Warrington com o ombro.

\- Eu estou no time, Freya, - Warrington disse razoavelmente. - Eu tenho que ver como os outros times jogam.

Eles chegaram à aula de Harry, e ele acenou um “adeus” para os monitores.

Hermione foi direto para Harry assim que o viu. - O que aconteceu, Harry? Você está bem? - ela perguntou. - Eu vi a tipoia ontem, mas não tivemos tempo para conversar. Por que os monitores do sétimo ano estão acompanhando você para a aula? E como foi sua primeira aula com Umbridge?

Harry sorriu. O questionamento interminável de Hermione era familiar.

Ao contrário de Snape, a Professora Grubbly-Plank não fez de Harry parceiro de outros sonserinos e, depois que ela explicou a lição do dia, ele usou o tempo para atualizar Hermione. Ele confessou que tinha sido pego por uma azaração nas escadas e que não podia andar sozinho sem companhias sonserinas.

Ele não mencionou que a razão por trás disso era porque os sonserinos aparentemente estavam sempre sendo atacados nos corredores.

Quando ele revelou que ele e Blaise tinham recebido detenção de Umbridge, Hermione o repreendeu.

\- Eu disse para você não se colocar na mira dela, Harry! - Ela disse. Então ela ficou curiosa. - O que Zabini fez?

Harry riu e contou o que Blaise havia dito para Umbridge. O queixo de Hermione caiu; ela obviamente não conseguia se imaginar sendo tão desrespeitosa com um professor, mesmo que fosse Umbridge.

Harry também percebeu que Draco e Pansy estavam bastante reservados pela maior parte da aula. Trato das Criaturas Mágicas costumava ser uma de suas aulas favoritas para zombar dos grifinórios, então o silêncio deles era ensurdecedor. Como ele havia prometido, ele não mencionou isso, e ele se perguntou se Hermione havia notado.

Uma outra pessoa ficou estranhamente silenciosa durante toda a classe: Ron.

Ele não mencionou o comportamento reservado de Ron, e nem Hermione. Porém, perto do fim da aula, Harry viu Hermione olhar para trás e para frente entre ele e Ron com uma expressão infeliz no rosto.

* * *

Eles estavam parados do lado de fora do escritório de Umbridge, e Blaise deu a Harry um olhar de lado. - Você vai dizer exatamente o que você me falou que diria quando estávamos no jantar, não vai? - ele perguntou. - Sem gracinhas?

Harry deu a ele um aceno brusco.

\- Você vai manter esse seu temperamento impressionante sob controle?

\- Contanto que _ela_ mantenha o dela, - Harry rebateu.

Blaise suspirou. - Acho que isso é o melhor que vou conseguir, não é? - Ele ergueu a mão e bateu na porta. Eles ouviram Umbridge dizer-lhes para entrar, e os dois respiraram fundo e entraram.

\- Boa noite Sr. Potter, Sr. Zabini, - ela disse enquanto eles pararam de frente para a sua mesa.

\- Boa noite, professora Umbridge, - os dois disseram obedientemente.

Ela os deu um sorriso doce doentio e gesticulou para as duas mesinhas ao lado de sua mesa, cada uma com um único pedaço de pergaminho. - Sentem-se por favor.

\- Professora? - Disse Blaise. - Eu estava esperando que nós dois pudéssemos dizer algo a você antes de começarmos a detenção esta noite. - Sua voz, como Harry esperava, tinha recuperado o tom disciplinado. - Eu nunca tive uma detenção antes, então não tenho certeza se isso é... feito, mas-

Os olhos de Umbridge se estreitaram. - O que é que você quer dizer?

\- Eu quero oferecer minhas sinceras desculpas, - disse Blaise com uma ligeira inclinação de sua cabeça. - Sei que isso não é justificativa, mas acredito que o estresse do meu ano de N.O.M.s estava me afetando muito mais do que eu esperava. Temo ter descarregado esse estresse em você. - Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. - Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquelas coisas terríveis para você. Estou muito envergonhado de mim mesmo. 

Umbridge olhou para ele por um momento, e então deu a ele um daqueles sorrisos nojentos e melosos. - Desculpas aceitas, Sr. Zabini. - Ela se virou para Harry. - E você?

\- Eu também quero me desculpar, - disse Harry. - Os eventos da última primavera foram... confusos, para dizer o mínimo. Cedrico morreu bem na minha frente, e isso tem me assombrado desde então. Posso ter... me enganado sobre o que vi acontecer. - Ele odiou cada palavra que saía de sua boca, mas havia feito uma promessa a Blaise. - Eu só compartilhei o que pensei ter visto. - Ele engoliu em seco. Ele não queria dizer a próxima parte.

Ele viu Blaise mudar de posição enquanto esperava claramente que Harry continuasse. - Acho que Harry pode ter ficado... traumatizado com o que testemunhou, senhora, - disse ele, obviamente tentando preencher o espaço vazio que Harry havia deixado.

Harry deu um aceno brusco, apesar de se sentir culpado por usar a morte de Cedrico como justificativa. - E temo que... certas pessoas… - Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar. - Certas pessoas podem ter se aproveitado disso.

Não era bem o que Blaise o coagiu a dizer, mas Umbridge ainda entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

\- Você quer dizer seu diretor, - ela disse lentamente.

Harry hesitou, então acenou com a cabeça.

Pronto. Ele fez isso. Ele jogou Dumbledore embaixo do caminhão para Umbridge.

Apesar de sua recente raiva acerca de Dumbledore, fazer isso o fez se sentir enjoado.

O sorriso de Umbridge se tornou ainda mais doentio. - Bem, Sr. Potter, eu devo dizer que isso é inesperado, - ela disse. - Estou acatada, mas isso é inesperado. - Mesmo com o sorriso, ela não parecia inteiramente convencida.

\- Ninguém realmente se preocupou em falar comigo sobre o que aconteceu depois, - Harry continuou, e no canto de sua visão, ele viu os olhos de Blaise se arregalarem ligeiramente. Era compreensível; Harry não tinha planejado dizer mais nada, mas ele queria ter certeza de que Umbridge acreditava na mentira. - Tive o verão inteiro para repassar o que pensei ter visto, sem ninguém para me dizer o contrário, então acho que devo ter apenas... me convencido de que era verdade. - Ele engoliu em seco, nervoso.

\- Você não leu as reportagens do Profeta Diário, Sr. Potter? - Umbridge perguntou. - Certamente, ler que o Lorde das Trevas não voltou de verdade deveria ter dado a você um pouco de... paz de espírito.

\- Tenho que admitir que parei de ler o Profeta quando vi como eles falavam de mim, professora Umbridge.

Umbridge sorriu. - Acredito que isso seja compreensível.

\- Agora eu sei que não é verdade. O... _Lorde das Trevas_ \- Harry cerrou os dentes imperceptivelmente, - está morto. 

E isso aparentemente funcionou, porque Umbridge soltou uma risadinha. - Eu sabia que você iria ver do nosso jeito, eventualmente, Sr. Potter, - ela disse. Ela suspirou feliz. - Eu ainda preciso que vocês dois cumpram sua detenção, é claro.

\- Claro, senhora, - disse Blaise. - Não esperávamos sair dessa. Queríamos apenas ter certeza de que você sabia o quanto lamentamos as nossas ações na aula de hoje.

\- Naturalmente! - Disse Umbridge. - Sentem-se, por favor.

Harry e Blaise se sentaram, e Harry olhou para Blaise, nervoso.

\- Sr. Potter, - Umbridge disse, movendo-se entre as duas mesas e olhando para Harry. - Devo admitir que fiquei bastante surpresa ao ver você se mudar para a casa da Sonserina. Como mencionei na sua aula, aquela era a _minha_ casa quando estudei em Hogwarts.

Harry assentiu.

\- Parece que temos mais em comum do que pensamos ter inicialmente, - ela continuou, e o estômago de Harry se revirou. - Acho que vamos nos entender mais cedo do que eu pensava.

Apesar de seu mal-estar por ter algo em comum com aquela mulher horrível, Harry disse, - Eu concordo completamente, professora. Acho que vamos. - Atrás dela, Harry viu Blaise lançar-lhe um sorriso familiar.

Aparentemente, Harry estava sendo um ótimo sonserino.

Umbridge sorriu largamente para os dois, então voltou para sua mesa. - Vocês vão escrever linhas hoje, crianças. - Ela pegou duas penas e tinteiros e os colocou na frente de Harry e Blaise. - Admito que não esperava um comportamento tão admirável de vocês dois nesta detenção, então suas linhas serão como planejei inicialmente... mas apesar de suas desculpas, acho que é melhor que vocês saiam daqui sabendo de verdade o que você fizeram de errado. Não é? 

\- Sim, senhora, - disseram Blaise e Harry.

\- Sr. Zabini, você escreverá “não devo insultar as habilidades de um professor”, e a linha do Sr. Potter é “não devo contar mentiras”.

Uma onda de fúria atingiu Harry, e ele tentou contê-la enquanto olhava para o pergaminho. - Quantas vezes? - ele perguntou.

\- Quantas vezes forem necessárias, - disse ela. - Eu saberei quando for o suficiente.

E então eles começaram a escrever suas linhas.

Após cerca de vinte minutos de detenção, os dois solicitaram outro pedaço de pergaminho, pois os que eles tinham já haviam sido preenchidos. Umbridge sorriu e entregou-lhes mais dois.

\- Professora Umbridge? - Blaise perguntou enquanto mergulhava sua pena em seu tinteiro para começar em sua nova folha.

\- Sim, Sr. Zabini?

\- Eu só estava me perguntando... Não tenho certeza se é apropriado perguntar isso na detenção, mas… - Blaise endireitou-se na cadeira. - Ouvi dizer que você trabalha para o Ministério da Magia.

\- Eu trabalho.

\- Isso é muito impressionante, - disse Blaise, colocando a pena no papel novamente. - Eu sei que você deve ter mais coisas para fazer, mas eu queria saber se você teria algum conselho para um jovem estudante que aspira trabalhar para o Ministério um dia. - Ele rabiscou outra linha. - Quer dizer, terei que decidir que aulas N.I.E.M. fazer no final deste ano letivo, e eu estava me perguntando quais aulas poderiam me dar uma... vantagem sobre outros candidatos em potencial. Ou você pode ter alguma sugestão sobre quais departamentos do Ministério podem estar dispostos a aceitar um aluno recém-formado de Hogwarts?

Umbridge sorriu abertamente e pareceu inchar em sua cadeira. - Você parece um jovem inteligente, esforçado e eloquente, Sr. Zabini, - disse ela. - E atrevo-me a dizer que você seria uma excelente opção para o Ministério.

\- Obrigado, senhora.

\- Agora, então, quanto aos seus N.I.E.M.s... Quais são suas eletivas novamente, meu querido?

\- Eu assisto Aritmância e Runas Antigas.

\- Essas seriam excelentes N.I.E.M.s para ter, - disse Umbridge. - Visto que o Ministério tem uma ampla gama de responsabilidades, ter só uma ou as duas abrirá muitas portas para você. Claro... - Ela riu baixinho. - Embora ter a educação adequada seja importante, outra coisa que importa é _quem você conhece._

\- Naturalmente, professora, - Blaise disse suavemente.

\- Como Subsecretária Sênior, eu tenho incontáveis conexões no Ministério, dentre eles os funcionários mais inteligentes que sabem _quem_ tem o controle de muitas das carreiras lá dentro, - ela disse. - Se você continuar com seu _bom comportamento_ , Sr. Zabini, eu posso ser capaz de arranjar algumas apresentações para você.

\- Mesmo? - Blaise disse, com os olhos arregalados. - Eu seria extremamente grato se você pudesse.

Como planejado, Harry permaneceu em silêncio pelo resto da detenção. Ele continuou escrevendo linhas e assistindo Blaise ser ridiculamente doce com Umbridge, e Umbridge caindo nessa.

Perto do fim da detenção, ela pegou os pedaços de pergaminho e os examinou. - Acho que todos podemos concordar que esta noite foi muito melhor do que o esperado, não é?

\- Sim, senhora, - disseram os dois.

\- Eu sei que a detenção foi designada para o resto da semana, - disse ela. - Mas com suas desculpas anteriores, acho que uma noite foi o suficiente para vocês dois. - Ela olhou para os dois e deu-lhes aquele horrível sorriso meloso. - Não vamos repetir isso de novo, vamos?

\- Eu posso te garantir, professora, - Blaise disse. - Isso não vai acontecer de novo.

* * *

\- Então? - Harry perguntou uma vez que ele e Blaise haviam retornado para a sala comunal.

\- Ela claramente valoriza o poder que tem, - Blaise disse. - A posição dela no Ministério. O problema é que a única pessoa que eu tenho alguma conexão que poderia ser capaz de derrubar o poder dela é…

\- Deixa eu adivinhar: Lucius Malfoy, - Harry disse.

\- Exato, - Blaise disse. - E eu não tenho certeza se Lucius disse algo ao Draco sobre o papel de Umbridge aqui; se for um complô em que Lucius está envolvido ou aprova, estaríamos sem sorte. - Ele considerou isso por um momento. - Apesar de tudo, eu acredito que não faria mal perguntar a ele.

Harry se perguntou quando o pensamento de Draco escrevendo para seu pai passou a ser algo que ele poderia realmente apreciar, e então a culpa que o dominou com a ideia de usar um inimigo contra outro inimigo subjugou esse pensamento.

\- Se isso não funcionar, teremos que pensar em outra coisa, - disse Blaise. - Nós sabemos onde atingir ela, nós só teremos que descobrir como. 

Harry voltou ao dormitório para usar o pouco que lhe restava da noite para fazer o dever de casa. Draco era a única pessoa no quarto e ele o entregou sua redação de Poções corrigida assim que Harry entrou. Harry rapidamente reescreveu sua redação e então decidiu que finalmente era hora de escrever para Sirius.

Harry teve um problema com isso: ele ainda não tinha ideia do que dizer.

Ele também sabia que era provável que Ron ou Ginny ou os gêmeos já tivessem escrito para a Sra. Weasley, ou que Dumbledore tivesse visitado a sede da Ordem. Sirius já deveria estar sabendo o que havia acontecido, e Harry se sentiu culpado por não ter escrito ao padrinho antes.

Ele descartou uma tentativa após a outra. Algumas delas, ousadamente, perguntavam se seu pai tinha o hábito de atacar sonserinos nos corredores quando ele ainda estava na escola. Outras explicavam que a realocação de Harry e como estar na Sonserina estava sendo bem melhor do que Harry poderia ter imaginado. Outras também imploravam para Sirius se lembrar que apesar do ódio que ele tinha pela Sonserina, Harry ainda era a mesma pessoa que sempre havia sido.

_Você é?_ , uma voz repugnante dentro de sua cabeça sussurrou.

Mais cedo naquela noite, durante a detenção, Harry finalmente se tornou o que todos no mundo mágico o acusavam de ser: um mentiroso. Pior ainda, ele usou a morte de Cedrico Diggory como uma desculpa para se livrar de encrenca.

Harry sabia que era o melhor; ele precisava dos olhos de Umbridge longe dele. Isso não mudou a sensação de revolta no estômago de Harry.

Ele suspirou e amassou mais uma tentativa de escrita, se levantando para jogar o pergaminho no fogo.

\- Está tendo problemas com seu dever de casa, Harry? - Draco perguntou, claramente entretido com a quantidade de pedaços de pergaminho que Harry havia queimado em tão pouco tempo.

Harry congelou. Apesar das recentes incursões que fez com os sonserinos, ele não queria que Draco soubesse para quem ele estava escrevendo. Harry pensou sobre isso e percebeu que não precisava discutir o destinatário da carta.

\- Não, - disse Harry, balançando a cabeça. - É só alguém eu preciso contar sobre minha... minha realocação, e eu não faço ideia do que dizer.

\- O que há de tão difícil nisso? - Draco perguntou. - “Querido sei-lá-quem, fui sorteado na Sonserina. Espero que você esteja bem. Sempre seu, Cicatriz.”

Harry o encarou, mas não havia nenhuma animosidade real por trás disso. Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. - Não é só que... é… - Ele suspirou, virando-se para encarar Draco. - Essa pessoa conhecia meu pai quando ele estava na escola, - disse ele com cuidado.

\- Então? - Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Minha sugestão ainda está de pé.

\- Não, é que… - Harry cerrou os punhos. - Eu tenho... ouvido coisas e juntando as peças. - Ele deixou seus olhos vagarem para a foto de seus pais em sua mesa de cabeceira. - Eu não tinha ideia sobre esses ataques constantes aos sonserinos, e estou começando a suspeitar... que… - Ele parou.

Draco esperou pacientemente que ele continuasse.

\- Acho que meu pai pode ter sido um desses agressores, - disse Harry calmamente. - Na época em que ele estudava aqui.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram. - Você tem certeza?

\- Não, - Harry disse. - E eu sinto que até mesmo perguntar sobre isso é… - ele pausou. - Eu sei lá, cagar na memória que eu tenho do meu pai? - Ele soltou um suspiro frustrado e andou de volta até a cama. Ele caiu de costas e apertou a ponte do nariz.

\- Essa… _pessoa_ , - Draco disse de forma pensativa. - Ele é a única pessoa que você poderia perguntar?

\- Sim, - Harry disse. Então ele percebeu que isso não era exatamente verdade e se sentou num pulo. - Na verdade, ele pode não ser, mas a outra única pessoa que eu poderia perguntar… me odeia total e completamente.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar: professor Snape?

Harry olhou para Draco com espanto. Aparentemente, ele era muito mais intuitivo do que Harry pensava.

Draco deu de ombros. - Eu sei que eles devem ter a mesma idade, e eu ouvi o professor Snape fazer mais de uma declaração desagradável sobre seu pai. Eles claramente se conheciam e provavelmente frequentaram Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo.

Harry concordou. - Eles frequentaram, - ele admitiu.

\- Eu acho que você deveria perguntar a ele, - Draco disse, e Harry empalideceu com o pensamento.

\- Você não esqueceu o fato de que Snape me despreza, né? - ele perguntou.

Draco sorriu travesso. - Ele obviamente desprezava seu o pai. “Cagar na memória do seu pai”, como você disse, pode te render alguns pontos de aprovação com ele.

\- Isso é... meio nojento, Draco, - Harry disse, franzindo o nariz.

\- Isso é a Sonserina, - Draco disse. - E isso também pode te fornecer a informação que você está procurando. - Ele voltou para sua mesa. - Além disso, o professor Snape também é o diretor da casa, - disse ele razoavelmente. - Você deveria ser capaz de procurá-lo com os problemas que possa ter. Eu diria que ser assombrado pelo que seu pai pode ou pode não ter feito constitui como um “problema”.

Harry se jogou na cama novamente, pensando que Draco havia encerrado a conversa.

\- Harry, mesmo se essa situação com o seu pai acabar sendo verdade, - Draco disse repentinamente, - poderia ser pior. Ele virou a cabeça parcialmente, apenas o suficiente para Harry ver a expressão melancólica em seu rosto. - Olhe para o _meu_ pai.

Harry só pôde olhar em choque enquanto seu antigo rival voltava para o dever de casa. Ele o observou por um minuto inteiro e se perguntou exatamente que tipo de relacionamento Draco tinha com Lucius Malfoy. Fosse o que fosse, Harry supôs que não era nada como ele havia imaginado.

Ele finalmente voltou para sua mesa e encarou outro pedaço de pergaminho em branco. Ele suspirou, rabiscou algumas linhas e soprou a tinta para secar.

> _Querido Almofadinhas,_
> 
> _Você já deve ter ouvido falar, mas eu fui colocado na Sonserina. Por favor, escreva de volta._
> 
> _Espero que você esteja bem._
> 
> _Com amor, Harry._

* * *

Nota de tradução: * Um-Baranga, _Um-Bitch._ Crédito de tradução pro meu amigo Jesse.


	6. A Decisão

\- A professora Umbridge acabou de me informar que ela te liberou do restante da semana de detenção, - Snape disse para Harry no café da manhã.

Harry assentiu.

Se Snape estava surpreso ou satisfeito com a recém-descoberta habilidade sonserina de Harry de escorregar para fora das garras de Umbridge, ele não demonstrou. - Mesmo assim, o reagendamento da sua detenção comigo no sábado permanece, - ele disse. - Eu já organizei tudo. Imediatamente após o almoço, Potter. Não se atrase.

\- Sim, senhor.

Enquanto Snape caminhava ao longo do salão principal, Harry começou a se perguntar como ele poderia perguntá-lo sobre como o pai se comportava. Snape deixou claro para Harry ao longo dos anos que ele era tendencioso contra o seu pai a um nível absurdo. Ele realmente diria a verdade se Harry perguntasse a ele?

Harry duvidou disso.

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era, mais uma vez, quase insuportável, mas os olhares mortais que ele continuava recebendo de Blaise de alguma forma conseguiram evitar que Harry explodisse na aula novamente. Umbridge parecia muito satisfeita com o quão bem educada sua turma do quinto ano da Sonserina era, e ela concedeu à classe um total de 50 pontos por seu comportamento exemplar.

Blaise tinha ouvido de alguns dos outros anos da Sonserina que ela estava fazendo o mesmo nas aulas deles. Aparentemente, ela era tão puxa-saco da Sonserina quanto Snape.

Isso ainda não agradava muitos dos sonserinos, especialmente os do quinto e do sétimo ano, que tinham que fazer testes no final do ano letivo que potencialmente decidiriam seu futuro. Harry ouviu uma dos alunas do sétimo reclamando sobre como Umbridge sabotou os N.I.E.M.s, dizendo que ela estava planejando o assassinato de Umbridge e iria encobri-lo fazendo parecer um acidente horrível. Harry não tinha certeza se a garota estava brincando ou não.

Enquanto eles trabalhavam em seu fluxo aparentemente interminável de dever de casa na biblioteca naquela noite, Harry perguntou a Daphne e Blaise sobre o que ele tinha ouvido a aluna do sétimo ano, se perguntando se poderia ser verdade. Daphne deu de ombros, dizendo que ela honestamente não se importava.

Harry ficou encarando. Ele poderia desprezar Umbridge e a queria desesperadamente fora da escola, mas não conseguia se imaginar realmente querendo alguém morto.

_ Exceto Voldemort _ , ele pensou de repente.  _ Tenho certeza que quero ele morto. _

\- Mas isso me lembra… - Blaise disse, batendo com a pena no queixo. - Draco disse que mandou uma coruja para o pai sobre a Umbridge esta manhã. Duvido que o Lucius realmente tome alguma atitude contra ela ou dê ao Draco qualquer informação útil, então precisamos bolar um plano reserva.

\- Então o que deveríamos fazer? - Harry perguntou.

\-  _ Você  _ não vai fazer nada, - disse Blaise. - Você precisa ficar fora do caminho dela. O resto de nós pode lidar com isso.

\- Não fazer nada não é meu estilo-

\- Que pena, - disse Blaise enquanto virava uma página de seu texto de Feitiços, provavelmente com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário.

\- Olá, sonserinos. - Harry ergueu os olhos de seu dever de casa quando ouviu a voz familiar e viu Fred e George Weasley parados na ponta da mesa.

\- Como você está se saindo em sua nova casa, jovem Harry? - Fred perguntou.

\- Hm… bem, - Harry disse. Ele ainda não tinha certeza da opinião dos gêmeos com a seleção, e ele os conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele definitivamente não queria ficar no lado ruim deles se eles não estivessem felizes com ele.

\- Nós viemos a perceber que o nosso querido irmão está sendo um grande bobalhão a respeito da sua nova casa, - George disse. - Nós sentimos que deveríamos te informar que você não vai precisar se preocupar em receber o mesmo tratamento de nós.

Harry sorriu de alívio. - Obrigado, - ele disse de forma genuína. Ele sentiu que seu número de amigos na Grifinória tinha acabado de dobrar. O que, Harry pensou, era tecnicamente verdade.

\- De fato, nós vamos te incluir num segredo que ninguém da nossa família sabe além de nós dois, - Fred disse.

George olhou ao redor em busca de possíveis bisbilhoteiros, claramente sendo dramático. - O Chapéu Seletor nos disse que poderíamos ter ido para a Sonserina se quiséssemos, - ele sussurrou conspiratoriamente.

\- Astúcia e ambição aos montes, dizia, - acrescentou Fred.

\- Mas somos um pouco imprudentes demais para a sua casa, eu acho.

\- O que?! - Harry exclamou, sua boca aberta.

\- Weasleys na Sonserina, - Daphne considerou. - Isso teria sido…

\- ...um pesadelo completo! - Blaise terminou por ela, um olhar horrorizado em seu rosto. Ele então deu a Harry um olhar de soslaio e pareceu se autocorrigir. - Não devido ao seu nome, é claro, mas porque a propensão de vocês para pegadinhas é... bem conhecida.

Os dois gêmeos sorriram para Blaise.

\- É por isso que estamos aqui, Sr. Sonserina, - disse Fred.

\- Zabini, - Blaise corrigiu imediatamente.

\- Sr. Sonserina Zabini, - George disse com uma ligeira inclinação de sua cabeça. Blaise revirou os olhos em resposta.

\- Temos uma proposta para você, querido Harry, - disse Fred.

\- Uma que pode interessá-lo como nosso investidor, - George continuou.

\- Investidor? - Daphne repetiu, suas sobrancelhas se arqueando com interesse. - Você se esqueceu de nos informar que é um aspirante a empresário, Harry?

\- Hm… - Harry disse, um tanto estupidamente.

\- O jovem Harry aqui viu uma excelente oportunidade financeira e a aproveitou, - disse George.

\- Devíamos ter visto o sonserino nele então, - Fred acrescentou com uma piscadela.

Harry suspirou. Eles não estavam sendo totalmente honestos, é claro; Harry só havia dado a eles seus ganhos do Torneio Tribruxo porque não os queria. - Então, qual é a sua proposta? - ele finalmente perguntou.

\- Sua recente realocação, querido Harry, abriu uma linha de negócios anteriormente fechada, - disse George.

\- Você pode colocar nossos produtos na única casa desta escola que antes não tínhamos conexões, - Fred continuou.

Harry riu. - Vocês querem que eu mexa os pauzinhos para vocês na Sonserina. - Eles estavam brincando sobre isso um dia antes da seleção de Harry. Harry deveria ter percebido que tinha pelo menos um pouco de verdade na brincadeira.

\- Precisamente! - eles disseram juntos, um par de sorrisos idêntico em seus rostos.

\- Nós também ouvimos sobre o seu probleminha com a Umbridge, - George disse.

\- Assim como ouvimos sobre o seu novo amigo aqui dando um pouco de emoção para a aula, - Fred adicionou, indicando Blaise com a cabeça.

\- Provocação fabulosa, Sr. Sonserina Zabini! - George interrompeu, soando um pouco como Percy. - Trabalho simplesmente deslumbrante!

\- Como você ficou sabendo disso? - Blaise perguntou curioso.

\- Hermione Granger, - George respondeu. - Honestamente, não temos certeza de onde ela ouviu isso.

\- É mesmo? - Harry devolveu o olhar penetrante de Blaise com um sorriso tímido.

\- De qualquer forma, - George continuou. - Nós pensamos que você poderia estar pessoalmente interessado em alguns dos nossos Kit Mata-Aula, Harry.

\- Kit Mata-Aula? - Daphne disse, soando mais do que um pouco duvidosa.

\- Fantasias Debilitantes, Vomitilhas, Febricolate, Nuga Sangra-Nariz, - Fred disse, contando com os dedos. - Você pode escolher o lote, Harry, como nosso financiador. Coma uma para ficar doente de repente na aula de Umbridge, e coma o outro quando for mandado para a ala hospitalar.

\- Embora o Nuga Sangra-Nariz ainda precise de alguns ajustes, - George admitiu. - Atualmente ele é como uma cachoeira barulhenta, ainda estamos tentando fazer com que ele se torne uma torneira vazando delicadamente.

\- Encantador - Daphne disse sarcasticamente. - Não há muitos sonserinos interessados em adoecer de propósito. Vocês têm algum outro produto?

Fred e George se entreolharam em ponderação.

Harry considerou as outras invenções de Fred e George, vasculhando em sua mente para tentar se lembrar se eles haviam criado algo que os sonserinos pudessem achar interessante, e então ele lembrou. - Orelhas Extensíveis.

Blaise ergueu uma sobrancelha para isso. - Orelhas… Extensíveis?

\- Orelhas Extensíveis! - Fred e George disseram juntos, levantando os punhos no ar, e sorriram para Daphne.

Daphne revirou os olhos. - Não olhem para mim, eu não vou dizer isso também.

\- Sim, essas iriam interessar os sonserinos, - George concordou.

\- Vocês ainda tem algumas? - Harry perguntou. - Ou a mãe de vocês conseguiu pegar todas? - Ele se lembrou que a Sra. Weasley havia encontrado uma grande quantidade delas e as destruiu em sua fúria usual.

Um sorriso digno de um sonserino apareceu no rosto de Fred. - Ela não pegou todas, querido Harry.

\- O que são Orelhas Extensíveis, afinal? - Daphne perguntou, curiosa.

George abriu sua bolsa e começou a procurar. - Uma invenção nossa que permite ao usuário- ah! - Ele encontrou o que estava procurando e puxou algumas cordas compridas, com orelhas presas na ponta de cada uma. Ele os jogou na mesa e uma das orelhas saltou na direção de Daphne.

\- Eca! - Daphne deslizou a cadeira para trás ruidosamente, enojada. - Esses coisas parecem terríveis!

Madame Pince olhou para eles do outro lado da sala.

\- Mas também, oh, tão incríveis, - disse Fred, baixando a voz. - Esses pequenos encantos permitirão que o usuário escute conversas em outras salas, desde que a porta da sala não tenha o feitiço Imperturbável lançado nela.

Daphne parecia intrigada com isso.

\- Nós também aprimoramos o modelo que você experimentou durante o verão, Harry, - disse George. - Estes vão se estender por até 100 metros.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Impressionante.

\- Um por conta da casa, querido financiador. - George desenrolou uma corda e a entregou a Harry. - Alguém mais?

\- Eu vou ficar com duas, - Daphne disse, já abrindo sua bolsa. - Quanto?

Fred sorriu. - Para você, jovem dama? Cinco galeões pelas duas.

Harry achou que era um pouco caro, mas Daphne retirou os galeões e os entregou sem protestar, e George desenrolou duas cordas para ela em troca.

\- Se funcionarem como anunciado, - disse Daphne, colocando-as no bolso da frente da bolsa, - voltarei para buscar mais.

\- É um prazer fazer negócios com você, Srta. Sonserina.

\- Greengrass.

\- Srta. Sonserina Greengrass, então.

* * *

Harry se sentiu mal na manhã seguinte. Ele não teve uma boa noite de sono. Pela primeira vez, ele não sonhava com o cemitério, mas com vagar por intermináveis corredores em busca de algo. Ele nem sabia o que estava procurando, mas parecia que o pensamento também estava fora de seu alcance a cada vez que ele acordava.

Isso deixou seu estômago inquieto, e ele cutucou sua comida no café da manhã.

\- Você está bem, Harry? - Tracey perguntou.

Harry apenas resmungou.

\- Você está parecendo o Theo, - comentou Daphne.

\- Não dormi bem, - admitiu e continuou a mexer na comida do prato.

\- Como está seu ombro? - Blaise perguntou. A tipoia havia sido retirada naquela manhã.

\- Bem.

Pansy e Draco ocuparam seus assentos usuais de frente para Harry, bem a tempo para a correspondência chegar. Harry olhou para o teto ansiosamente, esperando ver uma coruja voando em sua direção. Ele não tinha ouvido falar de Sirius ainda. Ele havia enviado sua carta apenas no dia anterior, mas esperava que Sirius não demorasse a responder.

Nenhuma coruja apareceu para ele, e Harry tentou esconder sua decepção. Felizmente, os outros sonserinos foram distraídos pela coruja bufo-real que veio até de Draco.

\- É do seu pai, não é? - Blaise perguntou baixo, e a atenção de Harry estava instantaneamente em Draco, também.

Draco pegou o pergaminho e o desenrolou. Ele leu a missiva em silêncio e então olhou para Blaise.

\- Então? - Blaise perguntou impaciente. Draco meramente passou o pergaminho para Blaise, e Harry leu sobre o ombro dele.

> _ Draco, _
> 
> _ Dolores Umbridge foi enviada para Hogwarts para fazer uma limpeza necessária, que é bem mais importante do que as habilidades dela como professora. Deixe-a em paz e permita que ela faça o trabalho dela. _
> 
> _ Eu tenho confiança que você estará preparado para os seus N.O.M.s, independentemente da estrutura de ensino dela. _
> 
> _ Sinceramente, _
> 
> _ Seu Pai _

\- Isso é bem o que eu esperava mesmo, - Blaise disse com um suspiro. - Parece que agora é com o plano B.

\- Qual é o plano B? - Harry perguntou.

\- Eu vou te contar quando eu descobrir, - Blaise disse.

\- Eu sempre posso voltar a gritar com ela, - Harry ofereceu. - Isso seria fácil. - Ele dificilmente tinha sido capaz de se controlar durante a última aula.

Blaise revirou os olhos. - Eu vou gritar com ela, se necessário, - ele disse. - Você vai ficar bem quietinho e sorrir super meigo sempre que ela olhar para você.

Harry fez uma careta. - Que nojo.

\- Falando em nojo, - Daphne disse. - Harry, deixe os gêmeos Weasley saberem que eu estou impressionada com o trabalho deles. - Ela torceu o nariz. - Mesmo que as invenções deles sejam nojentas. Mas eu e minha irmã experimentamos ontem à noite, e você não acreditaria no que Isabella Pucey estava dizendo-

\- Vou contar para eles, - disse Harry, sorrindo para Daphne.

\- Você estava se associando aos  _ Weasleys _ ? - Pansy perguntou a Daphne, claramente consternada.

\- Ah! - Harry disse. - Draco, sabe a lista de alunos “fora dos limites”?

Draco acenou com a cabeça, e com base em sua expressão de consternação, parecia que ele sabia exatamente o que Harry estava prestes a perguntar.

\- Você pode adicionar Fred e George Weasley a essa lista?

Draco deixou escapar um suspiro incrivelmente dramático e sofrido. - Muito bem.

\- A gente geralmente não mexe com esses dois, de qualquer forma, - Pansy admitiu. - Suas táticas de vingança são um pouco…

\- Sonserinas? - Blaise disse, sorrindo.

\- Às vezes, sim.

\- Talvez seja porque eles poderiam ter sido selecionados para nossa casa, se quisessem, - disse Blaise. - E quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, mais faz sentido.

Uma expressão de pavor apareceu no rosto de Draco. - Os gêmeos Weasley na Sonserina… - ele estremeceu.

\- Na verdade, estou um pouco desapontada por não termos recebido eles, - disse Daphne. - Eu os acho muito divertidos.

* * *

Durante o jantar nessa noite, Draco presenteou Harry com um convite. - Você gostaria de acompanhar o time de quadribol da Sonserina a uma viagem ao campo? 

Harry parou de mastigar. - Eu pensei que os testes da Sonserina eram só na segunda-feira? - ele disse.

\- Eles são, - Draco disse, e um sorriso lentamente apareceu em seu rosto. - Os testes da Grifinória são hoje à noite.

Harry franziu a testa. - Você quer espiar.

\- Vamos chamar isso de vigilância.

Harry revirou os olhos. - Que é outra palavra para espiar, - ele disse. Entretanto, ele tinha que admitir que estava curioso para ver quem iria substituí-lo como apanhador, assim como quem iria substituir Oliver Wood como goleiro.

Ele comeu o resto da refeição e considerou. Ele sabia que o time de quadribol da Sonserina aparecendo nos testes da Grifinória era a receita para o desastre. Ele também sabia que não seria capaz de convencer o time da Sonserina a não comparecer, e os testes eram abertos ao público…

\- Eu acho que eu vou, - Harry finalmente disse. - Eu nunca perdi os testes da Grifinória antes, de qualquer forma.

Draco parecia encantado.

No caminho deles para o campo, Warrington se esgueirou ao lado de Harry. - Isso significa que você decidiu jogar de apanhador da Sonserina, Potter? - ele perguntou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. - Não.

\- Então por que você está vindo com a gente? - Montague, o capitão do time da Sonserina, resmungou na frente do grupo.

\- Bem, ainda estou decidindo, não estou? - Disse Harry.

Montague parou de andar e se virou para Harry. - Você não descartou a possibilidade, então? - ele perguntou.

\- Eu… - Harry fez uma pausa e suspirou. - Eu não descartei a possibilidade.

Montague analisou Harry por um momento, então voltou a caminhar na frente do grupo, parecendo que exalava raiva a cada passo. Harry percebeu logo que era assim que Montague andava. - Você joga há tempo suficiente para saber que seria um bom movimento estratégico, - disse Montague.

\- Eu... acho, - disse Harry. Ele não queria admitir que concordava.

Eles chegaram no campo ao mesmo tempo em que Angelina terminava de explicar como os testes funcionariam. - Os testes de apanhador serão os primeiros, - disse ela. - Goleiros, vocês podem praticar com nossos artilheiros e batedores enquanto isso. Não fiquem nervosos, nada que acontecer durante a prática será usado contra você. 

Harry olhou para os grifinórios tentando para apanhadores. Eram cinco, a maioria bem nova, exceto um rosto que surpreendeu Harry: Ginny Weasley. Ela parecia se destacar entre os outros apanhadores esperançosos, nenhum dos quais poderia ser mais velho do que 13 anos.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Quando eles jogavam quadribol na toca, Ginny sempre jogava de artilheira e também era muito boa nessa posição.

Harry olhou para os goleiros subindo no ar para praticar, e ele se encontrou sorrindo ao ver Ron pairando na frente de um dos aros. Ele esperava que Ron tentasse esse ano e estava feliz em vê-lo nos testes.

No entanto, ele também pensou que Ron parecia estar um pouco enjoado.

Angelina explicou que os testes de apanhador seriam simples: quem pegasse o pomo o maior número de vezes durante a próxima hora seria o apanhador da Grifinória.

Ela tinha acabado de liberar o pomo quando alguns dos grifinórios finalmente notaram a presença dos sonserinos.

\- Mas que merda eles estão fazendo aqui? - Um dos candidatos para goleiro gritou, infeliz, apontando para os sonserinos nas arquibancadas.

\- Espiando, claro! - Alicia Spinnet estava claramente descontente.

Angelina olhou os sonserinos, horrorizada. Quando ela avistou Harry, sua boca se abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram de uma forma quase cômica.

Fred e George voaram para as arquibancadas, chamando Harry para longe do time da Sonserina. Harry se levantou e foi até eles.

\- O que os sonserinos estão fazendo aqui, querido Harry? - Fred perguntou em um tom educado obviamente falso.

\- E o que  _ você  _ está fazendo aqui, Harry? - George acrescentou com o tom idêntico.

Harry engoliu em seco. Apesar da oferta de paz que Fred e George fizeram na noite anterior, ele sabia exatamente o quão competitivos os gêmeos eram quando se tratava de quadribol. Eles também eram agressivamente protetores com o time da Grifinória, realmente assumindo suas posições como batedores. - Eles… - Ele suspirou. - Olha, eu sei que eles não deveriam estar aqui, mas eles viriam com ou sem mim, e eu pensei que talvez tivesse uma chance de eles serem mais...  _ pacíficos  _ comigo aqui, - ele disse baixinho.

Fred e George olharam por cima do ombro de Harry e encararam os sonserinos. - É claro que eles não deveriam estar aqui, - disse Fred.

\- Mesmo assim, os testes são abertos ao público, - disse Harry, uma pitada de desespero rastejando em sua voz. - Contanto que eles não façam nada além de assistir, eles não estão quebrando nenhuma regra. 

\- Eles estão fazendo algo agora, - George retrucou.

Harry se virou para ver a maior parte do time da Sonserina apontando e rindo de algo no campo. Ele suspirou.

Angelina se juntou a Fred e George e fixou um olhar duro em Harry. - Oi, Harry, - ela disse, seca.

\- Angelina, - Harry a cumprimentou com nervosismo. 

\- Você afetou seriamente a minha estratégia para este ano, sabe, - disse ela de forma acusadora.

Eu sei, - disse Harry. - Eu sinto muito. - De repente, ele se sentiu péssimo por não ter falado com Angelina antes; Hermione não disse que ela quase teve um surto na noite do sorteio de Harry?

\- Então, o que você está fazendo aqui? - Angelina perguntou. - E com o time da Sonserina?

\- Aparentemente, o Harry aqui, pensa que sua presença fará com que os sonserinos se envergonhem de suas ações e se comportem, - disse Fred.

\- Isso não é...  _ exatamente  _ o que eu disse, - disse Harry, embora tivesse que admitir que o significado era essencialmente o mesmo.

\- Sim, bem, não está realmente funcionando até agora, está? - George zombou. Harry olhou por cima do ombro novamente para ver Draco se dobrando de tanto rir. Harry fez uma careta.

\- Eu vou voltar, - disse Harry. - Vou tentar fazê-los parar. Não posso prometer nada, mas vou tentar. - Os três grifinórios se viraram para sair quando Harry se lembrou de algo. - Fred, George!

Os gêmeos se viraram, ambos parecendo bastante irritados.

\- Daphne… Greengrass, ela queria que eu os deixasse saber que ela ficou impressionada com as Orelhas, - Harry disse.

Fred ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Bela tentativa de bandeira branca, Harry, mas os sonserinos ainda não deveriam estar aqui.

Então George deu um sorriso largo. - Ainda é legal ouvir isso, mesmo! - Eles voaram de volta para o campo, e Harry voltou para o time da Sonserina.

\- Tem alguma forma de vocês diminuírem o som das risadas? - Harry chiou. Warrington e Montague pareciam obstinados, enquanto Draco parecia ofendido.

\- O time deles vai ser péssimo este ano, Harry, - Draco disse. - Você tem que admitir que é engraçado.

\- Na verdade, não, - disse Harry. - Eles estão em desvantagem. Nenhum de nós jogou no ano passado, e eles não esperavam exatamente ter que substituir o apanhador junto do goleiro.

\- E daí? - Montague grunhiu, recostando-se no suporte atrás dele com os cotovelos. - Não jogamos no ano passado, também, e temos que substituir um artilheiro e dois batedores.

\- Eles também são meu antigo time, quer você goste ou não, - Harry retrucou. - E estou me sentindo um tanto autoritário agora. Se você continuar, não vou jogar para você de forma alguma. 

Miles Bletchley, o goleiro da Sonserina, olhou para Harry. - Isso significa que... se a gente só ficar quieto durante os testes, você concordará em jogar de apanhador para a Sonserina?

\- Não, - disse Harry. - Não estamos fazendo um acordo idiota. Mas se vocês continuarem ridicularizando eles, isso garantirá que eu  _ não _ jogarei com vocês.

Para sua imensa surpresa, os sonserinos imediatamente começaram a se comportar e apenas conversaram um pouco enquanto assistiam ao restante dos testes.

_ Sonserinos não brigam entre si,  _ ele lembrou.  _ Pelo menos não em público.  _ Sentindo-se um tanto satisfeito, Harry se sentou ao lado de Draco.

Harry assistiu os grifinórios com os outros sonserinos, e ele se sentiu com inveja enquanto eles voavam pelo céu. Ele não jogava quadribol de verdade desde o terceiro ano e sentia falta da sensação de estar no ar.

Ele tinha que admitir que Ginny era uma apanhadora decente. Harry sabia ao vê-la jogar na toca que ela era uma artilheira melhor, mas ela fez os outros candidatos a apanhadores comerem poeira. Ela pegou o pomo quatro vezes enquanto os outros não conseguiram nem uma vez. Ela conseguiu a posição no time com facilidade.

Então vieram os testes para goleiro, que foram um desastre tão grande que Harry se sentiu completamente mal por Angelina. Ron estava nervoso, Harry percebeu; ele conhecia seu velho amigo bem o suficiente para reconhecer que Ron não estava jogando com toda a sua habilidade. Os outros candidatos não eram muito melhores, deixando gol após gol passar por eles.

Depois que eles viram todos os candidatos a goleiro, Angelina chamou seus batedores e artilheiros, onde eles começaram a ter uma discussão acalorada. Quase dez minutos se passaram antes que Angelina se voltasse para os aspirantes a goleiro.

\- Nosso novo goleiro é Ron Weasley, - anunciou Angelina. Ron, compreensivelmente, parecia entusiasmado e, apesar de seus problemas recentes, Harry descobriu que estava genuinamente feliz por ele. Ron queria jogar pelo time da casa há anos.

A maior parte do time da Sonserina partiu, deixando Draco e Harry nas arquibancadas.

\- O time está cheio de Weasleys, - Draco comentou. Harry o encarou e Draco revirou os olhos. - Tudo o que eu quis dizer é que mais da metade da equipe são Weasleys. Eu sei que três dos quatro deles estão fora dos limites.

\-  _ Todos  _ eles estão, - Harry exigiu. Ele não iria deixar Ginny de fora.

Draco o olhou com cautela. - Sua lista está ficando cada vez mais longa, Harry, - disse ele. - Você não pode colocar a escola inteira, sabe.

* * *

Harry acordou no meio da noite se sentindo desorientado e estranhamente insatisfeito. Ele sonhou de novo que estava procurando em corredor após corredor por algo de que  _ precisava _ . Quanto mais ele procurava, mais irritado ficava. Quando ele acordou, o conhecimento de tudo o que estava procurando voou para fora de sua mente em um instante.

Ele suspirou e lançou um rápido  _ Tempus _ , descobrindo que mal passava das 4 da manhã. Ele se jogou de volta no travesseiro frustrado. Ele não queria voltar a dormir porque não queria ter aquele sonho de novo, mas ainda faltavam algumas horas para o café da manhã de sábado.

Após alguns minutos de consideração, Harry se levantou. Ele não dava muita importância à Adivinhação e desprezava a aula, mas se perguntou se poderia encontrar algo sobre seus sonhos no texto de Adivinhação. Afinal, eles estavam cobrindo interpretação de sonhos nesse período. Ele abriu seu baú para pegar o livro e fez uma pausa.

Em vez de puxar seu texto de Adivinhação, ele lentamente buscou no fundo de seu baú e tirou outro livro que ele havia pego da Biblioteca Black, um intitulado  _ O Oráculo Oculto. _

Ele se sentou novamente na cama, fechou as cortinas e começou a folhear as páginas do livro, procurando qualquer menção de sonhos. Ele finalmente encontrou uma referência no final de um capítulo chamado Ritos e Rituais.

> _ “O rito de claridade dará ao invocador uma introspecção em seus próprios sonhos. Isso fará com que quase todos os sonhos que tenha sejam lúcidos, o que significa que o invocador será capaz de assumir o controle de seus sonhos. Ele se verá capaz de virar em cantos que não era capaz antes, abrir portas que antes estavam trancadas e ver através da névoa que pode ter nublado sua visão. Além disso, se ele descobrir que um conceito do sonho está desaparecendo com o nascer do sol, esse rito permitirá ao invocador agarrá-lo e lembrá-lo nas horas em que estiver acordado. _
> 
> _ Este rito deve ser realizado em um dos oito dias comemorativos cíclicos como parte de um círculo sombrio. Só haverá sucesso se o invocador for uma bruxa ou bruxo das trevas totalmente declarado - ” _

Harry parou de ler e suspirou. Este ritual parecia ser exatamente o que ele precisava, mas como ele não era um bruxo das trevas, ele não poderia realizá-lo. Ele se lembrou de ter aprendido durante o verão que um bruxo tinha que completar algo chamado “ritos de declaração” antes que pudesse ser considerado das trevas. Harry ainda não sabia o que isso significava e, além disso, apesar de desenvolver um interesse recente nessas artes, ele não tinha certeza se algum dia iria querer realmente ser um bruxo das trevas. E mesmo que quisesse, ele honestamente não tinha certeza se  _ poderia  _ ser um.

Mesmo assim, o texto tinha sido interessante, então Harry voltou ao início do livro e leu até que seus colegas de quarto começaram a acordar.

* * *

Novamente, Harry não recebeu uma carta de Sirius na manhã seguinte. Ele teve dificuldade em esconder a decepção, e quando Daphne o perguntou o que havia de errado com ele, ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

Se Sirius não estava mais interessado em Harry porque agora ele era da Sonserina, não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer. Ele se sentia desesperançoso.

E por mais inesperadamente acolhedores que os sonserinos tenham sido, Harry ainda sentia saudade de Sirius. Ele sentia saudade dos amigos. Sentia saudade de Ron.

Depois de um momento de consideração, ele reuniu toda a coragem grifinória que tinha e fez a jornada através do corredor até antiga e familiar mesa.

\- Ei, Ron, - disse ele, sentando-se como se pertencesse ali.

A julgar pelos olhares que estava recebendo, ele definitivamente não pertencia àquele lugar.

Harry os ignorou. - Parabéns por ter entrado no time, - disse ele. - Diga a Ginny o mesmo quando a vir, tudo bem?

A expressão de Ron mudou de choque para indignação. - Eu não acredito que você realmente estava saindo com aqueles espiões da Sonserina ontem, Harry, - ele soltou.

\- Eles não fizeram muito além de assistir, fizeram? - Harry apontou. - Os testes são públicos. Tinham alguns alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa lá também, não tinha?

O rosto de Ron se suavizou, embora ele ainda parecesse um pouco desconcertado. - Fred mencionou que você só foi com eles porque queria ter certeza de que não fizessem nada, - disse ele. - Então, uh... obrigado. Eu acho.

\- Isso, e eu queria ver meu antigo time, - disse Harry com sinceridade. - Eu meio que sinto falta de vocês, sabe.

Ron acabou dando um sorriso fraco, e Harry se sentiu um pouco vitorioso por dentro. Talvez ele ainda pudesse consertar o que quer que tenha sido quebrado entre ele e Ron.

\- Eu nunca tinha visto Ginny jogar como apanhadora antes, - continuou Harry. - Ela não é nada má.

Ron murmurou concordando. - Sim, na verdade, ela não é ruim nisso. Não tão boa quanto você, claro, mas ela vai ser muito melhor do que o Malfoy, pelo menos…

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

Ron de repente parecia ansioso. - Você... você não vai jogar para eles, vai? Quero dizer, eles já têm um apanhador, então não tem vaga aberta para você, né?

Harry engoliu em seco. - Conversas… aconteceram, - ele admitiu hesitantemente. - Sobre eu possivelmente jogar. Eles me pediram para ir no teste, de qualquer maneira.

\- Você não vai dizer “sim”, vai? - Ron exigiu. - E quanto ao Malfoy? Ele é o apanhador da Sonserina.

\- Hm, - disse Harry. - Ele trocaria para artilheiro…

\- Você quer dizer que está mesmo considerando isso? - Ron rosnou.

Harry suspirou. - Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não, - admitiu. - Eu ainda não decidi. Mas eu realmente sinto falta de jogar, Ron-

Ron se levantou da mesa, olhando furioso para Harry. - Você está dizendo que concordaria em jogar pelo time mais sujo de Hogwarts? - ele gritou.

\- Isso seria justo? - Uma voz familiar perguntou, embora com um tom muito mais sarcástico do que Harry estava acostumado a ouvir. Ele olhou para baixo na mesa para ver Alicia Spinnet encarando ele. - Você já conhece todas as nossas estratégias-

\- E eu sei que Angelina é boa o suficiente para criar novas estratégias que eu não conheço, - disse Harry, tentando apaziguar a situação. - Metade das estratégias que Wood usou foram criadas pela Angelina e vocês sabem. Vocês também tem dois jogadores novos que não estavam no time quando eu estava nele- 

\- Não, mas você jogou comigo e com a Ginny quase o verão inteiro, - Ron acusou. Nesse momento, todas as pessoas na mesa da Grifinória pararam o que estavam fazendo para assistir a discussão, e Harry percebeu algumas cabeças de outras mesas também se virando na direção deles.

\- Eu... - Harry deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado e tentou um rumo diferente. - Como isso é diferente de, ah, sei lá, um jogador da União de Puddlemere assinando com o Falcões de Falmouth?

\- Ah, então você está se comparando a um jogador profissional agora? - Katie Bell disse de alguns lugares depois de Alicia. Ela balançou o cabelo e fixou o olhar em Harry. - Eu admito que você é decente, Potter, mas você não é  _ tão  _ bom.

\- Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal não veriam a diferença, mas você jogar para eles não é justo com a  _ Grifinória _ , especificamente, e você sabe disso, - continuou Alicia. - Você conhece nossas fraquezas, conhece nosso estilo de jogo…

\- Eu não usaria nada assim contra vocês! - Harry insistiu.

\- Um  _ sonserino  _ usaria, - Ron disse com um sorriso sarcástico. - E é isso que você é agora, não é?

Harry sentiu como se seu coração estivesse se partindo. Ele sabia que a Grifinória não ficaria feliz se ele concordasse em jogar pela Sonserina, mas ele esperava…

Honestamente, ele não tinha certeza do que esperava.

Harry balançou a cabeça. - Estou indo embora, - ele disse enquanto se levantava. - Você já pode parar de gritar comigo agora.

\- Seu lugar não é aqui, mesmo! - Ron gritou em suas costas.

Harry se afastou da mesa da Grifinória e, no caminho de volta para os sonserinos, sua dor começou a se transformar em indignação.

Sirius. Ron.

Harry tinha contado com eles para sempre protegê-lo, não importasse o quê. Em vez disso, ele foi indelicadamente lembrado das palavras de Draco para ele em sua primeira noite na Sonserina:  _ “ _ _ Nós vimos como a Grifinória virou as costas para você no passado. Você nunca vai receber isso de nós. _ _ ” _

Ele chegou na mesa da Sonserina e ouviu um distante,  _ “Bom trabalho irritando os leões, Potter!” _ de um aluno do sexto ano. Ele o ignorou.

A fúria agora havia completamente tomado o lugar de sua angústia, e Harry, decidido, marchou direto para Graham Montague.

\- Os testes da Sonserina são na segunda-feira, certo? - ele perguntou.

Montague olhou para Harry e sorriu, um toque de malícia aparecendo em seu rosto. - Sim.

\- Eu quero fazer o teste para apanhador.


	7. A Moldura

Apesar de seu mau humor por causa do confronto anterior com o time de quadribol da Grifinória, Harry se apresentou a tempo para sua detenção com Snape.

Snape nem mesmo o cumprimentou, não que Harry esperasse que ele o fizesse, ele simplesmente seguiu suas instruções. - Você estará limpando caldeirões hoje. Você não pode usar magia. 

Harry concordou. - Sim, senhor.

\- Assim que terminar de esfregá-los, você os cobrirá com isso. - Ele entregou a Harry uma garrafa que dizia “Óleo Neutralizante do Newton - Elimina Todos Os Vestígios De Poções Antigas!”.

Harry concordou com a cabeça mais uma vez, embora estivesse se sentindo cada vez mais desanimado ao longo em que Snape explicava. - Sim, senhor.

\- Depois de aplicar uma camada em todos os caldeirões, você vai esperar que eles sequem e eu irei inspecionar seu trabalho. Se eu considerar seu trabalho satisfatório, você será liberado.

\- Sim, senhor.

Snape apontou para o depósito ao lado. - Prossiga.

Harry entrou no depósito e não gostou nada de encontrar uma pilha de caldeirões, cerca de vinte, todos com camadas grossas de algo que ele só poderia identificar como crocante e azul. Ele encontrou um balde, um esfregão e uma toalha esperando por ele.

Ele suspirou e começou a trabalhar.

Ele rapidamente descobriu que por baixo da camada externa crocante, a crosta tinha se tornado gosmenta e pegajosa e quase impossível de remover.

Enquanto esfregava, ele pensou em possíveis maneiras de perguntar a Snape sobre seu pai. Ele rejeitou todas as suas ideias iniciais. _“Professor Snape, meu pai costumava te bater e intimidar?”_ Ele pensou sarcasticamente. _Isso daria certo, tenho certeza._

Ele continuou trabalhando, refletindo sobre como iniciar o assunto.

Quando ele estava na metade do trabalho com os caldeirões e seus músculos tinham começado a doer, ele finalmente se deu conta de que poderia apenas perguntar sobre o que tinha mais curiosidade: se seu pai tinha atacado algum sonserino enquanto ele estava na escola. Ele poderia deixar Snape completamente fora disso.

Ele havia esfregado quase todos os caldeirões antes de criar coragem para finalmente fazer a pergunta. - Hm... Professor Snape?

Snape ergueu os olhos da mesa, sem se preocupar em esconder seu aborrecimento. - O que é, Potter?

\- Eu... é... - Harry gaguejou.

Puta _merda_ , o que ele estava pensando? Como ele poderia ter pensado que ter uma conversa real com Snape era possível, especialmente uma conversa sobre um homem que Snape deixou bem claro que desprezava?

\- Qual a espessura da camada de óleo que devo colocar nos caldeirões? - Harry finalmente perguntou.

A irritação de Snape ficou mais pronunciada. - Leia as instruções na garrafa, Potter. - Ele voltou a prestar atenção no próprio trabalho. - Não é exatamente por _não ler as instruções_ que você está aqui, em primeiro lugar?

Harry pegou a garrafa de óleo para encontrar as instruções no verso e começou a xingar silenciosamente. O óleo teve que secar por duas horas. Ele deveria estar cobrindo os caldeirões enquanto avançava. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e bateu contra a parede do depósito.

A detenção foi, no geral, veementemente entediante.

* * *

> _Harry,_
> 
> _Nós precisamos conversar. Tente ficar sozinho na sala comunal da Sonserina mais tarde essa noite._

Harry reconheceu a letra como a de Sirius. Ele leu o bilhete de novo e de novo como se esperasse que mais linhas aparecessem magicamente. Ele não podia acreditar no quão pouco Sirius havia realmente dito.

E durante todo o domingo, enquanto tentava se concentrar no dever de casa, ele começou a ficar cada vez mais irritado. Sirius poderia ter dito, no mínimo, que tipo de conversa esperar.

Ele achou difícil não levar o bilhete para o lado pessoal. Faltava emoção e não incluía nem mesmo quaisquer termos básicos de carinho, nem mesmo um “Querido Harry”. Harry ficou cada vez mais convencido de que não havia apenas perdido seu melhor amigo como ele também estava prestes a perder o padrinho.

Ele esteve com o pavio notavelmente curto durante o dia inteiro. Ele rosnou para Theo por pegar sua pena emprestada sem pedir. Ele arrancou seu livro de Feitiços de Daphne quando ela tentou mostrar uma linha para o dever de casa. Ele brigou com Vince por mastigar muito alto no jantar.

\- Eu sei que você está aborrecido com o comportamento dos Grifinórios em relação a você, Harry, mas _realmente_! - Pansy falou, naquela noite, quando ele perdeu a paciência com ela por rir de uma forma irritante.

Harry saiu furioso da sala comunal, foi para o dormitório e bateu a porta com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

Isso não o fez se sentir melhor.

Ele caminhou até sua cama e se jogou nas cobertas, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro.

Seu padrinho o odiava. Ele sabia disso.

O rosto de Harry doeu, e ele percebeu que estava esmagando o óculos contra o nariz. Ele rolou e olhou para o nada.

Então seus olhos focaram e ele percebeu que estava, na verdade, olhando para a foto de seus pais, que ainda sorriam para ele.

\- Vocês também me odeiam, não é? - Harry sussurrou. Ele olhou para sua mãe e seu pai com culpa, e então, de repente, estendeu a mão e virou a foto para baixo na mesa de cabeceira.

Quando todos os seus colegas de quarto subiram para se preparar para dormir, Harry partiu para a sala comunal. Felizmente, restavam apenas alguns sonserinos mais velhos. Harry se sentou em um dos sofás e olhou para o fogo.

Os outros sonserinos eventualmente foram embora, e Harry ficou sozinho.

Harry continuou observando o fogo e esperou que Sirius aparecesse. Os minutos pareciam se arrastar e sua irritação borbulhava mais e mais quanto mais ele esperava.

Finalmente, a cabeça de Sirius se materializou na lareira e Harry imediatamente se levantou. - Sirius!

\- Harry, eu estou-

\- Que _droga_ de carta foi aquela? - Harry exigiu, uma carranca comprimida em seu rosto. - Você não se incomodou em me dar nem um pouco mais de informação? Ou o que você estava pensando? Ou até um “Com amor, Almofadinhas”?

Sirius o encarou de volta. - A sua não foi muito melhor, não é? - ele rebateu.

Harry fechou a boca e olhou feio.

\- _Três_ frases, nenhuma delas dizia se você estava bem ou não, ou até mesmo se estava _seguro_! - Sirius continuou, o volume de sua voz aumentando rapidamente.

\- Ora, eu sinto _muito_ , - Harry debochou.

Eles se encararam por um longo tempo.

\- Podemos começar essa conversa de novo? - Sirius perguntou, ainda parecendo furioso.

\- Sim, - disse Harry, seu tom mal-humorado.

Sirius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, depois soltou o ar, evidentemente fazendo um esforço para se acalmar. Finalmente, ele perguntou, - Harry, você _está_ seguro? Os sonserinos não estão...

Harry suspirou e revirou os olhos. Ele já havia repetido isso muitas vezes. - Sim. Eu estou seguro. Estou bem. Os sonserinos não estão tentando me matar. 

Sirius acenou com a cabeça. - Bom. - Ele fez uma pausa e disse: - Harry, sinto muito.

Harry piscou.

\- Eu deveria ter te contatado antes. Dumbledore nos contou o que aconteceu na noite em que você foi selecionado, e eu… só...

\- Deixe-me adivinhar: você não estava feliz? - Harry perguntou impassível.

\- Isso é dizer o mínimo, - disse Sirius. - Eu gritei, berrei, quebrei coisas... Ele suspirou. - Eu bebi.

Harry fechou os olhos e desviou o olhar. - Então você está decepcionado comigo.

\- Não.

Harry virou a cabeça para a lareira. - O que?

\- Eu não vou mentir, - disse Sirius. - Fiquei bravo quando soube que você tinha ido para a Sonserina. Eu discuti e briguei. Eu me perguntei se era uma armadilha que alguém tinha armado para você, ou que eles estavam tentando... corromper você. Simplesmente não fazia sentido para mim; você me lembra muito seu pai, que foi da Grifinória por completo. Eu me perguntei se eu apenas... não te conhecia tão bem quanto pensei que conhecia. Eu não queria aceitar que você tivesse ido para a única casa que eu desprezo completamente.

Harry esperou que Sirius continuasse. Até agora, ele não estava se sentindo muito melhor, e não passou despercebido que Sirius tinha acabado de admitir que _ainda_ desprezava a Sonserina.

\- Então a Molly me deu um pega.

\- A Sra. Weasley?

\- Sim. E então o Remus também me deu um pega, um maior ainda.

\- Professor Lupin? - A boca de Harry caiu.

Sirius deu uma risada fraca. - Um Remus irritado é… desagradável, para dizer o mínimo. - Sirius estremeceu, o que pareceria incrivelmente bizarro numa cabeça flutuante. - De qualquer forma, depois que todos nós nos acalmamos, Remus sugeriu que eu falasse com a minha prima.

Harry estava inexpressivo. - Quem?

\- Andrômeda Tonks, - Sirius disse, sorrindo. - Nascida Black. Minha prima favorita. Eu te falei sobre ela, lembra?

\- A mãe da Tonks? - Harry perguntou.

\- Sim. Sangue-puro que foi deserdada por casar com um nascido-trouxa. - Sirius soltou um suspiro. - Uma sonserina, também.

As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram. Sirius não compartilhou essa informação sobre Andrômeda quando falaram sobre ela durante o verão.

\- E ela não é uma... Sonserina reformada, ou uma... Sonserina em _recuperação_ , - continuou Sirius. - Eu sempre disse que ela não pertencia à Sonserina, mas ela me disse que tem orgulho de ter estado na casa da Sonserina e que _sempre_ foi uma sonserina. E Harry... - os olhos de Sirius pareceram suavizar. - Ela _sempre_ foi minha prima favorita.

A respiração de Harry ficou presa na garganta. - Então, o que isso... significa para mim? - Harry perguntou baixinho.

\- Isso significa que você é meu afilhado, sonserino ou não.

Harry se afundou na frente da lareira e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos. - Obrigado, - ele sussurrou, alívio florescendo dentro dele. Ele pode ter perdido Ron, mas pelo menos Sirius ficaria ao seu lado.

\- Eu sinto muito por ter feito você pensar outra coisa, - disse Sirius, sua voz cheia de arrependimento.

Harry não levantou o olhar, mas acenou com a cabeça.

Ele ouviu Sirius soltar um suspiro. - Há... mais uma coisa que eu quero dizer a você.

Harry finalmente ergueu os olhos, engolindo em seco. - Certo.

\- Eu admito que não gosto da maioria dos sonserinos. Literalmente, minha família inteira estava na Sonserina, e eu vi do que os sonserinos eram capazes, em primeira mão, por toda a minha vida, - disse Sirius. - E com isso, quero dizer que já vi sonserinos machucarem pessoas mais vezes do que posso contar. Sonserinos são ambiciosos e astutos, e isso leva a uma tendência de pisar nas pessoas para conseguir o que querem, pelo menos. Mas Drômeda apontou que os grifinórios têm uma grande quantidade de coragem, o que pode levar a uma tendência a serem teimosos, precipitados e estúpidos. - Sirius parecia ligeiramente humilhado. - Especificamente, _eu_. Ela não foi muito gentil falando sobre isso. 

Harry riu.

\- Drômeda, sendo a sonserina que ela é, não para por nada para conseguir o que quer, como se casar com um nascido-trouxa chamado Ted, - Sirius disse, sorrindo. - Mas existem sonserinos como Lucius Malfoy e o Ranhoso… - Sirius balançou a cabeça. - Eu te _conheço_ , Harry. Eu sei que você vai ser um sonserino como Andrômeda, não alguém como Lucius Malfoy.

Harry sorriu, dando a Sirius assentindo rápido com a cabeça.

\- A propósito, você pode esperar uma coruja de Drômeda a qualquer momento, - disse Sirius. - Ela parecia intrigada com a sua... _situação_ , e desde que, considerando o que você disse, ou não disse, em sua carta _muito_ informativa… - Harry sorriu envergonhado com isso. - Posso ter mencionado que não tinha certeza se _você_ estava feliz em estar na Sonserina e… - Ele soltou uma risada. - Bem, vamos apenas dizer que ela não ia deixar a situação ficar assim.

Harry teve que admitir que estava interessado no que Andrômeda Tonks tinha a dizer. - Certo. Estou esperando por isso.

A expressão de Sirius então tornou-se estranhamente tensa. - Há mais uma coisa que eu quero dizer, Harry.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. - Vai nessa.

\- Meu irmão, Regulus, eu e ele fomos muito próximos em certo ponto das nossas vidas, - Sirius disse. - Eu era tecnicamente o irmão mais velho, mas ele cuidava de mim tanto quanto eu cuidava dele. Nós sempre protegemos um ao outro, desde o começo.

Harry pensou que isso soava bastante sonserino, mas não disse.

\- Quando o Reg foi sorteado na Sonserina, eu fiquei furioso, mas eu disse para ele que ele ainda era o meu irmão, - Sirius disse. - Mesmo assim, não tenho certeza se dei a ele a chance que eu deveria ter dado. Comecei a criticar tudo o que ele fazia, questionando seus motivos. E à medida que envelhecíamos, ele começou a mostrar as características da Sonserina que me faziam odiar a casa. Ele começou… - Sirius apertou os lábios. - Ele colocava as pessoas abaixo se elas ficavam em seu caminho. Ele trapaceava para se dar uma vantagem. Ele começou a mentir para mim para conseguir o que queria. 

Harry engoliu em seco, nervoso. Ele já havia começado a mentir para Umbridge, por sugestão de seus novos colegas de casa.

\- Nosso relacionamento desmoronou e Regulus se juntou aos Comensais da Morte.

\- Eu não vou me juntar aos Comensais da Morte, - disse Harry, estreitando os olhos. Mentir para Umbridge era uma coisa, mas se juntar a Voldemort era algo num nível completamente diferente.

\- Eu sei que você não vai, - disse Sirius. - Meu ponto é que eu… - Ele suspirou. - Eu acho que minha atitude em relação aos sonserinos pode tê-lo afastado. - Seus olhos se fecharam. - Temo que a morte dele possa ter sido minha culpa.

Harry sentiu uma onda de simpatia passar por ele. - Sirius... eu não acho… - Ele não tinha certeza do que poderia dizer. Afinal, ele não conhecia Regulus.

\- Eu não quero fazer isso com você também, - Sirius disse, de repente firme e determinado. - Eu não entendo os sonserinos, então posso ter dúvidas. Eu posso ficar com raiva. Mas você sempre, _sempre_ será meu afilhado. 

Harry ofereceu a Sirius um sorriso. - Tudo bem, - disse ele. - Obrigado, Sirius.

\- E eu sinto muito pela carta.

Harry soltou uma risada. - Eu também.

\- Havia apenas... tanta informação que eu queria compartilhar com você, e eu não poderia colocá-las em uma carta porque seria óbvio quem eu era.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. - Sim, eu notar isso.

\- Então... como é na Sonserina, então? - Sirius perguntou. - Como tem sido?

\- Bem, surpreendentemente, - disse Harry, - os próprios sonserinos têm sido educados. Todos nós parecemos estar realmente dando uma chance para a ideia de eu estar aqui.

\- É... bom ouvir isso, - disse Sirius, mas não parecia completamente convencido. - E o Snape?

\- No meu primeiro dia como sonserino, ele me deu pontos e imediatamente me deu detenção, - disse Harry, revirando os olhos. - Então, ele está mostrando favoritismo sonserino... mas ele ainda me odeia.

\- Idiota seboso.

Harry sorriu, então suspirou. - Os grifinórios não estão nada felizes comigo. A maioria deles, de qualquer forma. Ron… Eu não acho que nós ainda sejamos amigos.

\- Oh, Harry...

Harry negou com a cabeça. - Ele já estava muito irritado, então ele descobriu que…

\- Descobriu o que?

\- … que eu vou fazer o teste para apanhador do time de quadribol da Sonserina amanhã, - Harry disse com hesitação.

\- E tenho certeza de que você entrará para a equipe, - disse Sirius. - Eu vi você voar e você é um dos melhores que eu já presenciei. Melhor do que seu pai, e ele era excelente. - De repente, uma expressão de horror apareceu no rosto de Sirius. - Ah, não. Oh, bolas.

\- O que foi? - Harry perguntou, preocupado.

\- Vou ter que torcer para a Sonserina na partida de quadribol Grifinória-Sonserina, não vou? - Sirius parecia tão absurdamente chocado com a simples ideia disso que Harry teve que rir.

\- Não é engraçado! - Sirius insistiu. - Isso vai contra cada fibra do meu ser! Essa é absolutamente a _pior_ parte de você ser selecionado para a Sonserina, Harry, não… não é _natural_!

Harry riu ainda mais, mas algo que Sirius disse o fez parar. A menção do pai de Harry mais uma vez lembrou Harry das dúvidas que ele tinha.

\- Ei, Sirius? - Harry perguntou. - Sobre meu pai...

Sirius tirou o olhar horrorizado de seu rosto. - O que é?

Harry engoliu em seco. - Ele estaria... ele… - Ele suspirou internamente. Ele não sabia como fazer a pergunta para Snape, e ele certamente não sabia como fazer para Sirius também. - Você acha que ele estaria... de acordo? - ele finalmente perguntou, decidindo não fazer a pergunta diretamente. - Quer dizer, por eu ser da Sonserina?

Sirius sorriu suavemente. - Sua mãe e seu pai ficariam orgulhosos de você, Harry, - disse ele, e então sorriu. - Mesmo se você for uma cobrinha.

Harry revirou os olhos. Ele pensou que mesmo se Sirius o aceitasse, ele ainda não deixaria de lado seu velho preconceito. - Você é hilário, - ele disse, seco.

\- Não, eu sou Sirius*. - Sirius sorriu.

Harry abriu a boca para responder quando Draco apareceu de repente na porta do dormitório. Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram e sua cabeça desapareceu da lareira.

\- Hm, Draco! E-eu... hm... estava apenas, - Harry gaguejou, pondo-se de pé.

\- Você sabe que a lareira do nosso dormitório também recebe chamadas no chão, certo? - Draco disse.

\- Uh, não- eu não sabia disso, - disse Harry.

Draco inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fixando um olhar contemplativo em Harry. Depois de um momento, ele disse, - Aquele era Sirius Black? Eu já vi a foto dele antes. 

\- O que?! - Harry exclamou. Um raio de terror percorreu seu corpo. - O que... você está falando? - Ele perguntou nervosamente. - Eu não-

\- Ora, por favor, Harry, - Draco revirou os olhos. - Eu sei que o seu padrinho é um presidiário foragido, - disse ele. Então a boca dele virou uma linha rígida. - Posso informar que também sei que ele é inocente dos crimes pelos quais foi preso.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram com isso, mas o nervosismo não diminuiu. - Você... você vai contar a alguém?

A cabeça de Draco caiu para trás e ele soltou um suspiro dramático. - Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes que os sonserinos guardam os segredos uns dos outros.

Harry não queria apontar que ainda não tinha certeza a quem Draco era mais leal, sua casa ou sua família, mas desde que Draco havia sido tão honesto com ele, Harry decidiu que ele iria retribuir o favor. - Mesmo do seu pai?

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram.

\- Eu preciso saber, Draco, - Harry insistiu. - Eu não tenho estado nessa casa há muito tempo. Eu ainda não sei o quão longe a lealdade sonserina pode ser esticada.

Draco encarou Harry por um longo tempo, então cruzou a sala comunal para sentar no sofá ao lado de Harry. - Eu estaria mentindo se eu te dissesse que meu pai não tem perguntado sobre você. - Então ele sorriu. - Mas eu o informei que nós fomos mandados tratá-lo como um sonserino, e que nós estávamos obedecendo essa ordem com seriedade.

\- O que isso significa, exatamente?

\- Meu pai estava nessa casa, também, Harry, - Draco disse. - Ele sabe que isso significa que guardamos os segredos uns dos outros. Eu tenho certeza que ele está insatisfeito sobre isso, mas ele não perguntou de novo. - Uma carranca apareceu de repente no rosto dele. - No entanto, tenho certeza de que vou receber uma bronca na próxima vez que for para casa.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, foi anunciado que Dolores Umbridge havia sido nomeada Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

* * *

\- Eu concordo que ela é uma professora de Defesa horrível, Harry, mas também tenho que concordar com o que meu pai disse na carta, - disse Draco. - Você tem que admitir que alguns dos professores desta escola são horríveis.

Harry fumegou. - Não, eu _não_ tenho que admitir isso.

\- Lembro que você gosta dele, mas... Rubeus Hagrid? - Pansy disse duvidosamente. - Ele não deveria-

\- Não se atreva a falar sobre o Hagrid, - Harry rosnou.

Pansy levantou a mão em rendimento. - Tudo bem. Só não tente me morder.

\- O meu ponto, Harry, é que essa reforma é necessária, - Draco disse. - Os professores aqui precisam ser responsabilizados, já que o Dumbledore não vai ser.

\- Você realmente acredita que alguém como a professora McGonagall precisa ser inspecionada? - Harry exigiu.

\- _Todos_ eles precisam ser inspecionados, - Draco disse. - Alguns dos professores vão passar com notas estelares. Mas os outros? Você não pode negar-

\- Mas e essa aula que estamos te levando agora mesmo, Harry? - Pansy perguntou, cortando Draco. - Eu ouvi as coisas que você disse sobre a aula. Essa Trelawney é um exemplo perfeito do porque Umbridge é necessária.

\- _Umbridge_ não é necessária, - Harry bufou. - Como ela possivelmente poderia julgar o que faz um professor bom ou não quando ela mesma não é uma boa professora?

\- Nós não sabemos com certeza se ela pode, - Draco disse, apaziguando. - Ela claramente está com medo de treinar jovens estudantes em magia defensiva porque ela não os quer se defendendo contra o próprio Ministério.

\- O que, então ela acha que o Dumbledore está montando um exército ou algo assim? - Harry perguntou enquanto eles viravam o corredor. - Isso é ridículo.

\- Fudge é o rídiculo, - Pansy disse. - Como aquele idiota ignorante veio a se tornar nosso Ministro, eu nunca saberei.

\- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vocês dois realmente estão nessa com a Umbridge, - Harry murmurou.

\- Não estamos, - disse Draco. - Eu só concordo que algo deve ser feito em relação às normas desta escola.

\- Eu honestamente não acho que a Umbridge seja a pessoa certa para o trabalho, - Pansy explicou. - Mas talvez essa promoção dela finalmente faça uma mudança significativa.

\- Nada precisa mudar, - Harry rebateu. - Está tudo bem.

\- Mudanças podem ser dolorosas, mas elas geralmente são necessárias, - Draco disse. - Se você nunca mudar, nunca vai melhorar nada.

\- E é necessário melhorar _sempre_ , - Pansy continuou.

\- Você mudou de casa e já está melhorando, - Draco disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry encarou Draco com irritação e então soltou um suspiro exasperado. - Eu odeio isso. Eu odeio ela.

\- Nós sabemos, - Pansy disse, parecendo parte compreensiva e parte cansada de ouvir isso.

Quando eles alcançaram o topo da escada em espiral, Harry parou no meio do caminho. Como se soubesse que eles estavam falando sobre ela, Umbridge estava esperando lá, uma prancheta enfiada em seus braços, e ela olhou para a porta no teto com uma expressão claramente irritada no rosto. Nenhum dos outros alunos de Adivinhação havia chegado ainda.

Pansy agarrou o braço de Harry. - Não faça nada estúpido, - ela sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido. - Na verdade, não faça nada.

Harry fechou o punho e tentou desesperadamente transformar sua expressão em algo mais neutro, apesar da raiva fervendo em seu peito.

Umbridge os notou na escada, e sua irritação imediatamente se dissolveu em um de seus sorrisos repugnantes. - Olá, Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Parkinson, Sr. Potter! - Ela disse em saudação. - Eu pensei que só o Sr. Potter era um aluno desta classe.

\- Pansy e eu estamos apenas fazendo companhia ao Harry, professora Umbridge, - Draco disse, - considerando o ataque que ele sofreu na semana passada.

\- Ah, sim. Você mencionou algo sobre isso, não é? Muito desafortunado, - Umbridge disse, embora não parecesse realmente se importar. - Você está se sentindo melhor, Sr. Potter?

\- Bastante, - Harry ironizou. O aperto de Pansy em seu braço aumentou. - Obrigado por perguntar, - ele adicionou, de alguma forma conseguindo equilibrar seu tom para algo parecido com educado.

\- É maravilhoso ouvir isso, - Umbridge respondeu, e ela voltou seu olhar para a porta fechada do teto.

A raiva de Harry continuou a borbulhar e seu punho se apertou ainda mais. Ele sabia que precisava encontrar uma maneira de canalizar sua fúria, e ele tinha que fazer isso rápido.

\- Parabéns pela sua promoção, aliás, - Harry disse abruptamente. - Nós estávamos falando sobre isso no caminho até aqui.

Harry não tinha certeza se dizer o _oposto_ de como ele realmente se sentia era a forma mais saudável de canalizar sua raiva, mas foi o melhor que ele conseguiu dizer na hora.

Com o canto do olho, ele viu a cabeça de Draco virar rapidamente em sua direção, um olhar de surpresa surgindo em seu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo, Umbridge girou de volta para ele, sua boca aberta em um 'o' de surpresa.

Draco conseguiu reprimir seu choque rapidamente, mas seus olhos ainda estavam arregalados como dois pratos.

\- Ora, obrigada, Sr. Potter! - Umbridge deu uma risadinha. - Mas não há necessidade de me dar os parabéns; a reforma educacional está muito atrasada nesta escola. 

\- Com certeza, - disse Harry, colocando um sorriso falso no rosto.

\- De fato, - Umbridge continuou. - É por isso que estou aqui. Estarei inspecionando a aula da professora Trelawney hoje. 

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu e a escada prateada desceu do teto. Umbridge olhou para ele com desaprovação. - É assim que esperam que os alunos entrem na sala de aula? - Ela perguntou em descrença.

\- É sim, - disse Harry.

Umbridge rabiscou algo em sua prancheta, resmungando, então olhou para Harry. - Eu ouso dizer que posso ter algumas perguntas para você sobre esta aula, Sr. Potter.

\- Estou ansioso para respondê-la, professora, - ele disse. Ele estava cerrando o punho com tanta força que as unhas se cravaram na palma da mão.

\- Esplêndido, - Umbridge disse com aquele sorriso doce e irritante. - Eu irei vê-lo na aula, então. - Ela então colocou a prancheta embaixo do braço e começou a subir a escada.

No momento em que ela se virou, o sorriso falso de Harry imediatamente se transformou em uma profunda carranca, e ele lançou um olhar feroz para a forma de Umbridge ao longe. - Estou ansioso para respondê-la, seu _verme_ vil e nojento, - ele cuspiu assim que ela estava fora do alcance de sua voz. Ele se sentiu completamente enojado consigo mesmo.

Draco se virou para encarar Harry, um sorriso largo e orgulhoso se espalhou por seu rosto. - Eu sei que dissemos para você ficar no lado bom dela, mas você está se saindo além das minhas expectativas, - disse ele. - Isso foi brilhante.

\- Também me deu vontade de vomitar, - disse Harry, ainda carrancudo.

\- Eu estava nervosa por você não ter uma companhia sonserina por perto quando soube que ela estava inspecionando sua aula, - Pansy disse, - mas se você continuar assim, você se sairá bem.

\- Eu pretendo manter minha boca fechada, - disse Harry. - Não se preocupe.

\- Bom plano, - disse Draco. Então ele suspirou. - Infelizmente, temos que ir.

\- Por favor, se comporte, Harry, - Pansy disse, com um olhar suplicante.

Harry acenou para eles e eles começaram a descer as escadas. Ele ficou parado na base da escada por um momento. Ele sabia que ainda aparentava querer matar alguém, e ele precisava se acalmar antes de se colocar no mesmo cômodo que Umbridge. Ele esperou os outros alunos chegarem e subirem a escada antes de se juntar a eles.

* * *

Draco não parava de cacarejar sobre o quão _bom_ Harry estava se saindo como um sonserino.

\- Nós sonserinos fazemos o que é necessário para conseguir o que queremos, - Draco disse enquanto desciam para o campo de quadribol, vassouras nas mãos.

\- Eu a _quero_ fora dessa escola, - disse Harry veementemente.

\- E você está fazendo algo que pode te ajudar a cumprir esse objetivo, - Draco insistiu. - Então continue.

\- Eu não entendo como fazer ela feliz poderia ajudar a expulsa-lá da escola, - Harry disse. - Se eu não posso tirar ela daqui, eu iria preferir muito mais… irritar ela.

\- Deixe que o Blaise irrite ela, - Draco disse. - Ele disse que já tem planos.

\- Incrível, - Harry disse, indiferente.

\- E se for _você_ , de todas as pessoas, fazendo ela feliz, isso vai fazê-la complacente, - Draco disse. - Ela vai pensar que está vencendo, o que poderia fazer dela descuidada. Se ela for descuidada, ela vai deslizar em algum ponto. E se o deslize for grande o suficiente...

\- É um monte de “se” para uma coisa que eu não suporto fazer, - Harry disse infeliz.

\- Mas se funcionar, vai valer a pena, não vai?

Harry soltou um suspiro exasperado. - Eu acho que sim.

\- E se não aparentar estar funcionando, sonserinos tentam outra coisa.

Harry estava começando a pensar que os planos da sonserina pareciam extremamente complicados.

Eles alcançaram o campo de quadribol antes dos outros, e Harry imediatamente desejou estar no ar. Ele se virou para Draco. - Corrida? - ele disse, sorrindo. - O primeiro a fazer três voltas ao redor do campo ganha?

Draco cerrou os olhos. - É isso aí, Potter. - Eles montaram em suas vassouras e partiram.

Quando o vento bateu no seu rosto e passou por seus cabelos, Harry se sentiu excitado por finalmente poder voar de novo. Ele mal teve a chance de voar em sua vassoura no ano anterior com o Torneio Tribruxo e tudo mais, e se esforçou para voar o mais rápido que podia. Ele deslizou as mãos para cima em sua Firebolt, ficando o mais plano possível para diminuir a resistência do vento, e venceu a corrida com facilidade.

Draco, surpreendentemente, não parecia terrivelmente fora de forma, mas ele aparentemente ainda não conseguiu resistir a fazer um de seus habituais comentários inteligentes. - Você sabe que sua Firebolt te dá vantagem, não é?

Harry considerou por um momento e então estendeu sua vassoura para Draco. - Vamos ver se você está certo. - Ele mal podia acreditar que estava oferecendo a Draco Malfoy para que usasse de seus bens mais preciosos, mas ele não estava disposto a deixar esse desafio ficar sem resposta.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram, mas ele imediatamente entregou sua Nimbus 2001 para Harry.

Harry venceu novamente, embora por uma margem muito menor.

Draco, perplexo, devolveu a Firebolt a Harry. - Você está mais familiarizado com a Firebolt, eu acho, - disse ele, parecendo um pouco desconcertado.

\- Ou você é mais pesado do que eu.

Draco cerrou os olhos. - Você acabou de insinuar que eu estou gordo?

Harry riu, e então o time de quadribol da Sonserina e alguns candidatos começaram a aparecer. Eles esperaram por alguns minutos até que todos chegassem, e então Montague começou a gritar instruções.

\- Como Draco expressou interesse em querer mudar de apanhador para artilheiro, foi anunciado para a casa que as posições em aberto na equipe eram as seguintes: um artilheiro, dois batedores e um apanhador, - explicou Montague. - Aqueles interessados em serem artilheiros, aqui. Batedores, ali. Apanhadores, à direita dos batedores.

Todos se organizaram rapidamente e Harry se viu sozinho. - Ora, que surpresa, - Montague disse inexpressivo, claramente não surpreso. - Só temos um candidato a apanhador. Que surpreendente. 

Uma onda de risadas baixas percorreu a equipe e Harry piscou.

\- Você ainda não tem a posição oficialmente, Potter, - disse Montague, abrindo a caixa contendo as bolas de treino. Ele puxou o pomo de prática e o lançou. - Não até você pegar isso.

Harry acenou com a cabeça enquanto montava em sua vassoura, e então ele se ergueu no ar.

Ele pegou o pomo em menos de quatro minutos.

\- O novo apanhador da Sonserina é Harry Potter, - disse Montague. Então, surpreendentemente, ele deu um sorriso cheio de dentes. Harry não podia se lembrar de tal expressão no rosto de Montague antes, mas ele ofereceu um sorriso hesitante de volta.

Eles passaram para os testes para batedor. Havia apenas cinco candidatos - Vince, Greg, dois do alunos do quarto ano e um do terceiro ano.

Harry assistiu e ficou completamente chocado. Os testes para batedor da Sonserina foram piores do que os de goleiro da Grifinória; nenhum dos candidatos era muito bom. Vince e Greg eram terrivelmente lentos voando. Os do quarto ano nem conseguiram fazer com que seus tacos acertassem os balaços, e em certo ponto o aluno do terceiro ano caiu da vassoura quando ele balançou o taco com muita força.

O time de quadribol da Sonserina se juntou de um lado do campo, e Montague acenou para Harry. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e se juntou a eles.

\- Você está tecnicamente no time agora, - Montague disse. - O que você acha?

Harry estava ligeiramente surpreso por Montague realmente querer sua opinião. - Honestamente? - ele disse. - Eles são todos horríveis.

\- Sim, - Montague disse, claramente infeliz. - Mas temos que escolher alguém.

\- Vince e Greg são sua melhor opção, - disse Harry. - Eles pelo menos conseguiram acertar os malditos balaços. Mas eles são incrivelmente lentos nas vassouras; eles não serão capazes de acompanhar ninguém da equipe para protegê-los.

\- Talvez você possa lhes dar algumas dicas, - disse Warrington.

\- Eu? - Harry perguntou. - É… eu acho.

\- Ótimo.

Montague se virou. - Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle, vocês são nossos novos batedores.

O teste para artilheiro foi muito melhor, mesmo que só houvesse três candidatos - Draco, um aluno do terceiro ano e um do segundo ano.

Draco os tirou completamente da reta.

Harry o observou pegar e passar a goles com facilidade, driblando antes de tentar atirá-la através dos aros, e mais da metade de seus arremessos passaram por Bletchley com facilidade.

Draco não havia mentido, ele era mesmo um bom artilheiro. De fato, Harry pensou que ele era um artilheiro melhor do que era como apanhador, e Harry o disse isso assim que Draco terminou seu teste.

Draco sorriu.

A escolha era tão óbvia que Montague nem se deu ao trabalho de consultar o resto do time. - Draco Malfoy, você é o novo artilheiro. - Ele olhou para os outros candidatos, que pareciam desapontados. - Vocês ainda são novos, tentem de novo depois que alguns de nós se formem, tá bem?

Montague então chamou pelo time inteiro, antigos e novos membros, para formar um círculo. - Nós vamos praticar duas vezes por semana para começar, - ele disse. - Segunda-feira e quinta-feira. - Ele deu um aceno para Draco. - Você é muito bom, Malfoy. Com alguma prática, eu acredito que você vai ser um dos melhores artilheiros de Hogwarts.

Draco sorriu em resposta, e então Montague encarou Greg e Vince. - O Potter aqui vai trabalhar com os nossos dois batedores para melhorar a velocidade deles. Ele então deu outro daquele sorriso alegre. - Eu não posso acreditar que temos _o_ Harry Potter jogando para a Sonserina.

Harry franziu a testa, consternado. - Eu não gosto-

Montague o silenciou com um aceno de mão. - Não é porque você é famoso nem nada assim... Mas você é um apanhador bom pra caralho, Harry.

* * *

Após uma celebração improvisada na sala comunal parabenizando os novos membros do time, Harry voltou ao dormitório para tentar terminar alguns de seus deveres de casa inadiáveis. Os alunos mais velhos não estavam mentindo, o ano de N.O.M.s realmente foi o pior que eles tiveram até agora.

Harry estava pegando seus livros quando algo em sua mesa de cabeceira chamou sua atenção.

A foto de seus pais não estava mais voltada para baixo onde ele a havia deixado na noite anterior. Em vez disso, estava de pé e agora em uma moldura simples, porém elegante, prata escovada com minúsculos detalhes de ouro nos cantos.

Harry engoliu seco, estendendo a mão para pegar a moldura. Sua mão tremia ligeiramente quando ele a levantou. Pode ter sido sua imaginação, mas parecia que seus pais aparentavam ainda mais felizes do que antes.

Ocorreu a Harry que as únicas pessoas que teriam a chance de emoldurar a foto de seus pais seriam seus colegas de quarto.

Mesmo que quase todos os seus colegas de quarto fossem filhos de Comensais da Morte, um deles escolheu mostrar respeito por seus pais, apesar do fato de que eles foram as últimas vítimas de Voldemort antes de sua derrota.

\- Quem… - Harry respirou fundo e tentou novamente. - Qual de vocês fez isso?

Blaise ergueu os olhos de sua mesa. - Fez o que?

Harry ergueu a moldura.

Blaise encolheu os ombros. - Não sei.

Harry olhou para o resto de seus companheiros de quarto, e nenhum deles confessou.

Blaise sorriu. - Eu não acho que alguém vá confessar, Harry.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e olhou para os rostos de seus pais, e uma enorme onda de gratidão o percorreu.

\- Seja lá qual de vocês tenha feito isso, - ele disse finalmente. - Obrigado.

* * *

Nota de tradução: * Diálogo original:

  
Harry: You're hilarious.

  
Sirius: No, I'm serious.

  
Em inglês funciona por causa da semelhança entre "serious" e "Sirius", mas não teria realmente como fazer isso em português e deixar o sentido original.


End file.
